Matrimonio
by LifeBeauty.Chan
Summary: "Me cansé de pretender que nada sucedía, sobre todo me cansé de ser la muñeca de tu castillo de papel"
1. Chapter 1

Petra se incorpora sobre la cama y se pierde en sus pensamientos mirando el ventanal de su dormitorio. Las luces de la ciudad juegan caprichosas dándole vida al paisaje nocturno, y mientras las observa se plantea cuestiones existenciales. Sentada, voltea su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su compañero, muchas preguntas abruman su cabeza. Observa su mirada seria en su semblante tosco mientras duerme y ella acomoda su corto cabello rubio detrás de su oreja derecha,

"¿es esto lo que soñábamos Levi, cuando juramos amor eterno en el altar? Prometimos amarnos por siempre, protegernos y acompañarnos".

No sabía cuándo habían perdido el rumbo. La pasión, el amor juvenil, inocente y puro de los primeros tiempos dio paso a un amor seco, sobrio, sin color que se limitaba a unirlos en el acto sexual para luego separarlos con la rutina de cada día. Petra Ral de Ackerman tomó su bata de seda y se dirigió a fumar un cigarrillo sabiendo que aquello la mataba lentamente, sin embargo no le importaba demasiado, más aún le preocupaba el no saber en qué momento se había convertido en una persona tan insípida. Exhaló el humo del cigarro y volvió a perder la mirada en el horizonte intentando no pensar en nada, no pensar en que actualmente el sexo era lo único que la unía a su marido, que prácticamente no se dirigían la palabra, el hecho de que Levi a la vuelta de su trabajo venía con un humor de mil demonios, que las peleas superaban las risas o las cálidas conversaciones. Intentó no pensar que su matrimonio se estaba yendo cuesta abajo, y se asombró y aterró el saber que no le interesaba. Lo oyó levantarme y miró como se dirigía al baño con el ceño fruncido, revolviéndose el cabello. Apagó el cigarrillo presionándolo contra la tierra de la maceta de su balcón, lo cual pensó que sería estúpido ya que él olería el desagradable y fuerte olor, a lo que enseguida corrió a perfumarse. Se preguntó porque debía ocultar uno de sus mortíferos placeres ante él, recordando que Levi detestaba ese olor en particular y en esos momentos ella no tenía deseos de pelear.

Su esposo salió del baño para vestirse, percibiendo el aromático perfume -hace mucho no usabas esa colonia- comentó sin mirarla mientras se ponía una remera.

Petra hizo un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros -simplemente quería usarlo.

"maldita cobarde", se amonestó.

Él se acercó por detrás para olerle el cuello, inhaló profundamente la fragancia, disfrutando la esencia que se mezclaba con el olor corporal de su mujer, creando un aroma único que lo deleitaba -huele bien.

Se sorprendió ya que Levi no era tan afectuoso desde hace un tiempo, si es que su marido lo era pues ella conocía su característica frialdad y lo que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos. Sintió los labios de él trazar una línea paralela a su cuello y se estremeció.

-la usaré más seguido entonces- contestó Petra en un tono provocativo. Levi sonrió de lado juguetonamente, aunque su mujer no lo notó por la posición en que se encontraban.

Bajaron a la cocina a cenar y el escenario volvió a ser rutinario: su esposo perdido en el teléfono consultando cosas de su trabajo sin prestarle la más mínima atención, haciéndola sentir enferma, ya que parecía que en la cama Levi Ackerman no estaba ausente. Se sentía una planta decorando el rincón más oscuro de la casa y, a decir verdad, ya no lo soportaba.

-¿Demasiado trabajo esta semana otra vez? - preguntó, logrando que su esposo le prestara un poco de atención.

-Sabes que tengo una empresa a cargo, el trabajo me acompaña a todas horas- se excusó él mientras llevaba un bocado a su boca intentando disimular su enfado ante la pregunta.

-Entonces deberías haberte casado con ella- comentó ella airada e hizo una pausa -. Oh claro, no te puedes follar al trabajo- remató, dejando la mesa.

Se dirigió a la cocina escuchando los pasos de su esposo pisándole los talones.

-¿Qué mi*rda te pasa esta noche Petra? - Levi le bloqueo la salida a lo que ella lo miró con furia, intentando sostener la penetrante mirada de él.

Intentó contener la tormenta de emociones que se había creado en su, sin éxito -¡estoy cansada de ser un potus Levi, estoy cansada de que solo exista para ti a la hora de tener sexo!

\- No es así- le contestó molesto y ofendido -. Sabes que no puedo descuidar la empresa, a veces debo hacer sacrificios.

-¡Pues te hubieras casado con ella entonces!

-¡Maldición, Petra, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! - el huracán de emociones en Levi se escapó de sus labios en un estallido de impotencia, perdiendo la paciencia en segundos -¡¿que mi*rda te sucede?! ¡¿Quieres que deje de trabajar?! ¡¿Quién pagará entonces tus estúpidos caprichos?!

Las peleas eran habituales cuando se tocaba el tema trabajo y Petra ya se había acostumbrado, pero que su esposo haya herido su orgullo con esas preguntas fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se sintió humillada y degradada, y no iba a tolerarlo.

-¡A la mi*rda Levi Ackerman, vete a la mi*rda! - sintió su sangre hervir, como se le subían los colores a la mejilla y la vista se le nublaban por las lágrimas, él le había escupido que era una mantenida. No supo en que momento fue que agarró un plato del secador para arrojarlo en su dirección. Los ojos del hombre se ensombrecieron y la furia de su mirada la atravesaba, sintió el fuerte agarre de su marido en sus muñecas.

Levi sabía que la vida no le había otorgado el don de la paciencia, pero nunca pensó que rompería el record en perderla tan rápido en el momento en que su esposa le reclamó que priorizaba su trabajo antes que su matrimonio. A él no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos, no sabía cómo manejarlos y los consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que no entendía porque Petra no veía el esfuerzo que hacía por los dos; había construido un hogar seguro y lleno de comodidades para ella pues quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y que se merecía ser tratada como una reina. En vez de recibir consideración y agradecimiento, escuchaba reclamos de su parte. ¿Qué solo la notaba a la hora del sexo? ¿Qué era un adorno de la casa? Se equivocaba, él lo notaba todo, sabía las cosas que ocultaba. El maldito olor a cigarro que intentaba tapar con el perfume q a él más le gustaba, o el hecho de que últimamente fingía sentir placer cuando se llegaban íntimamente. Veía su mirada apagada al cenar juntos y lo hacía poner molesto e incómodo. Ackerman le daba todo, se esforzaba para tenerla con todas las comodidades y parecía que ella no lo veía.

Le tomo segundos alcanzar a esquivar el plato que Petra le había lanzado. Sabía que su mujer tenía carácter, de hecho, es una de las cosas que le atrajo de ella, pero nunca imaginó que llegaría a la violencia física. Por un momento no supo lo que estaba haciendo hasta que agarró sus pequeñas muñecas con sus manos llevándolas por encima de su cabeza, apoyándolas fuertemente contra la alacena que colgaba de la pared en la cocina. Petra forcejeo y él apretó el agarre.

-¡Me lastimas! - gimoteó furiosa.

Él no le respondió. La miro un momento mientras luchaba como una fiera y no supo porque eso lo encendió, por lo que la besó de manera apasionada y brusca, gozando la resistencia que ella empleaba. Apretó más su cuerpo, aprisionándola contra la mesada para levantarla y sentarla en ella. Petra enrollo sus piernas en su cintura dejándose llevar por el deseo, provocando a su esposo. Levi gruño en su boca disfrutando cada sensación que le brindaba ¿Por qué y cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Por qué últimamente lo único que los unía era el acto sexual? ¿En qué momento su matrimonio se había ido en picada? ¿Cómo es que en los encuentros sexuales después de pelear era donde realmente escuchaba a Petra disfrutar, y escasas veces ya que la mayoría ella no los disfrutaba y fingía, teniendo placer? Sintió las uñas de su mujer clavarse en sus fibrosos hombros a la vez que ésta alcanzaba clímax, algo que le sorprendió a él, y luego dejar caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Amaba esos cabellos dorados y el brillo en sus ojos celeste cielo cuando estaba exhausta luego de alcanzar la cúspide de placer. Sintió que las lágrimas mojaban su hombro y se preocupó. Escuchó como Petra gimoteaba de angustia, y le partía el alma.

-Petra...

-Ya no lo soporto más Levi -contestó con una voz apenas audible.

-Petra- volvió a repetir su nombre. Agarró su delicado rostro con sus manos, pero, al ver la mirada vacía de su esposa se sintió molesto. Se separó de ella y lanzó un grito de frustración, que provocó otro llanto de angustia en ella, haciendo que Levi la dejara sola en la cocina.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi amaba una buena taza de té por las mañanas, lo ayudaba a relajarse, sin embargo esta vez el té tenía un gusto insípido... Recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, las lágrimas de su esposa, la situación incómoda. Cuando se decidió ir a su habitación, luego de aproximadamente media hora pensando en el comedor mientras soltaba insultos a diestra y siniestra, Levi notó que el cuerpo acostado a su lado estaba frío... rodó sobre su espalda mirando el techo, odiaba la situación actual que atravesaba con Petra, ¿cuándo había comenzado? ¿cuándo fue que ella se alejaba cada vez más de él? miró nuevamente hacia su lado y estiró su brazo para acariciarla, pero se arrepintió en medio del acto, volviendo su mano a su pecho. Esa noche no durmió.

Se levantó bien temprano por la mañana, repitió la rutina de cada día y se fue a la oficina más temprano de lo normal, algo que sorprendió a su secretaria a la que ni bien vió le ordenó un té negro sin azúcar.

—Maldito té ¡es un asco! —refunfuño Ackerman golpeando la taza contra el escritorio (de milagro no se había roto).

Se escuchó un golpe débil en la puerta haciendo que suelte un "adelante" malhumorado. Era su secretaria y, por la postura y el terror en sus ojos, dedujo que lo había escuchado maldecir; ella se limitó a traerle los papeles rutinarios de su trabajo a lo que él agradeció un tanto brusco y se abocó a su tarea. El trabajo le hacía bien, lo despejaba, le hacía olvidar por un momento que su matrimonio era un fracaso y el hecho de que él era un maldito cobarde por no encarar el problema. Era el gran Levi Ackerman, un exitoso empresario, pero un desastre como esposo. Él lo sabía bien, sabía que el que Petra haya puesto sus ojos en él básicamente era un milagro, no iba a negarlo, su mujer era estupenda: risueña, dulce, firme, pícara. Sabía cómo imponerse, y de vez en cuando llevar las riendas. Ahora solo veía a una Petra Ral apagada, triste, melancólica, y eso lo mataba lentamente cada día. exhaló profunda y pausadamente el aire de sus pulmones, soltando por enésima vez un suspiro cargado de frustración, era demasiado temprano para tener un humor de perros, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando su computadora sonó indicándole que tenía una llamada online entrante, volteo a ver descolocándolo al observar el nombre del usuario.

—Hola Samy— inconscientemente Levi sonrío.

—Levi— se escuchó una voz cantarina al otro lado —tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes—bromeo la chica, haciendo que él riera.

Sabía que estaba mal, sí que lo sabía. No supo cuándo, hacía un año que trabajaba con Samy. Era una gerente de otra oficina de su misma empresa y, aparte de traerle los reportes mensuales, era integrante del pequeño equipo de Levi para gestionar nuevos, complicados o grandes proyectos, entre otras cosas. De repente sus ojos volaron a ella en una fiesta del proyecto, estaba vestida con un vestido color vino y tacones altos negros, su largo pelo negro estaba semi recogido y sus ojos marrones se veían más resplandecientes que nunca mientras charlaba con uno de sus compañeros. Era demasiado eficiente, un ejemplo de empleada y esa noche también comenzó a ser atractiva a los ojos de su superior. Por meses estuvo luchando con esos sentimientos de diversas maneras: hacer el amor con su esposa para "reafirmar" su amor era la que más empleaba. su mujer cambiaba cuando tenían sexo, parecía que los colores volvían a su ser y que la lucha de poderes la excitaba. Luego volvía a ser la misma Petra gris y distante que antes.

En cambio Samy...

Cada vez que Levi le preguntaba a Petra si quería acompañarlo a las fiestas de su empresa ella siempre se excusaba, dándole un humor de perros, dejándola sola en la casa. Y un día empezó a notar a su compañera en las fiestas... su postura, su risa, la simpatía, camaradería con la que se desenvolvía. Y ahí estaba él, luchando con los pensamientos que giraban en torno a ella, hasta que un día se rindió. Se sentía estúpido, no necesitaba atención, ni amor, entonces ¿por qué buscaba desesperadamente una conversación con Samy? ¿qué le gustaba de ella: ¿la calidez con la que le hablaba, algo que Petra ya no hacía, o el hecho de que las atenciones, inocentes, claro está, ya que nunca se había insinuado, que le brindaba lo hacían sentirse deseado, como un hombre?

Últimamente su relación se volvía cada vez más estrecha. Ahora se jugaban bromas, y de vez en cuando a él se le escapaban comentarios, que podrían malinterpretarse, los cuales no eran rechazados; y cada vez le gustaba más el curso que iban tomando las cosas, en el momento que la culpa venía a su mente, intentaba llenar su cabeza con otros pensamientos.

—No recuerdo ninguno— bromeo él, algo atípico, volviendo a la realidad mientras observaba los reportes que su secretaria le había traído.

—bueno, lamento decirte que los hay, y es hora de que nos pongamos manos a la obra— rio la joven —falta poco para la fiesta de fin de año, hace mucho no nos vemos, camarada.

el corazón de Levi comenzó a inquietarse, se sentía un idiota —¿acaso ya me extrañas? — otro comentario, nada normal en él. Su voz sonó un poco melosa.

—puede ser, el lunes en la reunión online se notaba tu ausencia.

—tranquila entonces, en un mes podremos vernos— contestó sin medir las palabras que soltaba.

—sí, lo espero con ansias— bromeó ella haciendo que Levi sonriera.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, no podía parar. Y ese día deseo no volver a su hogar, para perderse en pensamientos sobre su compañera de trabajo.

buenas, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Capítulo corto, lo siento jejeje había inspiración pero mucho sueño :p gracias desde ya por leerme :D me halagan y me llenan el alma sus comentarios

Perdón si Levi es un hdp en esta historia, o si por ahí no parece "él". La verdad es que su personaje es bastante difícil de leer

nos leemos en el próximo cap!

Espero no tardarme chicas pasa que el sábado se casa mi sobrina y estoy a mil jeje y dos semanas después tengo un final


	3. Chapter 3

**_"If you love like that, blood runs cold"_**

La noche después de la pelea en la cocina, Petra se sorprendió al escuchar el ruido de la puerta principal. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared mientras dejaba de picar las cebollas por un momento y consultó la hora, era temprano, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa, Levi era de llegar casi a las 23 horas siendo las 19.

—Buenas noches.

La hermosa rubia dio un respingo ante el tono amable, volteando a verlo. Levi nunca era tan cariñoso y mucho menos sonreía de esa manera, si se le podía llamar sonrisa a la mueca de su labio ya que no era realmente una sonrisa en una persona normal.

—Buenas noches— sonrió ampliamente Petra, extrañamente contenta de la atención que le brindaba su esposo. Éste se acercó por detrás para encerrarla en un abrazo mientras ella seguía cocinando, se relajó ante en calor del cuerpo de Levi detrás de ella, había pasado tiempo desde que habían tenido un momento tan íntimo.

—perdóname, pensé que llegarías a la hora de siempre...- comentó dudosa y un poco temerosa de iniciar una discusión; sintió como él inhalaba el aroma de su cabello.

—No te preocupes, sé que esperabas la rutina de siempre — Ackerman la pegó más a él —¿qué es lo que cenaremos?

—mmm... pensaba hacer una ensalada de pasta, justo ahora estoy terminando de picar los ingredientes de la salsa.

Él se separó para ponerse a la par de su esposa —¿necesitas ayuda?— preguntó, luego de unos segundos sin respuesta chasqueo los dedos —Petra.

—¡Lo siento! si-si lo deseas puedes ayudarme— dijo al fin. La pregunta de su esposo la había tomado por sorpresa, haciendo que no reaccione. Volvía a ser el Levi de antes, del cual se había enamorado, el que, a pesar del caparazón, de su carácter rígido, su fría apariencia, se hallaba el Levi servicial, compañero y, a su manera, amoroso. Vio cómo él se arremangaba la camisa y la ayudaba con el resto de la comida.

—mañana... ¿quieres que salgamos a algún lado? — preguntó Levi, llamando la atención de su esposa, quién estaba acostada a su lado en la cama.

Había llegado temprano, inundado con pensamientos sobre Samy, a su casa, a la cual fue prácticamente corriendo con la esperanza de disipar las ideas que tenía en su mente acerca de su compañera de trabajo si veía a su esposa. No se equivocó: en cuanto la vio en la cocina tarareando una canción mientras lentamente movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música que sonaba en la computadora, Samy pasó a algún lado oscuro de su mente y todo su cuerpo se concentró en su mujer. Rompió esa hermosa imagen haciendo ruido al cerrar la puerta principal, lamentándose después, viendo unos ojos celestes abiertos de la sorpresa al verlo temprano en casa.

Luego de la cena, Ackerman le hizo el amor de manera salvaje y tosca, deleitándose en el placer que le brindaba a su esposa, luchando con la imagen de Samy invadiéndolo en su mente, en el lugar donde se encontraba su compañera en esos momentos.

Su cabello dorado tenía un leve brillo por la luz del velador, las sábanas de seda se adherían a su figura delineándola por debajo de la tela, mostrando la figura de reloj de arena de la mujer.

Luego de un momento, Petra contestó —perdona si he tardado, es que me has sorprendido, hace como siete meses que no salimos a una cita— intentó no mostrar, ni delatarse con el tono triste de su voz.

—sé que fui un idiota, tú lo sabes bien que en estas cosas soy un completo inútil, pero quiero recompensártelo— estiró su mano para acariciar su rosada mejilla —¿tienes pensado algún lugar?

Ella sonrió —me gustaría ir de picnic al parque de la ciudad, los cerezos están en flor y es una vista espectacular- sus ojos brillaban de solo imaginarlo. Su marido sonrió y la atrajo a su pecho y ella se dejó seducir por el sueño, cayendo rendida sobre el pecho de Levi.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano para hacer los preparativos. Petra se encargó de la comida mientras que Levi se tomaba un baño, revisaba algunas cosas del trabajo y se vestía para desayunar. Aquello le parecía un sueño, no quería ser pesimista, se amonestó en sus adentros, pero en cierta forma se le hacía sospechoso que haya un momento de calma en la tormenta que se había convertido su matrimonio. Hacía mucho que él no la trataba así, que Levi no la priorizaba. Se sintió miserable al darse cuenta que hace mucho había dejado de ser la prioridad de su esposo, y el hecho de que hoy lo volvía a ser le dieron ganar de llorar. Inhaló profundo para no soltar las lágrimas y continuó con los preparativos para el día.

Cuando llegaron al parque, el corazón de Levi dio un vuelco. Su esposa resplandecía entre los cerezos, era una imagen que le quedaría grabada para siempre: sonreía ampliamente con los ojos cerrados, las flores de cerezo caían a causa del viento, que las arrancaba suavemente de las ramas, el cabello dorado de su esposa brillaba como el oro moviéndose al compás de la brisa que marcaba el ritmo. Cuando ella lo miró con sus hermosos ojos celestes, los cuales se veían brillantes y claros a causa de la luz solar, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ¿hace cuánto ella no le sonreía así? Como la vez que se casaron, una sonrisa llena de esperanza, amor y alegría. Era el peor marido de todos, no, era una lacra. Él lo sabía bien, no la merecía, nunca la mereció en realidad, y al verla allí se prometió no volver a lastimarla. Levi sabía que era de corazón frío, le costaba mostrar lo que sentía, nadie le había enseñado a hacerlo. Su tío le enseño como ser un buen empresario, un alma despiadada en el tema de los negocios, el gran Ackerman, el empresario más importante del rubro, el arma letal de los negocios, la máquina de hacer dinero. Lo habían preparado para eso, no para amar. Así que cuando vio a Petra por primera vez sirviendo café en el bar al lado de su empresa, sabía que nunca tendría alguna oportunidad con ella.

 _Se había acercado amablemente a su mesa para dejarle la carta, al volver le preguntó cuál era la elección que había hecho con una radiante sonrisa._

 _—un té negro. Sin azúcar por favor— Había escupido Levi sin mirarla._

 _—¿Desea acompañarlo con algún postre?— Él levantó la mirada para verla: ojos celestes, pelo rubio por encima de los hombros y una sonrisa encantadora. Se sintió incómodo de repente y suavizó la mirada._

 _—un trozo de pastel de vainilla— hizo una pausa —por favor._

 _Cuando ella volvió con el pedido, y después del mal trato que Levi le había dado, seguía sonriendo dulcemente. Él sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, lo cual lo puso incómodo y molesto. Le pidió la cuenta una vez terminado el té y se fue al trabajo. Ese día no paró de pensar en camarera de aquel café, y las visitas al bar se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo y un estúpido. «patético» masculló por lo bajo. Un mes pasó desde la primera vez que Levi la vio, y por cosas del destino la mayoría de las veces ella lo atendía, y, esa tarde luego de terminar su mismo pedido de siempre, le dejó una generosa propina. Al día siguiente, cuando volvió, ella le entregó parte del dinero que Levi le había dejado._

 _—gracias por su amabilidad, pero no puedo aceptar tanto señor, es casi mi sueldo en propina._

 _No supo porque su honesta actitud lo molestó tanto. Quizás porque inconscientemente se sintió rechazado. La miró molesto a los ojos, ella sostuvo su mirada._

 _—yo no lo quiero devuelta— escupió molesto las palabras._

 _—está bien— contestó ella, alzando los hombros a manera de derrota. Miro a unos niños en la calle que vendían chocolates para llevar un plato de comida a la casa y se dirigió a ellos para regalarles el dinero, luego regresó a la mesa de Levi y le entregó la factura de la cuenta – aquí tiene, la próxima vez que quiera darme una propina así de generosa esos niños estarán más que felices._

 _No supo porque, pero Levi rió, haciendo que la mujer lo mire con una ceja levantada, intrigada—soy Levi Ackerman— Tampoco supo porque, pero se presentó._

 _—Petra Ral— le sonrió ella._

—Levi— le sonrió Petra mientras movía una mano frente a su cara, trayéndolo a la realidad.

—lo siento.

—¿en qué pensabas? — preguntó, divertida e intrigada.

—En cómo nos conocimos— respondió él mientras se sentaban sobre la manta. Ella lo miró y sonrió, para acto seguido robarle un corto beso en los labios.

La tarde transcurrió en una amena charla y risas por parte de su mujer, y sonrisas por parte de él, con las flores de cerezo brindando un ambiente romántico y relajado. Al llegar a casa y luego de acomodar las cosas se dirigieron a la habitación.

—gracias por hoy, Levi— Ral lo abrazó por la espalda una vez acostados en la cama. Él llevo sus manos a sus labios y las besó.

—sabes que no soy bueno como esposo— le dijo de espaldas —pero te quiero, Petra.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo cuanto había luchado él para confesarle eso —yo también te amo, Levi.

Ackerman se levantó para ducharse antes de ir a dormir, dejando que su mujer se relajara en la cama mientras lo esperaba. El celular de él sonó y ella se movió a su lado para mirar la pantalla; sus ojos se abrieron y sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella. Era el mensaje de una mujer contestando de manera juguetona.

si ven algún error perdón! tengo la mala costumbre de temrinar de escribir y subirlo jajajaja nos leemos la próxima gracias por sus comentarios, me llenan de alegría!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola preciosas! Sí, sí. Sé que dije que después del 5 de diciembre no iba a actualizar pero ¡es que este fic me carcome la cabeza! Todo el santo día vengo pensando en él, y todavía debo estudiar pero antes voy a sacarme las ganas.

Recomiendo que mientras lo leen escuchen las canciones de las estrofas que pongo al inicio, en este caso es "Set fire to the rain" de Adele. Al menos a mí me han inspirado a la hora de escribir jejeje bueno sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo :)

"Well, I felt something die

because I knew that that was the last time, the last time"

Se quedó unos segundos mirando la pantalla sin poder reaccionar ¿quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué le mandaba mensajes fuera del horario laboral y a altas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué había tanta complicidad e "intimidad" en sus palabras? El pecho de Petra comenzó a doler y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa de la rabia y el dolor que sentía. Celos, era celosa lo admitía, y no lo consideraba algo fuera de lugar ya que amaba a su esposo, y el hecho de saber que Levi tenía cierta complicidad e intimidad con otra mujer le dolía ¿Qué no era ella su mejor amiga, aquella mujer con la que se jugaba bromas, con la cual contaba sus más íntimos deseos, anhelos y miedos? Entonces ¿Por qué sentía que le estaban robando el lugar como tal?

El lío en su mente no la dejaba pensar con claridad, sus ojos se iban nublando a causa de las lágrimas que se formaban en ellos por la furia que sentía. Cuando Levi salió de la ducha envuelto solo con una toalla, su esposa intentó disimular su enfado y fingir que no pasaba nada. Él se recostó en la cama, beso su mejilla y miró su teléfono. Petra prendió el televisor frente a ella para intentar despejar los pensamientos, de vez en cuando miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su marido, pero éste era inexpresivo. Luego de una hora, Levi le pidió si apagaba el aparato para poder dormir, ella aceptó dejando a oscuras la habitación. Pasadas unas dos horas y sin poder descansar, se rindió y se levantó para ir al baño provocando que Levi se moviera dormido. Ella sabía que tenía el sueño ligero, y ante cada movimiento o ruido se despertaba, así que fue lo más sigilosa que pudo para ir al baño, no sin antes hacer una parada. Su curiosidad le ganó, e hizo algo que pensó que nunca haría: tomó el celular de la mesita de luz y se fue con él. Una vez encerrada en el baño marcó el pin de bloqueo del aparato y leyó la conversación. Otra vez la rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo provocando temblores, habían hablado un buen rato como buenos amigos, lo cual eso no le molestaba tanto, hasta que llegó al final de la conversación y vio el mensaje de su esposo diciéndole un cumplido a la chica. Ahogo los sollozos tapándose la boca. Quizás exageraba, quizás estaba viendo fantasmas donde no los había, se decía, pero no podía evitarlo. Odiaba el hecho de que Levi reía con otra mujer, se gastaba bromas con alguien que no era ella e incluso hablaba más tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue que todo esto sucedió? ¿en qué momento Petra dejó de ser su amiga, su confidente, su compañera y otra había tomado su lugar? «quizás exagero», se repitió varias veces, hasta que por fin decidió volver a la cama dándole la espalda a Levi para que no notara que seguía llorando, pero al momento en que se acomodó su esposo notó su calor y, todavía dormido, la encerró en un abrazo por detrás, haciendo más profundo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Cuando al día siguiente él volvió para cenar notó extraña a su mujer, haciendo que se incomodara. Volvía esa sensación pesada cuando se sentaban a cenar, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, algo que lo confundió, puesto que el día anterior había sido un día maravilloso para los dos.

—¿Qué sucede? — se preocupó al ver el estado de su mujer.

Vio como ella dejaba de jugar con su comida y lo miraba, otra vez sus hermosos ojos celestes parecían vacíos, pero a la vez tan vivos... y no supo porque... ¿podría ser que su mujer estaba enojada? ¿Pero por qué?

Cuando Petra oyó la pregunta de su esposo, decidió hablar sobre lo que había descubierto anoche. Respiro hondo cerrando sus ojos y los abrió al momento de largar el aire contenido —Levi— suspiró intentando reunir fuerzas —¿quién es Samy?

Noto la incomodidad en él y luego de unos segundos en silencio, los cuales le parecieron una eternidad, Ackerman al fin contestó:

—una colega ¿por qué me preguntas?

Su esposa intentó calmarse sin éxito alguno —porque me parece imprudente que te mande mensajes fuera del horario laboral si no es por trabajo, y si no fuera por trabajo también me parecería imprudente— sintió que su labio inferior temblaba.

—explícame mejor, Petra, porque me cuesta seguirte — inquirió él, molesto.

— tu celular sonó anoche, e inconscientemente miré la pantalla. Era un mensaje de una mujer llamada Samy que decía que aún esperaba su regalo, Levi. No sé qué tipo de bromas juegas, pero me ha parecido de mal gusto.

Él chasqueo la lengua — Petra es solo un juego.

Petra sentía que su cuerpo no paraba de temblar —¿un juego? — pregunto indignada.

Su marido la miro tranquilo —sí, solo un juego entre colegas. Me ganó una apuesta.

—Ni siquiera a mí me compras presentes, Levi— masculló su mujer.

— y a ella tampoco, así que no te preocupes es solo una compañera con la que tengo buena relación nada más.

—¿Buena relación? — no pudo contener el tono de su voz. Vió como Levi alzaba una ceja.

—si Petra, nos llevamos bien, solo eso.

Ella suspiró —¿y que tan bien se llevan?— de pronto Levi la miró molesto —perdóname que te pregunte, pero conociéndote tú reaccionarías peor si a esas horas me llega un mensaje de ese calibre de parte de un colega.

—creo que estas exagerando.

No sabía que le dolió más, si la indiferencia de Levi o el hecho de que minimizara la situación.

—entonces estás diciéndome que si un día ves mi celular con un mensaje de un compañero con el cual «solo tengo buena relación»—dijo esto último haciendo unas comillas con los dedos —, ¿no te importaría?

Él suspiró molesto y se frotó el rostro — no Petra, lo que digo es que estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua.

Ella apretó tanto el tenedor que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos — ¿así que me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua? — su esposo dejó de comer y levanto la mirada, molesto —Levi leí la conversación entera, le hiciste un cumplido.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Y por qué demonios revisas mi celular? — ladró él.

Su mujer apretó los dientes e intento calmarse, para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. El temblor de su cuerpo por culpa de la rabia era difícil de controlar.

—el último mensaje que le mandaste, despidiéndote, era un cumplido, Levi.

—¡no lo era! Simplemente bromee porque ella se dijo algo negativo.

—¡Pero sonó a un cumplido maldita sea, se puede malinterpretar! ¡Y mi*rda, estás casado! ¡Tú no sabes cómo se lo podría haber tomado ella! Quizás no lo dijiste con esas intenciones, pero debes cuidar como dices las cosas y más con una mujer.

—¡¿Cómo lo va a malinterpretar si fue una estúpida broma?!

Petra sintió que perdía los estribos. A veces Levi pasaba la raya, convirtiéndose en un idiota. Sabía que él no era bueno con las palabras y no se fijaba en lo que decía, porque para él no había dobles intenciones, pero esto ya era el colmo.

—¿Qué bromee diciendo algo negativo sobre ella y que le contestes, resaltando sus cualidades, tanto físicas como personales, no te parece que se pueda malinterpretar?

—No— fue su seca respuesta.

—pero no todos piensan como tú, entonces debes fijarte como dices las cosas, más con una mujer. Me gustaría ver como reaccionas si te pones en mi lugar.

—Entonces no debo hablar con nadie, porque según tú me malinterpretan.

Ral lo miró boquiabierta a causa de la indignación. No basto hablarle tranquila, tampoco basto rendirse ante él e intentar hablar dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran, simplemente porque ya no podía soportarlo más, Levi seguía justificándose y defendiéndola en ocasiones. Se rio mientras lloraba.

—Perdí el apetito, termina la cena sola— Levi se levantó enojado y se dirigió a la habitación dejando, otra vez, a su esposa llorando en el comedor. Al día siguiente cuando abrió los ojos, ni Petra ni sus cosas estaban en la casa.

Disculpen si los capítulos son muy cortitos... ahora si a estudiar ese bendito final jajajaa ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Buenas feliz año nuevo! No tengo mucho que decir jejeje esta vez me inspiré escuchando "_** ** _unconditionally" de katy perry. Cada cap que hago siempre va acorde a una canción, de ante mano gracias por leerme :) abrazo_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _So come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm, I would  
I do it all because I love you  
I love you, I love you"_**

…

 ** _"_** ** _Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally"_**

―――――― •✿•❀•✿•❀•✿•❀•✿• ――――――

 _Cuando Levi consultó la hora en el reloj despertador sobre su mesa de luz le sorprendió lo tarde que era puesto que él era una persona madrugadora. Se levantó hacia el baño para darse una ducha pues odiaba el calor ya que él era de sufrirlo un poco a veces lo que lo orillaba a dormir solo en boxers así que una vez en su baño se introdujo bajo la lluvia de la regadera y si bien él era de tomar las famosas "duchas militares" esta vez dejó darse un pequeño tiempo bajo el agua que lamia cada parte de su cuerpo relajándolo ante la sensación de las gotas frías sobre su acalorado cuerpo. Una vez cambiado y fresco desayunó como normalmente lo hacía mirando el periódico en su tableta digital consultando la bolsa de cambio, la economía del país y futuras complicaciones que se avecinaban según la nota del periodista. Llevar una empresa bancaria no era fácil, lo sabía muy bien ya que depende las decisiones que él y sus directivos tomaran afectarían a muchas personas sumado a la irregularidad monetaria del mercado en el país y el mundo, con los constantes cambios en la bolsa. Su tío había sido implacable a la hora de enseñarle el arte de dirigir el banco Ackerman siendo muy criticado por colegas por la rudeza con la que le enseñaba, en su momento, al adolescente Levi Ackerman aun así a él no le importaba ya que su vida siempre fue difícil. Hijo de una prostituta había nacido por el descuido de su madre con un cliente, Kuchel siempre le comentaba en sus últimos años de vida que su padre pronto los visitaría y él podría conocerlo pero ambos sabían que solo era una mentira que ella misma se decía para no caer en un pozo profundo, su madre era hermosa, tierna, dulce pero estricta y, muchos años después al crecer y ser consciente de algunas cosas, se ponía furioso al pensar que la manera que tuvieran pan en la mesa sea porque su madre vendía su cuerpo; ya más grande todo cobraba sentido para él, el por qué cada vez que un hombre o mujer llegaba Kuchel lo dejaba en el comedor mientras ella se adentraba en el dormitorio con sus clientes. Los gemidos de los clientes y su madre muchas veces lo perturbaban ya que él en su inocencia imaginaba que se estaban haciendo daño y luego de que el cliente se retirara su madre limpiaba sus lágrimas, entraba al baño a ducharse y luego corría a abrazarlo donde muchas veces Levi fue su consuelo. Una que otra vez presenciaba cuando uno de los clientes se ponía violento con ella y la golpeaba, en una oportunidad un Levi de 4 años impotente y cansado arremetió contra este recibiendo un revés que lo hizo volar a la pared de la habitación haciendo que se golpee fuertemente la cabeza, posicionándose a la espera de más golpes sintió el cálido cuerpo de su madre protegiéndolo mientras se encogía a causa del dolor recibido. En ese momento el dueño del burdel entró para separar al hombre y luego arremeter contra él por lastimar a una de sus empleadas, al volver abofeteo tan fuerte a su madre haciendo que cayera al piso y que la marca de la mano durara todo un día._

 _-si no controlas al mocoso los dos irán de patitas en la calle o peor lo alquilaré a él también. Que sea la última vez Kuchel que suceda esto o será peor para ti y esa mierda que tienes por hijo, si alguien te golpea solo grita o dile al parásito que nos avise maldita sea- se descargó el hombre azotando la puerta al salir._

 _En una ocasión el verdadero terror tomo posesión del rostro de su madre cuando el dueño del burdel le comentó que un cliente muy adinerado quería tener sexo con ella y con su hijo, detallando primero que quería ver a ambos, madre e hijo tener sexo, para luego él sumarse y cometer las más atroces aberraciones. El rostro de la mujer se puso blanco como una hoja de papel y al pequeño Levi de 6 años le dolieron las tripas ya que a tan corta edad empezaba a tomar consciencia del mundo de su madre. El hombre intentó calmarla diciéndole que si bien su negocio era ruin no era una calaña de ese nivel y que no los obligaría a hacer algo tan atroz haciendo que a su "empleada" le vuelva el color al rostro._

 _Una tarde comenzó a notar a su madre distinta, cada vez adelgazaba más y estaba más tiempo recostada y aunque ella se lo ocultaba Levi descubrió un pañuelo sucio manchado de sangre. Luego de un mes el cuerpo de su madre tomo un aspecto cadavérico y exhalo su último aliento dejando solo al niño en este mundo. Fueron 2 días viendo el cuerpo inerte de su madre, con sus labios carcomidos dejando a la vista su dentadura y su cuerpo comenzando a largar un olor putrefacto. Intentando no verla oculto su rostro entre sus piernas enrolladas en sus brazos, no dormía a causa de las pesadillas con el cadáver de su madre hasta que un día la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a un hombre alto y barbudo, con saco y sombrero negro. El hombre inspeccionó el lugar mirando cada punto de la habitación mientras se acercaba a la cama_

 _-haz adelgazado mucho Kuchel- pronunció con una voz grave._

 _-está muerta- logró articular Levi atrayendo la atención del desconocido._

 _Kenny Ackerman se sienta a los pies de la cama y observa el aspecto demacrado del niño: desnutrido, sucio, ojeroso y tembloroso -¿quién eres?-_

 _-Levi- contesto apenas audiblemente, le había costado mucha fuerza a causa del hambre, los olores del cuerpo de su madre, entre otras cosas, comentarle al hombre que su madre estaba muerta._

 _Sin decir nada el hombre se lo llevó con él para tiempo después revelarle que era su tío antes de morir dejando a cargo de una gran empresa a un Levi de 22 años. Habían pasado cinco años desde que Levi Ackerman había asumido el control de la empresa._

 _Su teléfono sonó con la llegada de un mensaje de su novia. Hacía dos años que había formalizado su relación con Petra Ral, la joven mesera que había conocido hace unos años en el bar cerca de su empresa. A Levi siempre le había costado formalizar, incluso socializar, con una persona a causa de sus experiencias vividas. La primera vez que tuvo sexo con una novia en el primer año de universidad (luego de un año de noviazgo y por la pesada insistencia de ella con respecto a intimar) lo había hecho horriblemente. Recordó haber corrido al inodoro a vomitar luego de salir de ella ocasionando que a causa de esa reacción, sumado a la frialdad de Levi, falta de compañerismo y carácter que tenía con ella, ella terminara con él en ese momento dejando la habitación mientras rompía en llanto. Luego de ella pasaron mujeres pasajeras pero no ayudaban ni mejorar la relación que él tenía con el sexo al punto de hacerlo rutinariamente, como si fuera un robot pero dando lo mejor de sí para satisfacer a sus compañeras. Cuando alguno de sus compañeros de universidad mencionaba el ir a un burdel Levi siempre se excusaba asqueado y su estómago daba un vuelco cuando uno de ellos contaba experiencias como participar de una orgía o las visitas a una prostituta; pero cuando Petra lo invitó a tomar un café y él intento excusarse sin éxito comenzó a sudar sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Intentó dar lo mejor de sí, proporcionarle placer, ser un buen amante pero no podía dejar de ponerse tenso y si bien rindió bien a la hora de estar juntos él notó que su compañera se percató de su incomodidad y rigidez pero en vez de reclamarle lo agasajo con un exquisito desayuno y una charla relajada, algo que sorprendió a Levi pues la mayoría de las mujeres con las que había tenido sexo le reclamaban su forma de ser y actuar a la hora de darse placer. Si bien cada vez que tenían sexo él iba dejando esa rigidez e incomodidad se le hacía difícil desapegarse de ella, siendo Petra comprensible en todo momento sin reclamar y ayudándolo a relajarse. Una noche recientemente cuando ella bajo su rostro a sus caderas y Levi adivinó sus intenciones se separó asqueado y enojado dejándola desconcertada, cuando Petra quiso preguntarle el por qué él se encerró en si misma provocando la típica discusión de Levi con sus amantes (en este caso su novia de hace tres años) y luego de escuchar a Petra decirle que estaba cansada él inesperadamente se disculpó con ella pero no pudo contarle su vergonzoso pasado._

 _Volviendo a la realidad miró el mensaje de su novia donde le decía que Erwin, un rubio casi cuarentón muy apuesto amigo íntimo de Levi, y Hange, otra amiga íntima, los había invitado a una barbacoa en su casa ese día lo cual a Levi desconcertó el hecho de que le hayan preguntado a Petra y no a él. Contesto el mensaje y mientras recogía la mesa fue planificando lo que quedaba del día._

 _-buenos días- le sonrió Petra para luego besarlo fugazmente en los labios mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad del asiento delantero del acompañante. Su novio había dicho de buscarla al mediodía y fiel a sí mismo a la hora pactada Levi estaciono frente a su casa, ella sabía que él odiaba la puntualidad y llegaba a cabrearse así que intentaba ser lo más puntual posible. Una vez listos se dirigieron a la casa de Erwin Smith a las afueras de la ciudad. Amigo de Levi se conocieron cuando Ackerman era enseñado por su tío para heredar la empresa, Erwin era uno de los socios y el segundo al mando. Honesto, responsable, bondadoso y determinado no le importaba que debía sacrificar con tal de conseguir el éxito de sus negocios siempre de la manera más honesta posible. Su actitud impasible lo mantenía firme ante las buenas o malas noticias, ante los buenos y malos tiempos y a pesar de que no tenía relación con Kenny, salvo la laboral, era muy estimado por éste. Hange también era una antigua empleada de Ackerman's Bank abandonando la empresa para asociarse con otras personas en un proyecto propio, era una persona un tanto interesante que sacaba de las casillas a Levi el cual era totalmente opuesto a ella: mientras él era ordenado, metódico y pulcro Hange era todo lo contrario. Atolondrada, hiperactiva, alegre y con una personalidad avasalladora Hange Zoe atraía las miradas y las personas terminaban odiándola o amándola._

 _Cuando Petra bajo del auto y miro la inmensa propiedad que tenía frente a ella no pudo más que quedar boquiabierta: si bien la casa tenía presencia no era muy grande pero lo que se robaba la atención era el inmenso parque con un pequeño bosque implantado. La vivienda con un estilo moderno pero campestre combinado con hermosos ventanales que dejaban que la luz solar iluminara el interior contaba con dos plantas donde la primera era para uso público y la planta alta era de uso privado del propietario. Una vez en la puerta Erwin los recibió con una media sonrisa, sabía que el hombre no era un amargado como Levi sin embargo era bastante serio_

 _-bienvenidos- los recibió amablemente, Petra sonrió mientras Levi asentía con la cabeza._

 _-¡pero si ya llegaron el amargado y la bella dama!- exclamo fuerte una alegre Hange dirigiéndose al hall de la casa_

 _-¡cállate cuatro ojos de mierda!- gritó un Levi molesto_

 _-¡Levi!- lo amonesto Petra en broma pero dejándole ver que también lo decía en serio. Él solo la miró fugazmente_

 _-no te preocupes Petra, nunca supo ser un hombre y estoy acostumbrada- le dijo una vez que los recibió – no entiendo como luego de tres años no le diste una patada en el trasero- el comentario que la mujer de cabello caoba le causó gracia -¡lo digo en serio! Este estúpido debe darse cuenta que se ha sacado la lotería contigo-_

 _-¿puedes cerrar ese maldito pico?- mascullo Levi._

 _-ya – comentó Erwin divertido- los demás nos esperan._

 _Se dirigieron al patio donde Erwin tenía la parrilla con la carne y verduras cocinándose, al lado de esta había una construcción cuadrada, más bien una habitación mayormente con ventanales, donde se encontraban las mesas y las sillas en donde se llevaría a cabo el almuerzo. Contaba con climatización tanto para el invierno como el verano, una televisión, una chimenea y una mesa pequeña donde Erwin probablemente jugaba juegos de cartas con sus invitados. Levi la presentó a los demás invitados, amigos en común de los tres: Nanaba y su esposo Mike Zacharius, la mujer de cabello corto rubio ceniza la saludo con una sonrisa seria pero sus hermosos ojos azules sonreían, Mike tuvo que agacharse un poco para saludarla debido a su altura e hizo que se sintiera incómoda cuando la olio y luego sonrió._

 _-es un fetiche estúpido que tiene- comentó Ackerman, no le hacía ninguna gracia que haga eso con Petra._

 _Petra eligió un lugar y Levi se sentó a su lado en el momento que Erwin venía con la comida ayudado por Hange. Agradecieron por la comida y se adentraron en una amena charla discutiendo temas variados. En las primeras reuniones Petra recordaba sentirse fuera de lugar ya que de lo que mayormente hablaban eran asuntos de negocios, sobre economía y debates sobre funcionamiento óptimo haciendo que ella se perdiera sin embargo luego de un tiempo se fue interiorizando en los temas gracias a las explicaciones de Levi._

 _-¿y tú Hange?- comentó Mike mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino – he escuchado que has tenido problemas con un cliente-_

 _\- ni me lo menciones- bromeo Hange, se dedicaba a su empresa de publicidad – pero fue culpa de él, nos había pedido un comercial un tanto extraño para promocionar unas barras de cereal: quería que hagamos un comercial con titanes rompiendo una ciudad y una niña les alcanzara una barra de cereal que cuando los titanes la comían saciaban su hambre y abandonaban el pueblo-_

 _-vaya, que disparatado- rio Nanaba._

 _-ese no fue el problema- continuo Hange – tuvimos que contratar personal ya que quería que haya humanos que enfrentaran a los titanes y el principal quería que fuera Eren Jaeger-_

 _-¡ohh el súper modelo y actor!- Exclamo Petra -es bastante apuesto y su cabello castaño y piel trigueña chacen un hermoso contraste con sus ojos grises-_

 _Levi la miro un poco molesto haciendo pensar a Petra si se había puesto celoso –el problema es que el mocoso es como una piedra en el culo –_

 _Hange rio – no seas así Levi, es joven pero si es un poco arrogante. La cuestión es que ahora tiene un look medio raro con el cabello largo y un poco de barba ya que está interpretando el papel principal de una película de guerra y debe lucir así pero el cliente había imaginado el comercial con Eren con el cabello corto y afeitado y fue todo un problema porque ninguno quería ceder-_

 _-pero existen las pelucas ¿o no?- pregunto Erwin_

 _-sí pero Jaeger no quería afeitarse porque, a diferencia de su hermano, a él le cuesta que le nazca bello facial y éste lo hace parecer más maduro-_

 _-pero… existen barbas postizas-_

 _-pero el pequeñín quería su bello facial- ironizó Hange_

 _– Fue sorpresivo que él haya quedado con el papel dado que es muy joven para representar el personaje que le toca interpretar- comentó Petra_

 _-la fama y la apariencia mi hermosa Petra- exclamó Hange – aunque también tiene talento pero es demasiado arrogante e impulsivo-_

 _El almuerzo continuo animadamente. Petra ayudó a Erwin a levantar la mesa y ayudarlo con la merienda._

 _-¿te sientes cómoda?- le pregunto Erwin mientras preparaba el café en la máquina_

 _-claro que si- le sonrió ella- ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?-_

 _Erwin sonrió divertido. Ya le había dicho a Petra que lo tutee y ella argumentaba que lo intentaba pero le inspiraba tanto respeto que no podía hacerlo._

 _-recuerdo cuando Levi te presentó a nosotros, estabas incómoda, un tanto nerviosa pero lo sobrellevaste bien, luego te vi perdida en las conversaciones pero ponías lo mejor de ti-_

 _-ohh si- rio ella –luego Levi me fue explicando las cosas para que no me sintiera apartada-_

 _-me disculpo por eso, podríamos hablar de otras cosas pero siempre acabamos en lo mismo-_

 _-no importa Erwin, aprecio que se preocupe por mí- le sonrió fraternalmente._

 _-concuerdo con Hange- continuaron hablando mientras él acomodaba las tazas y ella llenaba los cuencos con galletas- me sorprende que luego de tanto tiempo estés junto a Levi, se nota que lo quieres de verdad y me alegra-_

 _Ella sonrió conmovida pues sabía que para Levi Erwin era casi un hermano – gracias. Creo que sí, que estoy enamorada- admitió apenada._

 _-se nota que él también- Petra se sonrojó- la última novia que tuvo fue a los 23 pero creo que lo sabes y sé que también él no es el mejor novio – le dijo Erwin intentando descifrar si Levi se había abierto con ella –paciencia Petra, la vida de Levi no ha sido fácil-_

 _No supo como pero ella sabía a qué se refería Erwin precisamente. Era algo que guardaba para ella pero le extrañaba que a pesar de los años Levi siguiera igual: si bien había mejorado en su actitud a la hora de ir a la cama seguía poniendo esa rigidez que tanto lo caracterizaba, como si nunca se hubiera entregado a ella algo que realmente le dolía. Había sido paciente y darle su espacio pero últimamente se le hacía cada vez más insoportable; no es que para ella el sexo lo determinara todo sino que cuando lo hacía con Levi sentía como el mero acto de apareamiento y ella deseaba más, deseaba la conexión de sus almas, el momento íntimo sin barreras entre los dos, no solo lo carnal sino también la parte espiritual que conllevaba el hacer el amor. Le sonrió apenada y un tanto triste a Erwin recibiendo una mirada de empatía por parte de él para luego llevar la merienda donde se encontraban los demás._

 _-quiero quedarme contigo hoy- le sonrió Petra mientras colgaba del cuello de Levi. Él esbozo sonrisa seria mientras con dificultad abría la puerta de su casa._

 _Mientras cerraba la puerta ella comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente siguiendo el camino a la habitación. A Levi se le hacía extraño y divertido la seguridad que hoy sentía Petra quien tomo el control y lo tiraba sobre el colchón posicionándose ella encima de él. Sin dejar sus labios Petra comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa y acariciar su pecho mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde su quijada hasta su cuello, en el momento que comenzó a acariciarlo sentía esa incomodidad de Levi, los pectorales de Levi tensos bajo las palmas de sus manos._

 _-Levi- suspiró frustrada ella mientras cerraba los ojos –hace tres años que somos novios y ya… quiero saber porque cada vez que tenemos sexo te siento como si fueras un robot-_

 _Levi levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo y se apoyó en sus brazos mirando a Petra que aún seguía encima de él – Petra…-_

 _-dime Levi por favor-_

 _-¿acaso no te doy placer?- intentó excusarse él._

 _-si lo haces pero…- ella bajo y lamio su cuello haciendo que él suelte un suspiro y al instante se ponga tenso –eso. Quiero saber porque –_

 _-No quiero hablar de eso- argumentó él protegiéndose en sí mismo._

 _\- o sea que tienes un trauma con el sexo y nunca me lo dirás-_

 _Él se quedó mirándola a los ojos._

 _-bien- levanto las manos Petra –suficiente- ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta._

 _-espera Petra- Ackerman la había detenido reteniendo su brazo._

 _-no ¿sabes qué? Si no estás dispuesto a abrirte a mi renuncio. Yo te dije todo Levi, no escondí nada de ti. No quiero el sexo, no quiero la unión carnal de nosotros y las sensaciones solamente Levi, lo quiero todo. Te quiero todo a ti, enteramente. Sé que quizás no es tanto tiempo el que llevamos juntos pero si realmente quisiera solo acostarme con alguien lo obtendría con cualquier persona, sin embargo yo quiero todo de Levi Ackerman y siento que no me lo das-_

 _Se sentía tan frustrada, triste, impotente. Él solo masculló una maldición por lo bajo mientras agitaba nerviosamente su pelo. Petra le dio su espacio y tiempo con tal de que él solo se abriera a ella._

 _-me cuesta disfrutar el sexo porque… ¡maldición no puedo Petra!- estallo Ackerman poniéndola nerviosa._

 _-¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Temes que deje de amarte o te juzgue? Pues no lo haré pero por favor Levi quiero todo de ti, que te entregues en cuerpo y alma así como yo lo hice- se acercó lentamente a él besando sus mejillas, frente, labios, llenó todo su rostro de besos para tranquilizarlo y la tranquilizó que él no la rechazara en el estado en el que se encontraba. Lo sentó a los pies de la cama y ella se sentó junto a él entrelazando sus manos._

 _Con dificultas y con tono brusco él habló –mi madre era prostituta en uno de las ciudades más precarias del distrito- Ackerman miraba la pared frente a él. Mientras hablaba inconscientemente apretaba el agarre sobre la mano de Petra, su mandíbula y los músculos del cuello tensos. –trabajaba para un burdel, no era independiente. Un día se enamoró de un maldito imbécil que le prometió esa mierda del amor y nací yo- Sintió la otra mano de Petra sobre la mano que sostenía la de ella aun así no se animaba a mirarla a la cara- Crecí toda mi niñez escuchando como las malditas mierdas pagaban para follarse a mi madre y debía tapar mis oídos para no escuchar los gemidos. A veces la golpeaban y un día cansado decidí intervenir recibiendo un buen golpe contra la pared – esta vez Petra lo soltó para abrazar su torso y esconder su cabeza en su pecho y Levi sentía la humedad de sus lágrimas –es por eso que no puedo disfrutar el maldito acto sexual. Lo veo como el deseo primitivo de reproducirse, no es nada más para mí-_

 _Petra sollozo en el pecho de Levi. Erwin tenía razón y ahora ella lo comprendía todo y en parte se sentía culpable el haberlo presionado. Sentía la necesidad ferviente de protegerlo, de amarlo, de demostrarle que no era así como él veía la vida, de brindarle todo ese amor que le habían negado toda la vida. Quería llenar su vida de buenos recuerdos, que sea feliz. Lo miro y acarició su mejilla quedándose así, mirándose el uno al otro; la mirada de Levi llena de dolor y vergüenza atravesó su corazón como una daga, Petra lo abrazó fuertemente y Levi se dejó llevar, por primera vez, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Petra._

 _-nunca podría juzgarte por esto Levi- intentaba controlar sus lágrimas pero le era difícil._

 _-solo lo saben Erwin, Hange y tú- dijo Levi apenas audible ya que su rostro estaba pegado en el hombro de ella._

 _-te amo Levi Ackerman- Ral había alzado su rostro a la altura del suyo tomándolo con las dos manos -¿entiendes? Te amo y ahora te amo más que nunca. Te amaré incondicionalmente Levi Ackerman-_

 _"¡Maldición!" pensó en su interior, odiaba ser vulnerable, dejarse llevar por los sentimientos pero la declaración de su novia hizo que el corazón le dé un vuelvo. Ya no importaba nada y dejándose llevar por el impulso la besó_

 _-cásate conmigo Petra-_


	6. chapter 6

¡Buenas! ¿cómo han estado?

Asumo que la conocen, y si no, la canción es "Unconditionally" de Katy Perry. También pido disculpas si los personajes me quedan muy OOC, intento mantener la esencia de éstos pero al haberlos conocido en un contexto de guerra no quiere decir que realmente sean así, a ver me explico: están en un mundo lleno de conflictos y no nos lo han mostado bastante "relajados" o en otras situaciones, aun así no estoy intentando justificarme, para nada. El que más me cuesta es el bendito Levi con esa personalidad reprimida que tiene jajaja así que si me han quedado muy fuera de contexto por favor informenmelo

ahora si ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

"So come just as you are to me

Don't need apologies

Know that you are worthy

I'll take your bad days with your good

Walk through the storm, I would

I do it all because I love you

I love you, I love you"

"Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally"

Cuando Levi consultó la hora en el reloj despertador sobre su mesa de luz le sorprendió lo tarde que era puesto que él era una persona madrugadora. Se levantó hacia el baño para darse una ducha pues odiaba el calor ya que él era de sufrirlo un poco a veces lo que lo orillaba a dormir solo en boxers así que una vez en su baño se introdujo bajo la lluvia de la regadera y si bien él era de tomar las famosas "duchas militares" esta vez dejó darse un pequeño tiempo bajo el agua que lamia cada parte de su cuerpo relajándolo ante la sensación de las gotas frías sobre su acalorado cuerpo. Una vez cambiado y fresco desayunó como normalmente lo hacía mirando el periódico en su tableta digital consultando la bolsa de cambio, la economía del país y futuras complicaciones que se avecinaban según la nota del periodista. Llevar una empresa bancaria no era fácil, lo sabía muy bien ya que depende las decisiones que él y sus directivos tomaran afectarían a muchas personas sumado a la irregularidad monetaria del mercado en el país y el mundo, con los constantes cambios en la bolsa. Su tío había sido implacable a la hora de enseñarle el arte de dirigir el banco Ackerman siendo muy criticado por colegas por la rudeza con la que le enseñaba, en su momento, al adolescente Levi Ackerman aun así a él no le importaba ya que su vida siempre fue difícil. Hijo de una prostituta había nacido por el descuido de su madre con un cliente, Kuchel siempre le comentaba en sus últimos años de vida que su padre pronto los visitaría y él podría conocerlo pero ambos sabían que solo era una mentira que ella misma se decía para no caer en un pozo profundo, su madre era hermosa, tierna, dulce pero estricta y, muchos años después al crecer y ser consciente de algunas cosas, se ponía furioso al pensar que la manera que tuvieran pan en la mesa sea porque su madre vendía su cuerpo; ya más grande todo cobraba sentido para él, el por qué cada vez que un hombre o mujer llegaba Kuchel lo dejaba en el comedor mientras ella se adentraba en el dormitorio con sus clientes. Los gemidos de los clientes y su madre muchas veces lo perturbaban ya que él en su inocencia imaginaba que se estaban haciendo daño y luego de que el cliente se retirara su madre limpiaba sus lágrimas, entraba al baño a ducharse y luego corría a abrazarlo donde muchas veces Levi fue su consuelo. Una que otra vez presenciaba cuando uno de los clientes se ponía violento con ella y la golpeaba, en una oportunidad un Levi de 4 años impotente y cansado arremetió contra este recibiendo un revés que lo hizo volar a la pared de la habitación haciendo que se golpee fuertemente la cabeza, posicionándose a la espera de más golpes sintió el cálido cuerpo de su madre protegiéndolo mientras se encogía a causa del dolor recibido. En ese momento el dueño del burdel entró para separar al hombre y luego arremeter contra él por lastimar a una de sus empleadas, al volver abofeteo tan fuerte a su madre haciendo que cayera al piso y que la marca de la mano durara todo un día.

-si no controlas al mocoso los dos irán de patitas en la calle o peor lo alquilaré a él también. Que sea la última vez Kuchel que suceda esto o será peor para ti y esa mierda que tienes por hijo, si alguien te golpea solo grita o dile al parásito que nos avise maldita sea- se descargó el hombre azotando la puerta al salir.

En una ocasión el verdadero terror tomo posesión del rostro de su madre cuando el dueño del burdel le comentó que un cliente muy adinerado quería tener sexo con ella y con su hijo, detallando primero que quería ver a ambos, madre e hijo tener sexo, para luego él sumarse y cometer las más atroces aberraciones. El rostro de la mujer se puso blanco como una hoja de papel y al pequeño Levi de 6 años le dolieron las tripas ya que a tan corta edad empezaba a tomar consciencia del mundo de su madre. El hombre intentó calmarla diciéndole que si bien su negocio era ruin no era una calaña de ese nivel y que no los obligaría a hacer algo tan atroz haciendo que a su "empleada" le vuelva el color al rostro.

Una tarde comenzó a notar a su madre distinta, cada vez adelgazaba más y estaba más tiempo recostada y aunque ella se lo ocultaba Levi descubrió un pañuelo sucio manchado de sangre. Luego de un mes el cuerpo de su madre tomo un aspecto cadavérico y exhalo su último aliento dejando solo al niño en este mundo. Fueron 2 días viendo el cuerpo inerte de su madre, con sus labios carcomidos dejando a la vista su dentadura y su cuerpo comenzando a largar un olor putrefacto. Intentando no verla oculto su rostro entre sus piernas enrolladas en sus brazos, no dormía a causa de las pesadillas con el cadáver de su madre hasta que un día la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a un hombre alto y barbudo, con saco y sombrero negro. El hombre inspeccionó el lugar mirando cada punto de la habitación mientras se acercaba a la cama

-haz adelgazado mucho Kuchel- pronunció con una voz grave.

-está muerta- logró articular Levi atrayendo la atención del desconocido.

Kenny Ackerman se sienta a los pies de la cama y observa el aspecto demacrado del niño: desnutrido, sucio, ojeroso y tembloroso -¿quién eres?-

-Levi- contesto apenas audiblemente, le había costado mucha fuerza a causa del hambre, los olores del cuerpo de su madre, entre otras cosas, comentarle al hombre que su madre estaba muerta.

Sin decir nada el hombre se lo llevó con él para tiempo después revelarle que era su tío antes de morir dejando a cargo de una gran empresa a un Levi de 22 años. Habían pasado cinco años desde que Levi Ackerman había asumido el control de la empresa.

Su teléfono sonó con la llegada de un mensaje de su novia. Hacía tres años que había formalizado su relación con Petra Ral, la joven mesera que había conocido hace unos años en el bar cerca de su empresa. A Levi siempre le había costado formalizar, incluso socializar, con una persona a causa de sus experiencias vividas. La primera vez que tuvo sexo con una novia en el primer año de universidad (luego de un año de noviazgo y por la pesada insistencia de ella con respecto a intimar) lo había hecho horriblemente. Recordó haber corrido al inodoro a vomitar luego de salir de ella ocasionando que a causa de esa reacción, sumado a la frialdad de Levi, falta de compañerismo y carácter que tenía con ella, ella terminara con él en ese momento dejando la habitación mientras rompía en llanto. Luego de ella pasaron mujeres pasajeras pero no ayudaban ni mejorar la relación que él tenía con el sexo al punto de hacerlo rutinariamente, como si fuera un robot pero dando lo mejor de sí para satisfacer a sus compañeras. Cuando alguno de sus compañeros de universidad mencionaba el ir a un burdel Levi siempre se excusaba asqueado y su estómago daba un vuelco cuando uno de ellos contaba experiencias como participar de una orgía o las visitas a una prostituta; pero cuando Petra lo invitó a tomar un café y él intento excusarse sin éxito comenzó a sudar sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Intentó dar lo mejor de sí, proporcionarle placer, ser un buen amante pero no podía dejar de ponerse tenso y si bien rindió bien a la hora de estar juntos él notó que su compañera se percató de su incomodidad y rigidez pero en vez de reclamarle lo agasajo con un exquisito desayuno y una charla relajada, algo que sorprendió a Levi pues la mayoría de las mujeres con las que había tenido sexo le reclamaban su forma de ser y actuar a la hora de darse placer. Si bien cada vez que tenían sexo él iba dejando esa rigidez e incomodidad se le hacía difícil desapegarse de ella, siendo Petra comprensible en todo momento sin reclamar y ayudándolo a relajarse. Una noche recientemente cuando ella bajo su rostro a sus caderas y Levi adivinó sus intenciones se separó asqueado y enojado dejándola desconcertada, cuando Petra quiso preguntarle el por qué él se encerró en si misma provocando la típica discusión de Levi con sus amantes (en este caso su novia de hace tres años) y luego de escuchar a Petra decirle que estaba cansada él inesperadamente se disculpó con ella pero no pudo contarle su vergonzoso pasado.

Volviendo a la realidad miró el mensaje de su novia donde le decía que Erwin, un rubio casi cuarentón muy apuesto amigo íntimo de Levi, y Hange, otra amiga íntima, los había invitado a una barbacoa en su casa ese día lo cual a Levi desconcertó el hecho de que le hayan preguntado a Petra y no a él. Contesto el mensaje y mientras recogía la mesa fue planificando lo que quedaba del día.

-buenos días- le sonrió Petra para luego besarlo fugazmente en los labios mientras abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad del asiento delantero del acompañante. Su novio había dicho de buscarla al mediodía y fiel a sí mismo a la hora pactada Levi estaciono frente a su casa, ella sabía que él odiaba la puntualidad y llegaba a cabrearse así que intentaba ser lo más puntual posible. Una vez listos se dirigieron a la casa de Erwin Smith a las afueras de la ciudad. Amigo de Levi se conocieron cuando Ackerman era enseñado por su tío para heredar la empresa, Erwin era uno de los socios y el segundo al mando. Honesto, responsable, bondadoso y determinado no le importaba que debía sacrificar con tal de conseguir el éxito de sus negocios siempre de la manera más honesta posible. Su actitud impasible lo mantenía firme ante las buenas o malas noticias, ante los buenos y malos tiempos y a pesar de que no tenía relación con Kenny, salvo la laboral, era muy estimado por éste. Hange también era una antigua empleada de Ackerman's Bank abandonando la empresa para asociarse con otras personas en un proyecto propio, era una persona un tanto interesante que sacaba de las casillas a Levi el cual era totalmente opuesto a ella: mientras él era ordenado, metódico y pulcro Hange era todo lo contrario. Atolondrada, hiperactiva, alegre y con una personalidad avasalladora Hange Zoe atraía las miradas y las personas terminaban odiándola o amándola.

Cuando Petra bajo del auto y miro la inmensa propiedad que tenía frente a ella no pudo más que quedar boquiabierta: si bien la casa tenía presencia no era muy grande pero lo que se robaba la atención era el inmenso parque con un pequeño bosque implantado. La vivienda con un estilo moderno pero campestre combinado con hermosos ventanales que dejaban que la luz solar iluminara el interior contaba con dos plantas donde la primera era para uso público y la planta alta era de uso privado del propietario. Una vez en la puerta Erwin los recibió con una media sonrisa, sabía que el hombre no era un amargado como Levi sin embargo era bastante serio

-bienvenidos- los recibió amablemente, Petra sonrió mientras Levi asentía con la cabeza.

-¡pero si ya llegaron el amargado y la bella dama!- exclamo fuerte una alegre Hange dirigiéndose al hall de la casa

-¡cállate cuatro ojos de mierda!- gritó un Levi molesto

-¡Levi!- lo amonesto Petra en broma pero dejándole ver que también lo decía en serio. Él solo la miró fugazmente

-no te preocupes Petra, nunca supo ser un hombre y estoy acostumbrada- le dijo una vez que los recibió – no entiendo como luego de tres años no le diste una patada en el trasero- el comentario que la mujer de cabello caoba le causó gracia -¡lo digo en serio! Este estúpido debe darse cuenta que se ha sacado la lotería contigo-

-¿puedes cerrar ese maldito pico?- mascullo Levi.

-ya – comentó Erwin divertido- los demás nos esperan.

Se dirigieron al patio donde Erwin tenía la parrilla con la carne y verduras cocinándose, al lado de esta había una construcción cuadrada, más bien una habitación mayormente con ventanales, donde se encontraban las mesas y las sillas en donde se llevaría a cabo el almuerzo. Contaba con climatización tanto para el invierno como el verano, una televisión, una chimenea y una mesa pequeña donde Erwin probablemente jugaba juegos de cartas con sus invitados. Levi la presentó a los demás invitados, amigos en común de los tres: Nanaba y su esposo Mike Zacharius, la mujer de cabello corto rubio ceniza la saludo con una sonrisa seria pero sus hermosos ojos azules sonreían, Mike tuvo que agacharse un poco para saludarla debido a su altura e hizo que se sintiera incómoda cuando la olio y luego sonrió.

-es un fetiche estúpido que tiene- comentó Ackerman, no le hacía ninguna gracia que haga eso con Petra.

Petra eligió un lugar y Levi se sentó a su lado en el momento que Erwin venía con la comida ayudado por Hange. Agradecieron por la comida y se adentraron en una amena charla discutiendo temas variados. En las primeras reuniones Petra recordaba sentirse fuera de lugar ya que de lo que mayormente hablaban eran asuntos de negocios, sobre economía y debates sobre funcionamiento óptimo haciendo que ella se perdiera sin embargo luego de un tiempo se fue interiorizando en los temas gracias a las explicaciones de Levi.

-¿y tú Hange?- comentó Mike mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino – he escuchado que has tenido problemas con un cliente-

\- ni me lo menciones- bromeo Hange, se dedicaba a su empresa de publicidad – pero fue culpa de él, nos había pedido un comercial un tanto extraño para promocionar unas barras de cereal: quería que hagamos un comercial con titanes rompiendo una ciudad y una niña les alcanzara una barra de cereal que cuando los titanes la comían saciaban su hambre y abandonaban el pueblo-

-vaya, que disparatado- rio Nanaba.

-ese no fue el problema- continuo Hange – tuvimos que contratar personal ya que quería que haya humanos que enfrentaran a los titanes y el principal quería que fuera Eren Jaeger-

-¡ohh el súper modelo y actor!- Exclamo Petra -es bastante apuesto y su cabello castaño y piel trigueña chacen un hermoso contraste con sus ojos grises-

Levi la miro un poco molesto haciendo pensar a Petra si se había puesto celoso –el problema es que el mocoso es como una piedra en el culo –

Hange rio – no seas así Levi, es joven pero si es un poco arrogante. La cuestión es que ahora tiene un look medio raro con el cabello largo y un poco de barba ya que está interpretando el papel principal de una película de guerra y debe lucir así pero el cliente había imaginado el comercial con Eren con el cabello corto y afeitado y fue todo un problema porque ninguno quería ceder-

-pero existen las pelucas ¿o no?- pregunto Erwin

-sí pero Jaeger no quería afeitarse porque, a diferencia de su hermano, a él le cuesta que le nazca bello facial y éste lo hace parecer más maduro-

-pero... existen barbas postizas-

-pero el pequeñín quería su bello facial- ironizó Hange

– Fue sorpresivo que él haya quedado con el papel dado que es muy joven para representar el personaje que le toca interpretar- comentó Petra

-la fama y la apariencia mi hermosa Petra- exclamó Hange – aunque también tiene talento pero es demasiado arrogante e impulsivo-

El almuerzo continuo animadamente. Petra ayudó a Erwin a levantar la mesa y ayudarlo con la merienda.

-¿te sientes cómoda?- le pregunto Erwin mientras preparaba el café en la máquina

-claro que si- le sonrió ella- ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?-

Erwin sonrió divertido. Ya le había dicho a Petra que lo tutee y ella argumentaba que lo intentaba pero le inspiraba tanto respeto que no podía hacerlo.

-recuerdo cuando Levi te presentó a nosotros, estabas incómoda, un tanto nerviosa pero lo sobrellevaste bien, luego te vi perdida en las conversaciones pero ponías lo mejor de ti-

-ohh si- rio ella –luego Levi me fue explicando las cosas para que no me sintiera apartada-

-me disculpo por eso, podríamos hablar de otras cosas pero siempre acabamos en lo mismo-

-no importa Erwin, aprecio que se preocupe por mí- le sonrió fraternalmente.

-concuerdo con Hange- continuaron hablando mientras él acomodaba las tazas y ella llenaba los cuencos con galletas- me sorprende que luego de tanto tiempo estés junto a Levi, se nota que lo quieres de verdad y me alegra-

Ella sonrió conmovida pues sabía que para Levi Erwin era casi un hermano – gracias. Creo que sí, que estoy enamorada- admitió apenada.

-se nota que él también- Petra se sonrojó- la última novia que tuvo fue a los 23 pero creo que lo sabes y sé que también él no es el mejor novio – le dijo Erwin intentando descifrar si Levi se había abierto con ella –paciencia Petra, la vida de Levi no ha sido fácil-

No supo como pero ella sabía a qué se refería Erwin precisamente. Era algo que guardaba para ella pero le extrañaba que a pesar de los años Levi siguiera igual: si bien había mejorado en su actitud a la hora de ir a la cama seguía poniendo esa rigidez que tanto lo caracterizaba, como si nunca se hubiera entregado a ella algo que realmente le dolía. Había sido paciente y darle su espacio pero últimamente se le hacía cada vez más insoportable; no es que para ella el sexo lo determinara todo sino que cuando lo hacía con Levi sentía como el mero acto de apareamiento y ella deseaba más, deseaba la conexión de sus almas, el momento íntimo sin barreras entre los dos, no solo lo carnal sino también la parte espiritual que conllevaba el hacer el amor. Le sonrió apenada y un tanto triste a Erwin recibiendo una mirada de empatía por parte de él para luego llevar la merienda donde se encontraban los demás.

-quiero quedarme contigo hoy- le sonrió Petra mientras colgaba del cuello de Levi. Él esbozo sonrisa seria mientras con dificultad abría la puerta de su casa.

Mientras cerraba la puerta ella comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente siguiendo el camino a la habitación. A Levi se le hacía extraño y divertido la seguridad que hoy sentía Petra quien tomo el control y lo tiraba sobre el colchón posicionándose ella encima de él. Sin dejar sus labios Petra comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa y acariciar su pecho mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde su quijada hasta su cuello, en el momento que comenzó a acariciarlo sentía esa incomodidad de Levi, los pectorales de Levi tensos bajo las palmas de sus manos.

-Levi- suspiró frustrada ella mientras cerraba los ojos –hace tres años que somos novios y ya... quiero saber porque cada vez que tenemos sexo te siento como si fueras un robot-

Levi levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo y se apoyó en sus brazos mirando a Petra que aún seguía encima de él – Petra...-

-dime Levi por favor-

-¿acaso no te doy placer?- intentó excusarse él.

-si lo haces pero...- ella bajo y lamio su cuello haciendo que él suelte un suspiro y al instante se ponga tenso –eso. Quiero saber porque –

-No quiero hablar de eso- argumentó él protegiéndose en sí mismo.

\- o sea que tienes un trauma con el sexo y nunca me lo dirás-

Él se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

-bien- levanto las manos Petra –suficiente- ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-espera Petra- Ackerman la había detenido reteniendo su brazo.

-no ¿sabes qué? Si no estás dispuesto a abrirte a mi renuncio. Yo te dije todo Levi, no escondí nada de ti. No quiero el sexo, no quiero la unión carnal de nosotros y las sensaciones solamente Levi, lo quiero todo. Te quiero todo a ti, enteramente. Sé que quizás no es tanto tiempo el que llevamos juntos pero si realmente quisiera solo acostarme con alguien lo obtendría con cualquier persona, sin embargo yo quiero todo de Levi Ackerman y siento que no me lo das-

Se sentía tan frustrada, triste, impotente. Él solo masculló una maldición por lo bajo mientras agitaba nerviosamente su pelo. Petra le dio su espacio y tiempo con tal de que él solo se abriera a ella.

-me cuesta disfrutar el sexo porque... ¡maldición no puedo Petra!- estallo Ackerman poniéndola nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Temes que deje de amarte o te juzgue? Pues no lo haré pero por favor Levi quiero todo de ti, que te entregues en cuerpo y alma así como yo lo hice- se acercó lentamente a él besando sus mejillas, frente, labios, llenó todo su rostro de besos para tranquilizarlo y la tranquilizó que él no la rechazara en el estado en el que se encontraba. Lo sentó a los pies de la cama y ella se sentó junto a él entrelazando sus manos.

Levi podía decirle, después de todo si con su actitud y personalidad seguían en pareja es porque realmente Petra lo quería. Pero odiaba hablar de su pasado, si alguien lo sabía, se se enteraba estaría terminado. Sería la burla de todos, perdería el respeto de sus compañeros, colegas, personas. ¿Podría confiar en Petra? ¿En que ella guardara silencio? se arriesgo, sabía que podría arrepentirse más adelante después de todo él no creía en esas cosas del amor o las relaciones de pareja, para él era solo una excusa de la gente para no sentirse sola o la búsqueda de la naturaleza para preservar la especie, aun así con dificultad y con tono brusco él habló –mi madre era prostituta en uno de las ciudades más precarias del distrito- Ackerman miraba la pared frente a él. Mientras hablaba inconscientemente apretaba el agarre sobre la mano de Petra, su mandíbula y los músculos del cuello tensos. –trabajaba para un burdel, no era independiente. Un día se enamoró de un maldito imbécil que le prometió esa mierda del amor y nací yo- Sintió la otra mano de Petra sobre la mano que sostenía la de ella aun así no se animaba a mirarla a la cara- Crecí toda mi niñez escuchando como las malditas mierdas pagaban para follarse a mi madre y debía tapar mis oídos para no escuchar los gemidos. A veces la golpeaban y un día cansado decidí intervenir recibiendo un buen golpe contra la pared – esta vez Petra lo soltó para abrazar su torso y esconder su cabeza en su pecho y Levi sentía la humedad de sus lágrimas –es por eso que no puedo disfrutar el maldito acto sexual. Lo veo como el deseo primitivo de reproducirse, no es nada más para mí-

Petra sollozo en el pecho de Levi. Erwin tenía razón y ahora ella lo comprendía todo y en parte se sentía culpable el haberlo presionado. Sentía la necesidad ferviente de protegerlo, de amarlo, de demostrarle que no era así como él veía la vida, de brindarle todo ese amor que le habían negado toda la vida. Quería llenar su vida de buenos recuerdos, que sea feliz. Lo miro y acarició su mejilla quedándose así, mirándose el uno al otro; la mirada de Levi llena de dolor y vergüenza atravesó su corazón como una daga, Petra lo abrazó fuertemente y Levi se dejó llevar, por primera vez, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Petra.

-nunca podría juzgarte por esto Levi- intentaba controlar sus lágrimas pero le era difícil.

-solo lo saben Erwin, Hange y tú- dijo Levi apenas audible ya que su rostro estaba pegado en el hombro de ella.

-te amo Levi Ackerman- Ral había alzado su rostro a la altura del suyo tomándolo con las dos manos -¿entiendes? Te amo y ahora te amo más que nunca. Te amaré incondicionalmente-

"¡Maldición!" pensó en su interior, odiaba ser vulnerable, dejarse llevar por los sentimientos pero la declaración de su novia hizo que el corazón le dé un vuelvo, haciendolo sentir desprotegido y sin tener el control. Ya no importaba nada y dejándose llevar por el impulso la besó

-cásate conmigo Petra- las palabras que tanto guardaba hace tiempo por temor a arruinar la relación si las dejaba salir se le escaparon de los labios.


	7. chapter 7

¡Buenas noches! ¿cómo están? ¿como las trató el comienzo del nuevo año? he vuelto, como verán y sigo escribiendo igual lamentablemente jajaja así que les agradezco infitnitamente sus comentarios, me halagan, me alegran el día, me inspiran :)

Volvemos a la actualidad en el fic, con más drama, un matrimonio cada vez más roto y (sinceramente) un Levi cada vez más idiota xD

sin más que decir, y porque ya he dicho que soy muy mala con esto, las dejo con el capítulo ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!

ohh si, agradezco a@alaiaack por el hermoso dibujo ¡gracias hermosa! te quiero y me encantó el art. Es la portada de este cap

Las dejo leer el capítulo, que tengan una hermosa semana.

I'm giving you up

I've forgiven it all You set me free, oh

Send my love to your new lover

Treat her better

We gotta let go of all of our ghosts

We both know we ain't kids no more

-Buenos días Petra- saludó Hange mientras la invitaba a pasar. La noche pasada había recibido un mensaje de texto de la joven rubia pidiéndole si podría pasar unos días en su casa y que le iba a explicar lo sucedido ni bien llegara.

Petra suspiro mientras atravesaba el hall de su amiga. Si bien había conocido a Zoe a través de Levi era innegable la estrecha relación de amistad que tenían y le sorprendía que la mujer de cabellos cobrizos tomara parte de su lado cuando tenía que elegir entre ella y su marido. Sentía la mirada de Hange sobre su espalda, podría decir sin verla que estaba preocupada, ya que nunca habían peleado de esa manera con su esposo como para presentarse un día a las 6 de la mañana en la casa de una amiga, pero sentía que era una situación que ya no podía sostener más llevándola a tomar como medida desesperada de recurrir a la cálida amabilidad de Hange, algo muy atípico en la anfitriona del hogar debido a que solo se abría a su trabajo. Acomodo su valija al lado del brazo del sillón del comedor y miró a su amiga de manera apenada, le costó levantar la mirada hacia sus vibrantes ojos cafés pero se armó de valor para enfrentar la realidad.

-antes de avasallarte con preguntas te invito a desayunar- le sonrió la castaña.

Petra le devolvió el saludo y la acompaño a la cocina. Hange se andaba sin rodeos por la vida y en unos de los lugares donde lo notaba era en su hogar: para vivir solo una persona era bastante grande y al igual que Erwin contaba con dos plantas para uso privado y uso público, la cocina-comedor era enorme dividida por el ambiente decorado ya que las paredes de la cocina eran de ladrillos angostos pintados con pintura negra y una decoración moderna pero industrial mientras que el comedor era más sencillo y discreto con la mesa enorme de vidrio como protagonista. La dueña del hogar corrió hacia atrás una silla para su invitada que entendió la indirecta para tomar asiento mientras ella buscaba el café con el pan tostado y el acompañamiento: mermeladas, mantequilla, miel. Ral observó el delicado y delgado jarrón de cristal que albergaba una delicada flor como decoración de la mesa, perdiéndose en esta: era de un color blanco puro como el algodón que parecía resaltar con los rayos del sol que caían sobre ella y por un momento se imaginó si ella brillaría como esa hermosa flor o estaría a punto de marchitarse.

-aquí tienes Petra, puedes servirte a tu gusto- la orden de Hange la sacó de sus pensamientos. Le agradeció con una sonrisa y tomó su taza de café acompañándolo con una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa -¿y bien? Me gustaría saber cuál es el motivo de tu visita, no es que me moleste, al contrario, me halaga pero Levi tiene que haber arruinado todo para que tú estés aquí a esta hora sentada frente a mí-

La joven rubia inspiró profundo al punto de sentir como el aire le molestaba cuando entraba por la nariz – he descubierto que Levi me engaña- oyó una especia de gruñido de parte de Hange – bueno, no, quizás que me está por engañar. Con una tal Samy.

-maldita sea Levi-

-¿La conoces Hange?-

-Trabaja con él-

-sí, bueno- comentó Ral – imaginaba que era su compañera de trabajo-

-sí, sí. A lo que me refería es que es parte del equipo de altos mandos de Levi, lo siento –

-yo... yo no sabía que Levi tenía un equipo especial para llevar los temas del banco-

Hange la miró por un momento -¿Nunca en sus tres años y medio de matrimonio te ha hablado de su trabajo?-

-Sí, a veces lo hacía pero no en detalle y últimamente siempre estaba ocupado con asuntos de la empresa. Y yo tampoco me he interesado mucho en preguntarle- finalizó Petra hablando por lo bajo reflexionando que si este matrimonio se estaba yendo cuesta abajo no era solo por la falta de atención de su marido.

Su compañera soltó un largo suspiro luego de darle un sorbo a su taza de té – Hace un año ella se incorporó al equipo por lo que me contó Erwin. Es muy eficiente, disciplinada y organizada, tomando responsabilidad en muchas de las tareas por lo que entiendo que sea con la que más relación tiene en el equipo. Pero me sorprende y decepciona que el imbécil caiga en ese tipo de situaciones, no pensé que fuera tan estúpido- comentó molesta la castaña.

-yo, yo sé que no he sido la mejor esposa. No voy a echarle toda la culpa a Levi, sé que últimamente – Petra hizo una pausa – siento que lo único que nos une es el acto sexual Hange-

-¿alguna vez intentaron hablar del tema?-

\- No, siempre que tocábamos el tema laboral la charla terminaba en una discusión-

\- Ese idiota de Ackerman priorizando las responsabilidades- Hange estiró su brazo hacia la mejilla de Petra – no sabe el tesoro que tiene entre manos y esperemos que no lo pierda, aunque te ha descuidado demasiado. Puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras, eres bienvenida-

Petra sonrió de manera sincera luego de mucho tiempo –realmente aprecio tu ayuda Hange – apoyó su mano sobre la mano de Hange que posaba en su mejilla y recibió una sonrisa de ésta como respuesta – sé que podrá parecerte infantil pero por ahora no tengo deseos de verlo-

-entiendo, pero creo que ustedes dos deberían hablar. No tomen decisiones apresuradas- dicho esto Zoe comenzó a levantar la mesa una vez hubieron terminado.

Había pasado un día desde que Ackerman no tenía noticias de su esposa. La mañana en que se despertó solo en la cama se extrañó de la ausencia de Petra luego de buscarla por la casa. Pensó que quizás haya ido de compras o quizás quisiera su tiempo a solas. Luego de mensajes sin respuestas a lo largo del día comenzó a preocuparse haciendo que la llame en muchas ocasiones, todas con el contestador automático como respuesta, al volver a su hogar continuaba estando solo. "Maldita sea" pensó. Había llegado en la madrugada debido al día complicado que había tenido en el trabajo lleno de reuniones y asuntos que tuvo que resolver por la incompetencia de sus subordinados. Cuando fue a desvestirse para bañarse y luego al buscar ropa, al abrir el placard descubrió que las cosas de su esposa no estaban. Nunca imaginó que realmente Petra lo dejaría. Pensó que había tenido una rabieta para que él se enojara o simplemente quería despejar su mente pero no se le habría cruzado la idea de que realmente se vaya. Largó un par de maldiciones y malas palabras al aire mientras que la mesita auxiliar del cuarto era víctima de su furia, abrió rápidamente su computadora y revisó sus cuentas bancarias: ningún registro de extracción de dinero, ni uso de las tarjetas. Nada. Volvió a llamarla, no importaba que fuera tan tarde, y seguía sin poder contactarse. Pensó en llamar a sus amigos a ver si sabían del paradero de su esposa pero, al igual que ella, solo escuchaba el tono del contestador automático. Pasó toda la noche sin dormir, hundido en el sentimiento de furia, enojo por la actitud tan infantil de su mujer. La amaba pero en estos momentos quería acogotarla. Levi era un manojo de nervios sin saber el paradero de Petra, pensamientos y situaciones negativas inundaban su mente al punto de pensar en llamar a las autoridades recordando que solo tomarían su denuncia luego de 48 horas de desaparición.

A la hora de llegar a su trabajo no le importó sus ojeras mucho más marcadas, ni su humor de perros o la manera en que trataba a la gente, se dirigió a su despacho azotando la puerta por detrás de él. Se sentó en su cómoda y amplia silla de escritorio con su mente llena de pensamientos hacia su esposa.

-Señor Ackerman- una dudosa secretaria asomaba la cabeza por detrás de la puerta.

-¡¿qué demonios sucede?!-

-¡lo siento! solo venía a avisarle que en diez minutos debe asistir a la reunión del comité- respondió temerosa la mujer ante la mirada asesina de su jefe.

-mierda- soltó Levi gruñendo, no era un buen día para reuniones cuando en lo único que pensaba era en donde demonios estaba su mujer –gracias, puedes irte- se tiró hacia el escritorio apoyando su codo sobre esté y su mano sobre su frente.

Exhalo pesadamente y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, realmente quería destruir su oficina completa para descargar su furia.

Luego de unos minutos se dirigió a la sala de juntas donde Erwin y compañía lo esperaban para la reunión de cada mes. Tanto el director de la compañía como sus demás subordinados de los altos mandos de las otras sucursales se reunían una vez al mes para debatir temas concernientes a la empresa bancaria, desde las tasas de interés, especulaciones de la suba o baja de divisas, inversiones, entre otros temas; "El escuadrón de Ackerman" era llamado por parte de los empleados de "Ackerman's bank". Al entrar a la sala, los 5 integrantes que conformaban el equipo lo esperaban. Se sentó junto a Sami, que si bien estaba muy apuesta en su vestido azul a Levi le costaba concentrarse en su figura con el suceso ocurrido en su hogar, quién le sonrío de manera inocente para luego percatarse del humor de éste.

-¡Ackerman!- Levi dio un pequeño respingo ante el grito de su subordinado Smith. Si bien él era el jefe a Erwin lo estimaba casi como si Levi fuera su subordinado -¿Qué opinas de la idea que ha sugerido Mike?-

¡Mierda! Vaya a saber cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos, maldita sea solo le daban ganas de encontrar a Petra y... él más que nadie sabía que nunca podría levantarle la mano así que lo único que se le ocurría para torturarla eran un par de gritos e insultos seguidos de una dominación hacia ella y descargar su enojo con una sesión sensual con su esposa. Él era la imagen de lo intachable, ejemplo a seguir como jefe, no podía estar divagando en una reunión tan importante. Observó la mirada de sus compañeros puestas sobre él, parecía que Samy le preguntaba qué sucedía con solo mirarlo.

-Démonos un descanso- sugirió Erwin cansada y un poco molesto.

-oi Erwin, no te olvides de la jerarquización de la empresa y quién realmente manda- sabía que Erwin no tenía la culpa y no debía enfocar su enojo e inestabilidad en él pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Levi Ackerman no pudo controlarse.

Smith respondió a la mirada desafiante de su jefe mirándolo de la misma manera haciendo que el aire se volviera pesado a causa de la tensión. Hubo silencio por casi segundos, que parecieron eternos, hasta que Mike decidió intervenir.

-Creo que realmente necesitamos un descanso ¿puedo sugerir jefe que reprogramemos la reunión?-

Levi chasqueo la lengua irritado mientras se levantaba violentamente de la silla y abandonaba la sala.

-¿y ahora qué demonios?- preguntó Nanaba.

-no tengo idea-

-la única vez que Levi se pone así es porque algo se salió del control que él establece- menciono Erwin – pierde los estribos cuando las cosas no van según el ritmo que él impone-

Luego de un rato de su salida abrupta Levi escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta de su oficina seguido de la cabeza de su subordinada con una amplia sonrisa aunque él podía notar su nerviosismo. Él asintió a su petición dejándola entrar, Samy tomo asiento en la silla al otro lado del escritorio.

-¿y bien?- su jefe alzó una ceja, desafiante –algo te sucede, lo dejaste bien claro minutos atrás-

-no sabía que debía de reportarte sobre mis emociones-

-ok- alzó las manos a la defensiva –tienes un humor de perros-

-si, lo tengo Williams así que no me jodas-

-¡maldita sea Ackerman, púdrete!- le grito ella levantándose hacia la puerta-

-¡está bien, lo siento maldita sea!- masculló molesto – es solo que es un día complicado-

Samy Williams lo observó un momento –entiendo, así que si quieres hablar... ya sabes – movió su hombro dando a entender que podía confiar en ella. El acto fue un tanto cómico y Levi esbozó una media sonrisa -¡aha! Te reíste- sonrío Samy triunfalmente – vamos Levi, despeja tu mente y prepárate que falta muy poco para nuestra amada fiesta de fin de año – comentó guiñándole un ojo.

Levi chasqueo la lengua un tanto divertido. Conversó con Samy hasta que se dio cuenta de que era hora de volver a casa, o de buscar a Petra en su caso, así que tomo sus cosas y junto con su compañera abandonó el edificio.

-¿consideras una buena noche para ir de tragos o lo dejamos para otro momento?- pregunto Samy un poco dudosa.

-quizás en otro momento además de que no le avisamos al resto-

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y Ackerman entendió la indirecta. Maldita sea estaba demasiado preocupado por su mujer para tontear con su compañera de trabajo, pero no podía negar que por un momento ese acto hizo que su corazón vaya un poquito más rápido de lo normal, molestándolo en algún punto. El sonido de la puerta principal del edificio interrumpió el silencio entre ellos, Erwin Smith abandonaba la oficina para dirigirse a su hogar. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de Levi y una sonrisa por parte de Samy.

-Levi- lo llamó Erwin con su característica voz gruesa –quisiera hablar contigo-

Ackerman imaginó que era sobre lo sucedido en la tarde y pensó en disculparse, en parte, por si actitud. Saludo a samy, quien lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndolo a los dos, y se fue en dirección a Erwin quién se dirigía al estacionamiento.

-sobre lo hoy Erwin- comenzó Levi.

-Por si quieres saber, Petra está con Hange-

El rostro de Levi se llenó de sorpresa -¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto pausadamente.

-Hange nunca te lo diría, Petra se lo pidió. Encontré a Moblit en la tienda ayer por la noche y se le escapó de la boca-

Levi rio irónico. Moblit no era mal tipo, y le parecía increíble que hubiera alguien que amara y soportara a Hange, pero a veces podía llegar a ser muy torpe. Levi saludó a Erwin quién no esperó agradecimientos por parte de Levi, lo conocía, sabía cómo era su jefe, por su parte Levi encendió el motor de su auto y emprendió camino hacia la casa de Zoe.

Cuando Petra oyó el timbre abandonó la cocina por un momento para ir a atender la puerta. Olvidó las altas horas de la noche y no pausó a meditar si era hora de abrir la puerta a un extraño o solo preguntarle por su identidad por el comunicador del timbre. En cuanto vio el rostro de la persona al otro lado se petrificó por la sorpresa.

En el momento que Levi vio su hermoso cabello dorado y sus ojos celestes llenos de sorpresa y preocupación olvidó, casi completamente, todo su enojo. Sin pensarlo arrebató un beso de los labios de su esposa pero ella forcejeo para apartarlo sin éxito alguno; a pesar de su cuerpo, un poco menudo a comparación del cuerpo promedio de los hombres de su edad, Levi poseía fuerza casi sobre humana y un cuerpo trabajado. Notó como ella se iba rindiendo para aceptar que él profundizara el beso. Apretó su delicada mano con violencia agarrando el cabello de Levi, desaliñándolo un poco.

-Petra- a Levi le costaba hablar ya que se había quedado sin aliento- ¿me quieres explicar por qué demonios te fuiste?- notó la mirada molesta de ella.

-no tenías por qué besarme así- parecía indignada.

-soy tu esposo maldita sea-

-eso no te da el derecho a obligarme- ella mentía, lo sabía. Lo extrañaba exageradamente, extrañaba todo de su marido pero su orgullo no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

-no pareció que te obligaba-

-¿A qué viniste Levi?- Petra se preguntó como él había logrado ubicarla y se sintió traicionada por su amiga.

\- a buscarte, nos vamos-

-¿disculpa?- Ral se cruzó de brazos.

-que nos vamos- contestó Levi pausadamente y de manera autoritaria - ¿dónde están tus cosas?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a entrar al hogar.

-vete Levi-

-No. Vienes conmigo Petra-

Su esposa comenzó a perder la inagotable paciencia que la caracterizaba –no quiero irme contigo, me quedo aquí así que vete por favor-

-¿Qué demonios te pasa para comportarte de manera tan infantil?-

-¡¿Qué demonios me pasa, estás preguntándome realmente que me pasa?!- Petra estalló enojada -¡Coqueteas con tu colega y justificas tu acción y me preguntas que me pasa!-

-¡Deja esa estupidez Petra!-

-¡y lo sigues negando hasta ahora! ¡Maldición Levi vete! Estoy harta de pelear, cansada de ser relegada por tu trabajo, cansada de tu orgullo. No voy a tolerar que mires a otras mujeres y quedarme callada ¡estoy cansada de este matrimonio!- intentó contener las lágrimas a causa de la rabia. Maldita sea, no podía creer que Levi siguiera negando sus acciones e hiciera como si nada pasara – ¡No soy tu maldita muñeca ni tu estúpida sirvienta!-

Su esposo la tomó por su brazo y por un momento ella se asustó. Sabía del temperamento de él y de su fuerza, y lo comprobaba por el dolor que le estaba proporcionando en su ante brazo, vio los ojos de Levi llenos de furia y se preparó mentalmente.

-No sabía que te disgustaba tanto estar conmigo- Levi escupió las palabras casi mascullándolas. Notó la mirada atemorizada de Petra y aflojó su agarre, lo que menos quería en estos momentos es que ella pensara que él la golpearía, un pensamiento completamente erróneo.

-oi Levi- observó a Hange que se asomaba al cuarto -¿Qué es lo que haces?- Zoe lo miraba molesta.

Él soltó a su esposa -¿Qué mierda quieres cuatro ojos?-

-lo que quiero es que te comportes decentemente y dejes de hacer tanto escándalo. Te recuerdo que es mi casa y que puedo llamar a las autoridades, no sin antes darte un buen puñetazo-

Maldita sea, pensó. Lo único que faltaba era un escándalo mediático donde lo acusaran de disturbios y posible violencia de género. Nunca se le cruzaría por la mente hacerle algún tipo de daño a su esposa. Observó a Petra que lo seguía mirando de manera molesta y a la vez triste, sin ningún rastro de temor en la mirada –Solo quiero que vuelvas a casa, Petra- se tragó su orgullo al decir esas palabras y bajo su guardia sin importar que haya un tercero observando la escena.

Petra dudó un momento. Pocas veces había visto a Levi mostrar un poco de vulnerabilidad, algo que hizo tastabillar su voluntad y decisión. Y luego vino el nombre de su compañera de trabajo, lo que le dio fuerzas para seguir firme. Quizás estaba siendo un poco dura, quizás exageraba pero no iba a dejar que Levi le faltara el respeto ni tampoco se sentía con deseos de pelear con la postura inamovible de su marido. Tomó la mano de él encerrándola con las suyas, vio como Levi la miraba intensamente y pudo ver un poco de súplica en su mirada. Inspiró profundamente y se separó.

-vete Levi, por favor- le dijo ella bajando la mirada mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de Hange dejando a su marido al otro lado.


	8. Capítulo 8

¡Hola! Perdón por el copypaste de wattpad pero no estoy en casa y encima estoy subiendo desfe la aplicación de celular de fanfiction (así que les pido disculpas si hay errores en el formato o se ve feo, todavía no aprendo a usar fanfiction desde el celular).

Les agradezco por seguir esta historia.

Amo sus comentarios, me llenan el alma, me encantan. En serio agradezco por darle una oportunidad a mi historia ¡las atesoro! ahora si, las dejo leer.

\--

 **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter**

 **Dancing through the fire**

 **'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar**

 **Louder, louder than a lion**

 **'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!**

―――― •••••••• ――――

-¿estás bien Petra?- Hange se acercaba a la mesa con una taza de chocolate caliente.

Petra lo recibió con una sonrisa un tanto apagada y le dio un sorbo a su taza. Dejo que el sabor del chocolate le proporcionara cierto placer mientras lo saboreaba, era como un relajante pero mucho más saludable y delicioso. Su amiga la observaba paciente, dándole su tiempo para procesar lo sucedido.

-¿no dirás nada?- le preguntó la rubia mientras hacía garabatos en la taza fijando su vista en ésta.

-no tengo nada nuevo que decirte, solo que tu esposo es un imbécil-

Petra lanzó una risilla sarcástica y melancólica y Hange la abrazo.

-yo creo que deberían dejar que la situación tenga un respiro, ya sabes que entre oxígeno para que no se ahoguen entre los dos. Lo conozco Petra, es un imbécil pero realmente te ama solo que debe vencer su maldito orgullo-

Sus hermosos ojos celestes comenzaron a molestarle a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaba a reprimir. Sentía un gran peso sobre su espalda, un peso que había llevado en dos de sus cuatro años casada con Levi Ackerman. Había intentado fingir que no pasaba nada, que una brecha comenzaba abrirse cada vez más entre ellos pero no tuvo éxito. Se refugió en vicios, como el cigarrillo algo que ella siempre odio y sin embargo el saber que la mataba lentamente le daba cierto placer, como si le diera la oportunidad a su cuerpo el experimentar lo que sentía su alma, puso su mejor sonrisa y aguantó situaciones y escenas de su esposo. Toleró ser relegada por el trabajo de Levi y cada vez más abandonada, hasta agotarse.

-creo que iré a dormir Hange, agradezco de todo corazón lo que haces por mí y siento molestarte-

-Petra, tú no molestas, si eres un sol- le sonrió Hange.

Ella se despidió y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Corrió el edredón y se introdujo en la cama aunque no concilió el sueño en toda la noche.

-mmmmmmmmm... ¡mmmmmmm!- exclama Hange mientras saboreaba un trozo de pastel de fruta mientras desayunaba con su amiga. Petra rio ante la reacción de la anfitriona aunque debía admitir que el pastel de la panadería de a dos calles de distancia estaba realmente delicioso -la verdad que es un placer empezar el día comiendo algo tan delicioso-

Ral estuvo de acuerdo con Zoe. Tomó lo que quedaba de café en su taza y se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño. Las mañanas de Petra Ral consistían en levantarse, lavarse el rostro con un gel de limpieza para luego humectar su piel con una crema hidratante. Antes de eso lavaba sus dientes el cual era el inicio de su rutina matutina, y una vez realizaba baja a desayunar. Era Ley en ella que luego del desayuno tuviera ganas de orinar, no podía con su caprichoso aparato urinario por lo que siempre interrumpía la charla con su amiga.

-Hange, planeo buscar trabajo-

Zoe la miro - asumo que todavía no planeas volver- notó la incomodidad y malentendido de Petra - oh no, no pienses que te estoy echando porque es todo lo contrario. Estoy de acuerdo y me entusiasma tu decisión, si quieres puedes ser mi secretaria, puedo hacer todo el papeleo para que mañana mismo...-

-No- la interrumpió Petra- quiero conseguir trabajo por mí misma sin embargo agradezco tu amabilidad Hange- le sonrió - si entro en algún puesto en tu empresa quiero que sea por mérito propio-

Hange le sonrió a modo de comprensión -entiendo, me parece correcto-

-si no te molesta saldré a repartir mi curriculum-

\- ¿A qué aspiras?-

-sinceramente a lo que sea, aunque tengo experiencia como asistente y mesera. La razón por la que quiero trabajar es que quiero volver a la universidad para retomar mi carrera-

-¡eso es genial, cuentas con todo mi apoyo!-

-gracias Hange- su agradecimiento fue sincero.

-¿quieres el auto para ir en tu búsqueda de trabajo?-

-oh no, no te preocupes. Gracias amiga-

Se despidió de Hange y se abrigó para salir. El invierno había comenzado y de una manera muy cruda, al salir una pequeña nevada la sorprendió al igual que la cantidad de nieve en el suelo. Inmediatamente recordó a su esposo quién prefería el frío por sobre el calor, su argumento era que con el frío no sudabas, y su esposo odiaba oler mal o tan siquiera sentirse sucio por dos minutos. Su nariz enrojeció y se cubrió con sus manos, calentándose con su aliento mientras emprendía su camino. Recorrió toda la ciudad, recordó lo que era viajar en el subterráneo apretada de gente en las horas picos, cuidándose de los hombres que aprovechaban el poco espacio para aprovecharse de las mujeres. La ventaja de viajar apretada era el calor humano, el cual era beneficioso en invierno. Los copos de nieve, pequeños, mojaban su gorro de lana y la ciudad se teñía de blanco proporcionándole un paisaje bellísimo del crudo invierno. Sus botas se perdían 2 centímetros en la nieve y pensó en apurarse por si el temporal empeoraba. Para cuando terminó con el asunto de buscar trabajo ya era mediodía, inconscientemente había dejado la empresa de Hange para lo último. Respiró hondo y empujo la gran puerta de vidrio entrando en el edificio. Habló con la recepcionista del hall, comentándole las intenciones que tenía en la empresa y la mujer recibió el curriculum de Ral, luego le pregunto a la empleada si el café era abierto al público, y al recibir un sí como respuesta, siguió por el pasillo hacia el fondo. El café de la empresa quedaba en la parte trasera de la empresa, con la increíble vista del hermoso jardín de ésta. Amplio, sofisticado pero a la vez sencillo daba la sensación de comodidad y confort que cualquier empleado necesitaba a la hora de darse un descanso. Se sentó en una de las mesas y observó la carta. No le mencionó a Hange que estaba en el establecimiento ya que sentía que se aprovechaba de su amistad, así que secretamente rogaba no encontrarla, y si lo hacía se sentiría tranquila que era algo que debía pasar.

-buenos días señorita ¿ya sabe lo que desea pedir?-

La mesera la volvió a la realidad -buenos días- le sonrió cálidamente -quisiera el menú del día-

La jovencita anotó el pedido en una libreta de mano y sonriendo le anuncio que en una media hora su pedido estaría listo. Ral mató el tiempo observando cosas en su celular mientras esperaba la comida. Una vez que llegó el pedido y habiendo terminado el almuerzo pagó la cuenta, dio propina a la simpática jovencita y tomó sus cosas para volver al hogar de su amiga. Cuando recién había salido del edificio su teléfono sonó con una llamada entrante de un número desconocido

-buenos días ¿hablo con la señorita Petra Ral?-

-buenos días, si es correcto habla con ella-

-ohh, soy Belfort Joe, de recursos humanos de Zoe's la empresa de publicidad. Hoy nos llegó su curriculum y tenemos un puesto como moza en la cafetería de la empresa y quería preguntarle cuando estaría disponible para una entrevista-

-le parecerá gracioso pero estoy en la puerta, recién salgo de la cafetería ya que almorcé allí-

-ohh bueno si usted desea podemos tener la entrevista ahora-

-por mi está perfecto-

-está bien, suba al piso 3 y pregunte por mí, es la tercer oficina del ala derecha-

Petra agradeció y colgó la llamada para volver a entrar al lugar y subir al tercer piso. Al llegar se presentó con la secretaria y le comentó el motivo de su visita, la secretaria comunico a su superior de su presencia y la acompaño hasta la puerta de la oficina donde la anunció con Belfort. Éste estrechó su mano a modo de saludo y la invitó a sentarse, era un joven muy amable de apariencia y rasgos suaves, con una cabellera de un tono rubio pálido y ojos café.

-bienvenida señorita Ral, sé que es una entrevista repentina pero estamos necesitados de que el puesto sea cubierto debido a que en una semana nos hemos quedado sin dos de nuestras empleadas en el café. Le comento que estará a prueba un mes, el horario es de ocho horas diarias y un sueldo acorde a su puesto. Debo decirle que nuestra presidenta no escatima en gastos con respecto al sueldo de sus empleados. Si usted acepta comenzaría mañana-

Era verdad que era una entrevista repentina, algo que hizo pensar a Petra si su amiga no estaría involucrada en el asunto, algo que le preguntaría una vez llegara a su hogar. La joven aceptó la oferta, firmó el contrato y se despidió del empleado. Estando sola en el ascensor lanzo un pequeño chillido de felicidad debido a la nueva etapa que venía por delante en su vida, después de mucho tiempo volvería a ser independiente, se valdría por sí misma como solía hacerlo. Recordó cuando le comentó a Levi que le gustaría trabajar, algo en lo que él se negó rotundamente alegando que él se esforzaría por darle lo que necesitaba y alentándola a que se enfoque en sus estudios, pero debido a los problemas que enfrentaba su matrimonio y la depresión que apareció a raíz de éstos hicieron que Petra abandonara sus estudios universitarios y se refugiara en la soledad de su hogar. Pero ahora se sentía plena, feliz y en camino a sentirse realizada.

-¿Petra? ¿Petra Ral?-

Petra se dio vuelta en dirección a la voz masculina que la llamaba y su rostro se transformó por la alegría -¡Zeke Jaeger!-

Corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Zeke Jaeger había sido su compañero y amigo de la secundaria, dejó de verlo cuando ambos tomaron rumbos separados al estudiar en diferentes universidades. En sus treinta igual que ella, Zeke era muy apuesto: con un metro ochenta y tres de altura, de pelo rubio tan pálido que parecía blanco y con una barba completa no muy tupida que resaltaba su atractividad. Sus ojos eran redondos y de color verde aceituna los cuales eran cubiertos por unas gafas circulares que le daban estilo, no había perdido su tonificado físico, observó Petra, su escultural cuerpo se podía notar por debajo de su traje.

Él correspondió al abrazo de su antigua amiga, que se había alzado de puntitas de pie, lo cual le pareció un poco adorable.

-¡Santo cielo Zeke, tanto tiempo!- comentó Petra emocionada.

Él rio igual de emocionado que ella - lo mismo digo-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo estás? No sabes cuánto me alegra verte- la sonrisa amplia de Petra no se borraba de su rostro.

-pues, trabajo aquí. De hecho soy socio de Hange-

-¿en serio? ¡Pero qué sorpresa!-

-¿y tú?-

-estaba buscando trabajo y acabo de entrevistarme con el empleado de recursos humanos y comenzaré mañana en la cafetería-

-wow, que sorpresa Ral. Quizás nos veamos más seguido-

-eso espero- comentó alegre ella.

Él miró su reloj para consultar la hora -dime que no almorzaste, aunque sé que es tarde, lo sé-

-lo lamento, si almorcé- comentó apenada.

-mhm- Zeke adoptó una postura pensativa - ¿Qué ambos hayamos almorzado nos impide pasar un ratito juntos para ponernos al día, que dices de un café?-

-excelente idea- confesó ella. Así que siguió a Zeke a su automóvil y se dirigieron al café más cercano de la ciudad.

La cafetería era de ensueño, más bien era una pastelería. Una muy conocida y cara, al entrar y sentarse Petra repasó mentalmente cuánto dinero llevaba en la billetera y que podría pedir sin excederse en gastos.

-conozco esa mirada Petra- le comentó Zeke sentado frente a ella y observándola mientras se perdía en si misma, pensando algo para ella -y no, no pagarás tu parte. Yo te invitaré-

-Zeke...-

-he dicho, mi adorable amiga, que pagaré yo-

Ella bufó un poco molesta, conocía a Jaeger y sabía que era terco, además de caballero así que optó por rendirse y aceptó el trato. Petra y Zeke eran compañeros de secundaria, él era el popular lanzador del equipo de béisbol del colegio y el rey de la secundaria. A pesar de su popularidad Jaeger no se aprovechaba de ella ejerciendo poder sobre otros, más bien no toleraba las estupideces adolescentes de querer humillar a los demás, y cuando descubría que alguno del equipo se aprovechaba de su fuerza o posición él mismo se encargaba del asunto. Conoció a Petra cuando ella juntaba firmas para la preservación de especies en extinción, ya que ella era una fuerte ambientalista, e inmediatamente se hicieron amigos. Petra admitía sentirse incómoda entre el grupo V.I.P, y muchas veces era despreciada ya sea por sus ideales proteccionistas o por las chicas que iban detrás de su amigo; sin embargo Zeke la hacía sentir a gusto a su lado, no remarcaba la ya establecida jerarquía escolar (ella a la altura de los nerds en la pirámide jerárquica de la escuela y su amigo posicionado en lo más alto como el rey popular) ni tampoco se burlaba de sus intereses por el medio ambiente, de hecho una que otra vez la acompaño a voluntariados como la limpieza de una plaza pública luego de un recital en donde no se habían molestado por limpiar el desorden ocasionado la noche anterior o las muchas protestas y actividades para la preservación de especies. Habían tenido una hermosa e inocente amistad, que fue menguando cuando tomaron caminos separados una vez que se graduaron, ella estudiando comunicación y él administración. A veces sus compañeros de clases los bromeaban diciéndoles que eran pareja o que había química entre ellos, algo que negaban rotundamente haciendo que a veces Zeke se molestara por ese tipo de comentarios.

Y luego de 14 años se volvían a reencontrar, algo que hizo muy feliz a Ral, recordando buenos viejos tiempos al verlo. Observó que él sacaba un cigarro y lo prendía, un vicio que ya tenía de la secundaria que, sin embargo, no consumía seguido debido a su desempeño como deportista.

 _"-¿por qué fumas Zeke? Sabes que eso te mata lentamente-_

 _Se encontraban en el estacionamiento del estadio del colegio, hacía dos horas que el equipo de Jaeger había jugado obteniendo la victoria. Luego de celebrar el triunfo Zeke tenía la costumbre de volver al colegio con su amiga para pasar un momento de tranquilidad, algo que a ella no le gustaba mucho ya que infringían las leyes._

 _-lo sé pero es algo que no me importa mi querida y adorable Petra-_

 _Ella se molestó y le arrancó el cigarro de la boca._

 _-¡oye!- Zeke tomó la mano que tenía su cigarro, molesto._

 _-si sabes que te mata ten un poquito de amor hacia ti mismo idiota- ella se soltó de su agarre y miró el tubo de tabaco recubierto con papel, miró a Zeke y acerco el cigarro a sus labios, dándole una bocanada. Cuando el humo ingreso en su cuerpo y llegó a sus pulmones tosió a modo de rechazo -¡esto sabe a estiércol! ¿Cómo puedes fumar algo así?- gritó indignada mientras intentaba recuperarse mientras oía a su amigo reír"_

Ella lo imitó sacando un cigarro de la cartera e inclinándose hacia él para pedirle fuego. Zeke la miró sorprendido y luego arqueo una ceja

-¿fumas, tú, Petra Ral, fumas?-

Ella lo miró insistente y él se acercó para prender su cigarro.

-larga historia- respondió ella dándole una bocanada a su cigarrillo mentolado.

-soy todo oídos, me intriga saber por qué mi amiga, la cual me hostigaba por mi vicio, me acompaña en el camino de matarse lentamente, según ella, con el tabaco-

Ella miro hacia otro lado, evadiendo el pedido de su amigo albino -realmente me alegra habernos encontrado-

Él entendió la indirecta aunque quedó muy intrigado ante la resistencia de ella en contarle ciertas cosas - a mí también Petra, hace mucho, 14 años exactamente, que no nos vemos-

-lo sé- rio ella - ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-claro. Así que pongámonos al corriente, me enteré que eres la esposa de Ackerman- notó como ella se tensaba.

-así es-

-¿todo va bien?- preguntó un poco preocupado. Ella suspiró de manera pesada y él entendió la situación por completo -lamento si te incomodé Petra, no estás obligada a decirme nada-

Ral sonrió de manera triste -algún día, te contaré-

-todo a su tiempo mí querida amiga - le sonrió Zeke, haciendo que ella se relajara un poco más.

Luego del café y el pastel y las horas de charla poniéndose al corriente el joven rubio pagó la cuenta y se retiró de la cafetería con su amiga.

-gracias por el buen rato-

-un placer- le contestó Zeke - ¿deseas que te lleve?-

-oh no, voy para la casa de Hange y no queda muy lejos. El tiempo ha mejorado y me gustaría tomar una caminata-

-está bien, lo que la dama desee. Te dejo tranquila, espero que nos veamos pronto, en serio me agradó volver a verte-

-a mí también Zeke, es lindo volver a ver una vieja amistad-

Jaeger le dio un abrazo a modo de despedida.

Cuando Ackerman esperaba que el bendito semáforo pasara de rojo a verde vio una hermosa y corta cabellera rubia a los lejos que salía de la cafetería de la calle de enfrente. No iba sola, estaba acompañada de un hombre, algo que hizo que se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza. Cambio de planes y decidió seguir a su esposa, estacionó cerca de su ubicación mientras la veía que charlaba amenamente con su acompañante, quién le resultaba conocido pero no podía acordarse quién demonios era, y cuando vio como el rostro de Petra cobraba vida y su sonrisa iluminaba sus hermosas facciones se sintió dolido y enojado. Esa era la Petra de la que se había enamorado: la Petra alegre, risueña, feliz y radiante. Una Petra que hace mucho no veía en su mujer y que la volvía a encontrar pero esta vez sonriéndole a otro hombre. Su vista se nubló por la furia y la tristeza de apoderaba de su mente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh por favor, ni yo puedo creer que mi historia ya tiene ¡9 capítulos! y Yo que me decía que solo la haría de aproximadamente 4, 5 capítulos nomas; intentaré no alargar el drama. ¡Hola a todos/as! Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a ustedes, mis lectores, porque sin ustedes mi historia no seguiría escribiéndose. Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de ésta, me da felicidad leer cada uno de sus comentarios y "teorizar" sobre el siguiente capítulo jaja (que a veces ni yo se que va a pasar).**

 **He estado intentado mejorar mi redacción y narrativa, y estoy infinitamente agradecida a mi beta, porque si mi fic evoluciona para bien, es gracias a ella.**

 **Bueno, ahora basta de palabrerías. Ha sido largo el capítulo de hoy, lo admito. Pero es que a veces se me vienen ideas nuevas y no quiero dejarlas pasar. Nuevamente, gracias por leerme y preparen los pañuelos, porque en las próximas actualizaciones comienza el "infierno" de Petra. Nos leemos luego :D**

―――――― •✿•❀•✿•❀•✿•❀•✿• ――――――

Ackerman cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez dentro. Su enorme pent-house le daba la bienvenida y lo hacía sentir más solo que nunca: enorme, de dos plantas con ventanales que llegaban al techo, espacioso y moderno, elegante. Vacío. Levi era un experto tanto para manejar, ocultar o reprimir sus emociones, pero al entrar en la casa que por cuatro años había compartido con Petra sintió que las emociones lo consumían. La extrañaba, la anhelaba, la necesitaba. Su corazón se encogió al recordar su hermosa sonrisa que presencio en la tarde, aquella que iba dirigida hacia otro hombre. No hacia su esposo, no hacia Levi, no hacia él. Soltó un grito de frustración mientras arrojaba su saco, golpeó fuertemente la pared con su puño hasta que sus nudillos dolieron y sangraron. Y luego de mucho tiempo lloró, Levi Ackerman lloró de angustia mientras diferentes expresiones del rostro de su esposa inundaban su mente al mismo tiempo que él se dejaba caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda sobre la pared. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que era de mañana, comprendiendo que había llorado hasta quedarse dormido. Se sintió un imbécil, débil, estúpido e indefenso, odiaba que sus emociones tuvieran dominio sobre él, ya que acostumbraba tener el control sobre todo. Pero se trataba de Petra, de su esposa, de la mujer que amaba. Se incorporó lentamente para subir escaleras y darse un baño, observó su reflejo en el espejo: el pelo desaliñado, sus ojeras más profundas que el día anterior y su camisa hecha un desastre. Metió su cuerpo bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente afloje la tensión de sus hombros, cerró sus ojos y metió su rostro bajo la lluvia de agua. La figura de su mujer en su cama, con los rayos del sol acariciando su piel cruzó por su mente haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara, era un hombre después de todo y hacía dos semanas y media que no veía a su esposa. Sacudió su cabeza intentando disipar esos pensamientos, salió de la ducha, lavó sus dientes, se vistió y bajó a desayunar, comenzando la rutina de siempre: ver la bolsa de valores, consultar su agenda, prepararse mentalmente para el día de trabajo habitual. Levantó la mirada del plato, notando nuevamente la soledad en la que estaba actualmente. Miró la silla que tenía en frente, la silla que normalmente ocuparía Petra una vez servido el desayuno –que vale recalcar que no era el insulso tazón de avena y leche que estaba comiendo en ese momento- para comenzar una charla acerca del día que le esperaba a ambos. Realmente la extrañaba, ser sentimental no iba con Levi Ackerman pero al demonio ¡era su esposa! Merecía todo el sentimentalismo del mundo viniendo de su parte, entonces en ese momento, mientras su mirada recorría todo el pent-house, debido a que no había divisiones en el primer piso, se decidió a hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para traer a Petra a su lado, por el momento continuaría la rutina de su día yendo a trabajar.

—Ackerman— su colega Erwin lo saludo al encontrarse en el ascensor de la empresa.

Levi asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo —buenos días.

— ¿Has visto el valor de las bolsas esta mañana?

—Maldición, sí —Levi pensó que no necesitaba otro problema para añadir en su caótica situación—. De seguir así será bastante problemático.

—Mantengamos la calma, esperemos a ver en qué valores cierran esta tarde y si la situación sigue nos reuniremos para buscar alguna solución.

El presidente estuvo de acuerdo con su subordinado y, una vez abiertas las puertas, se despidió de éste para dirigirse a su despacho.

—Buenos días, Sr. Ackerman.

—Buenos días— contestó de la misma manera tosca que hacía siempre.

Notó un leve temblor en las manos de su secretaria, que le hizo recordar cómo se había comportado la última vez, haciéndolo sentir culpable por descargar su mal genio contra su persona. Carraspeo y se acercó al perchero para dejar su saco, sentándose en su escritorio una vez dejado la prenda de ropa colgada.

— ¿Le traigo una taza de café?—

—Por favor— contestó amablemente, dándole una leve sonrisa, algo que hizo relajar la postura rígida de ella, quién le devolvió el gesto.

Para cuando consultó la hora ya había anochecido, Levi se adentraba tanto en su trabajo que perdía la noción del tiempo algunas veces. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando pesadamente. Se restregó la cara para despabilarse. Preparándose para dirigirse a su casa. Sin embargo, al momento del que había encendido el motor del auto, su móvil sonó con la llegada de un mensaje de texto de parte de su compañera Samy, quién emocionada le escribía que faltaban dos semanas para la fiesta de fin de año de la empresa. Samy. Se había olvidado completamente de ella en todo el día, desde la noche anterior, para ser más exactos. Petra y su trabajo mantenían su cabeza ocupada todo el día, era en lo único que podía pensar. Recordó la invitación de ella días atrás, algo que lo sorprendió, sobre todo en estos momentos tenso que atravesaba, confundiéndolo más por unos momentos.

Estaba cansado, tanto física como anímicamente, deseando solo llegar a casa para dormir y darle un poco de descanso a su mente.

Ya era mediodía cuando Petra observó su reloj de mano. Había comenzado a trabajar desde la mañana, obteniendo buenos comentarios por parte de sus jefes en su tercer día laboral. No hacía falta aclarar lo contenta que se sentía, algo que Hange notó al segundo día diciéndole que estaba sonriendo más seguido o que su rostro se veía más iluminado; comentarios que hicieron que las mejillas de Ral se tiñeran con un suave rojo. Su empleador le indicó que era su rato de descanso y ella obedeció colocando la bandeja plateada en la barra para entrar en la cocina por su almuerzo, saludó amablemente a la cocinera mientras ésta le entregaba un plato y se acomodó en una de las sillas de la sala en común de los empleados de la cafetería. Consultó su agenda en el celular mientras degustaba un sándwich, viendo la hora pasar. El tiempo en el trabajo se pasaban rápido, entrando a las ocho de la mañana y saliendo a las cinco de la tarde, cuando ya oscurecía debido al invierno que presentaba los días más cortos que el resto del año. Una vez llegada a la casa de su amiga se encontró con el novio de ésta en el living.

—Buenas noches, Moblit.

—Hola, Petra — le saludó éste dulcemente. — ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

—Muy bien ¿y Hange?

—Se está terminando de preparar, perdona por robar a tu amiga esta noche.

La manera en que lo dijo hizo que ella se llenara de ternura. Hange salía con Moblit desde hace dos años. Era su secretario tiempo atrás, velando por su seguridad y la de la empresa, ya que su jefa era bastante peculiar. Siempre le había enternecido la manera en que la trataba, como si fuera alguien frágil y preciado que había que atesorar, algo que –pensó Petra- sorprendió y enterneció a su amiga también, acostumbrada a que la vieran y trataran como un bicho raro, sin oportunidad de mostrarse tal cual es, algo que Moblit vio y aceptó.

—Hola, Petra —saludó Hange bajando las escaleras— ¿cómo ha ido tu día? No me esperes, quizás hoy no duerma aquí.

Petra sonrió traviesa —muy bien, todos son muy amables, y por cierto no pensaba esperarte.

Hange rio divertida mientras agarraba su saco del perchero y salía con Moblit hacia su cita. Por otra parte la joven rubia preparó lo necesario para descansar y tener una noche de películas en soledad, donde podría despejar su mente y relajarse, pero en el momento en que iba a acomodarse en el sillón el timbre de la residencia sonó, interrumpiendo sus planes; era entrada la noche, y las películas de terror que había preparado para mirar le habían jugado una mala pasada, por este motivo su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos preocupantes sobre sí debía atender o no. El sonido del timbre la sacó de su debate acercándose al telefonillo, observó a través de la pantalla del timbre a un repartidor con un ramo de flores en la mano. Luego de anunciarse y ver que es seguro abrió la puerta para recibir el paquete. Efectivamente, era ramo surtido de flores. Intrigada lo observó con detenimiento hasta encontrar un pequeño sobre pegado, el cual arrancó y leyó la nota dentro:

 _«En el lenguaje de las flores cada una tiene un significado específico: las flores No me olvides significan "amor verdadero"; la flor de Azahar "amor eterno"; el clavel rosado significa "nunca te olvidaré"; la dalia naranja "perfecta"; la dalia rosa significa que "voy a intentar hacerte siempre feliz" y la Camelia "te querré siempre"»_

Era un ramo extraño, pensó ella luego de dejar la nota para observar las flores, unas no muy convencionales a la hora de regalar. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y releyó la nota dos veces más. Se quedó ensimismada viendo el ramo, su nariz enrojecida comenzó a picar, y las amenazantes lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos... Levi ¿quién más podría ser sino? Él no era romántico para nada, no era un experto en el campo del romanticismo, y al ver el ramo tan extraño lo confirmó; soltó una risita que dio paso al sollozo, mientras sentía una sensación de calor en su abdomen debido al acto tierno de su marido, el hecho de que Levi tuviera un detalle tan tierno hacia ella la lleno de felicidad amarga, imagino a su marido peleando con su orgullo y, luego de haberle ganado, dirigirse hasta la florería, exponer su caso en particular y dejar que lo ayuden para luego mandárselo. No podía equivocarse, era la letra de Ackerman: pulcra, elegante, rígida. Pero esas palabras lograron calentarla como si la abrazaran. Ya calmada acercó el ramo a su rostro para oler la fragancia que desprendía y rio ante la mezcla extraña, provocándole ternura una vez más. Miró el celular en la mesita de luz, se mordió el labio y dejó llevarse por el impulso. Luego de marcar dos tonos escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea:

—Hola, Petra.

Ella cerró sus ojos por un momento y suspiró al escuchar la voz de su marido luego de tantos días. La escuchaba ronca y un tanto tensa, al igual que su respiración.

—Gra— le costaba hablar sin que el llanto se quisiera apoderar de ella otra vez—. Gracias por las flores.

—De nada— contestó él luego de una pausa.

— ¿Cómo... estás?

Podía sentir la tensión en el aire, luego una pausa incómoda por parte de los dos Levi contestó del otro lado:

—Vuelve a casa Petra... por favor.

El oír un leve quiebre en la voz de él hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Inspiró hondo para poder recuperar el control y hablar.

—Levi... no quiero ser tu segunda opción, no quiero estar encerrada en esa casa esperándote a que puedas notarme.

—Petra, tú siempre has sido mi primera opción.

—No, sabes que no. Sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo no lo soy y me duele ¿lo sabes? Me casé contigo Levi, pero me tratas como si fuera tu amante y odio tener que... tener que competir con la compañía—. Se fregó la nariz intentando calmarse sin éxito alguno— demuéstrame que me estimas por encima de todo, y te prometo que volveré a tu lado. Te amo Levi— finalizó, cortando la llamada.

Lo amaba, nunca había dejado de amarlo, extrañaba todo de él, lo extrañaba a él: el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, su mirada seria, su ceño fruncido, la rigidez de su postura y como se suavizaba al tacto de ella. Extrañaba su tiempo con él o cuando en las noches la buscaba para dormir abrazados, sus conversaciones matutinas o su tiempo como pareja, ya sea en citas afuera o momentos en casa. Lo extrañaba, lo quería. Se acostó en su cama oliendo las flores e imaginando que Levi la abrazaba por detrás, calentándole el alma mientras se quedaba dormida.

— ¡Petra, Petra!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que gritaban su nombre; su amiga corría tras ella pasando la enorme puerta de vidrio de la empresa, la esperó a que recupere el aliento.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hange?

—Petra— su amiga se había arrodillado y agarrado su mano—. En estos momentos eres como mi salvavidas, depende de ti si me hundes o me ayudas a salir a flote.

—Por amor de los cielos, mujer, me estás preocupando.

—Lo siento por el drama— rio ella mientras se incorporaba —. Pero necesito un favor. Estamos por lanzar una campaña publicitaria de un nuevo perfume de la marca más reconocida del país, ya estábamos en la fase de fotografia de la publicidad, pero la modelo nos plantó. Intentamos comunicarnos con ella pero no dábamos con su paradero hasta que logramos hablar con su representante, el cual nos dijo que le dejó una nota diciéndole que necesitaba un tiempo de paz —Zoe bufó molesta—. Maldición, yo se la presión que se mueve en este ambiente ¡pero ha sido demasiado irresponsable! Ya le notifique al representante que le llegará la carta documento por haber roto el contrato. Yendo al punto, necesito un reemplazo.

—Estás de broma, Hange.

— ¡Por favor! Vamos Petra, eres hermosa.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso estás loca? Nunca enfrenté una cámara.

—Lo sé, lo sé —la retuvo un tanto desesperada—. Pero no es nada osado Petra, es una sencilla foto con un modelo.

— ¿con un hombre? ¡Por Dios, Hange! ¿Quieres que Levi nos acogote? ¡Estallará de furia!

Zoe volvió a arrodillarse, esta vez de manera suplicante —Por favor, Petra, por favor. Esta situación nos ha descolocado, es difícil conseguir una modelo reconocida de manera tan espontánea y si debo contratar una amateur prefiero darte el empleo a ti, sé que el dinero te ayudará, incluso si lo deseas podrás alquilar todo un piso si quisieras.

Ral se quedó mirando unos momentos a la mujer arrodillada delante de ella, quién ponía su mejor cara para generar compasión en la joven rubia. Al final soltó un gemido de resignación, dándole la victoria a Zoe.

—si Levi arma escándalo tú pones la cara.

— ¡Sí!— Hange se incorporó y dio un saltito de victoria, luego abrazo a su amiga de manera brusca.

—Hange, me aprietas demasiado.

—Lo siento, es la emoción. Ay Petra, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

En el momento en que entró al set para conocer al equipo se quedó paralizada. Siendo sábado, luego de dos días desde que había aceptado la propuesta de su "jefa" y habiendo hecho el papeleo correspondiente, se dirigió a la empresa bien temprano para cumplir con lo prometido. Esa mañana Hange no paraba de hablar, comentándole acerca de la campaña, de su compañero de publicidad, como sería la sesión de fotos, entre otras cosas. Muchas veces, a lo largo de los dos días que habían pasado, se preguntó dónde se había metido y el por qué había aceptado la propuesta.

¿Y qué pensaría su esposo sobre esto? ¿Se enojaría? Estaban distanciados pero aun así seguían unidos bajo la ley, y ella no le había consultado. En parte se sentía algo culpable, extraña, como descolocada quizás y ansiosa a la vez. Al momento de entrar en la habitación su mente quedó en blanco: observaba al fotógrafo y sus asistentes preparando el trípode y la cámara, las maquilladoras yendo a los camarines a preparar todo para recibir a los modelos, mientras el equipo restante se encargaba de la iluminación, tentempiés para el descanso, entre otras cosas. Hange le indicó con la mano que la siguiera a conocer a su compañero de trabajo. Al ingresar al camarín se sorprendió y le intimido el hecho de que iba a compartir trabajo con el modelo y actor más cotizado del momento: Eren Jaeger. El joven se levantó de la silla para tenderle la mano a modo de saludo; un poco más alto del promedio normal de estatura y con veinte años se encontraba en el auge de su carrera. Su pelo castaño que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, que en ese momento lo llevaba atado en una cola a mitad de la cabeza, le daba un toque sensual y salvaje que se suavizaba con la apenas poblada barba que tenía. Pero, aparte de su tonificado cuerpo, lo que lo hacía tan atractivo eran sus grandes ojos de un color verde esmeralda intenso, que se llevaban toda la atención del lugar al cual Eren llegaba, sin duda era un joven muy apuesto y de pronto Ral se sintió vieja, llevándole once años de edad. Hicieron las correspondientes presentaciones y dejaron que las maquilladoras y modistas hagan su trabajo; el cual, cabe recalcar, fue excelente. La promoción publicitaria del perfume consistía en una escena donde la pareja se situaba en el asiento trasero; mientras que el modelo masculino miraba seguro y sonriente a la cámara, la mujer se situaba a su lado, a medio perfil, sonriendo con sus ojos cerrado. Eren lucía genial en su traje y camisa desabotonada a la altura del cuello, con su melena suelta, pero esta vez quién robo la atención de todos en la sala fue su compañera: el vestido rojo con espalda descubierta la iluminaba por completo, resaltando su cabellera color oro y sus hermosos ojos celestes. Estaba despampanante, desprendiendo un aura de elegancia. Se situaron en los respectivos lugares, y a pesar de que Petra hacía su mejor esfuerzo no lograba concentrarse.

—Tranquila, no dejes que el set te intimide— Jaeger intento animarla, habían dado cinco minutos de descanso debido al nerviosismo de su compañera.

—Lo sé, lo siento, es mi primera vez haciendo esto.

—Lo haces bastante bien ¿sabes lo que hacía en mis primeras campañas publicitarias? Me enfocaba en buscar pensamientos o recuerdos que hicieran que reaccione de la manera que esperaban que lo haga en la situación en que me encontraba; en tu caso debes sonreír de manera fresca y relajante, aprovecha el hecho de que debes cerrar tus ojos, eso hace que te concentres más, e imagina o recuerda un momento que te haga sentir de la manera que te pide el trabajo.

Ella le sonrió, Eren era un buen compañero que hacía que se sintiera cómoda —. Muchas gracias, a decir verdad, admito que también tú me intimidabas.

— ¿Yo? — su expresión reflejaba sorpresa.

—soy once años mayor que tú, una don nadie trabajando con el actor y modelo del momento. Cualquiera se sentiría intimidado.

—Pff, que tonterías dices. Petra, puedo tutearte ¿no es así? —Luego de tener una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su compañera, prosiguió—. Soy un ser humano, al igual que tú. Mi fama no me hace especial; el que debería estar intimidado soy yo, es un gran honor compartir set con una mujer tan bella, no entiendo como es tu primera vez siendo modelo, una mujer tan hermosa no debería esconderse.

La intensidad de la mirada de su compañero hizo que Petra se pusiera colorada hasta las orejas, el hecho de que un hombre más joven que ella, y para añadir el más cotizado del momento, la halagara de esa manera la hacía sentir hermosa. Las mariposas en su estómago se hicieron notar.

—Oi chiquillo, deja de jugar al Romeo y concéntrate en el trabajo. Es hora de retomar.

Jaeger se giró molesto en dirección a la voz —. Cierra la boca Zeke.

—Esas no son formas de dirigirte a tu hermano mayor, mocoso— El mayor de los Jaeger se acercó a los dos, notando la sorpresa de Petra ante las palabras de Zeke —. Hola, Petra. Siéntete cómoda y gracias por salvarnos el pellejo a Hange y a mí. Luego te explico cómo es que este chiquillo comparte mi misma sangre.

La sala volvió al ritmo anterior hasta terminar la campaña. A modo de celebración, la cabeza del equipo propuso una salida esa misma noche; Petra quiso declinar la oferta pero su amiga argumentó que, como parte del equipo, debía asistir a lo que no tuvo más remedio que ir. Cuando llegaron a la casa ambas amigas tuvieron una discusión con respecto a la vestimenta de la joven rubia: Hange quería que vistiera una falda ajustada que terminaba a la mitad de los muslos, junto con una remera blanca, botas altas negras y una chaqueta del mismo color, como complemento, con un collar negro ajustado al cuello como accesorio. Petra se negó rotundamente, argumentando que no iba a vestirse así ya que se sentía incómoda. Terminó optando por unos pantalones negro de cuero engomado junto con una camisa holgada de color blanco, metida dentro del pantalón solo en la parte delantera, y unos tacos color nude. Las mujeres agarraron sus correspondientes abrigos, para protegerse del riguroso frío, y se dirigieron al destino acordado con sus compañeros de trabajo. En la entrada se encontraron con Zeke y su hermano Eren, Moblit, quién había sido invitado por su novia, Pieck, la secretaría y asistente de su amigo de secundaria, Colt y Galliard, ambos fotógrafos y subordinados del Jaeger mayor. Luego de saludarse y pedir la mesa reservada del bar y compartir un buen momento, la mayoría se dirigió a la pista de baile, dejando solamente a Petra y Zeke en la mesa; quiénes se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas: Zeke le contó a Petra como luego de la muerte de su madre Dina, su padre, Grisha Jaeger, contrajo matrimonio con Carla (madre de su hermanastro Eren) quiénes concibieron al Jaeger menor. Zeke se enteró de la existencia de su hermano en su segundo año de universidad, ya que la relación con su padre se vino cuesta abajo con la muerte de su progenitora, quedando él bajo la custodia de sus abuelos. Ante la muerte de su padre y la madre de Eren, su hermano mayor adquirió la custodia del pequeño, llevándolo a vivir con él. Por su parte, Petra le contó todo acerca de su situación con Levi: desde el día en que se conocieron hasta el día de hoy, donde ambos se encontraban separados por el momento.

—un día, mientras cursaba la licenciatura, me crucé a Levi en una fiesta masiva de la universidad. Chocamos sin querer, enseguida le pedí disculpas, pero me contestó de mala manera, lo que ocasionó una discusión que finalizó en una pelea donde casi me deja inconsciente.

—oh, Dios mío Zeke, me avergüenzo por él, lo siento mucho.

—Tranquila— rio él—. Lo cuento como algo gracioso, no para que te sientas apenada. En todo caso el que debe disculparse es el ogro de tu marido— miró el centro del bar, observando a las personas bailar, trayéndole nostalgia de las veces que en su adolescencia se divertía de la misma manera con sus amigos— ¿recuerdas la vez que casi te lleve a rastras al bar de la ciudad? Te rehusaste y refunfuñaste todo el camino mientras yo me reía de tu terquedad. Esa noche bebimos tanto que nos emborrachamos.

—oh ¿era necesario traer eso a memoria? —Comentó Petra mientras se tapaba el rostro a causa de la vergüenza—. Ese día casi tenemos sexo, y aun era virgen.

— o sea ¿Qué podría haber sido el primero?

— ¡Zeke!

—Lo siento —carraspeo y se reincorporó en su lugar, la sorpresa había hecho que se incline hacia su amiga—. Pero no era un secreto que en ese tiempo me gustabas.

Petra lo miro sorprendida — ¡Pero si cuando nos emparejaban respondías molesto!

—Porque tenía miedo que te dieras cuenta, Petra, cielo santo. No quería ser rechazado y perder a mi mejor amiga como consecuencia de mis sentimientos.

—También me gustabas en ese tiempo— confesó ella luego de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

La confesión de su amiga hizo que Zeke estallara en una risa grave y masculina. La causa de que hayan sacado verdades a la luz se debía a los efectos del alcohol, que los había dejado en un estado desinhibido, sin llegar a embriagarse.

—Pero que par de tontos hemos sido.

De fondo ante el comentario de su amigo escuchó su canción favorita, que la incito a adentrarse en la pista de baile. Sin preguntar, tomó la mano de Zeke y lo arrastró al centro con ella.

—Petra, soy malo bailando.

Ella rio divertida —seré tu profesora esta noche entonces.

Se movieron al ritmo de la música, dejándose llevar por ésta.

 _«Just when I think I can't take anymore_

 _We go deeper and harder than ever before_

 _We go higher and higher_

 _I feel like I'm already there_

 _I'm walking on air (tonight)_

 _I'm walking on air_

 _I'm walking, I'm walking on air (tonight) »_

Se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo como el aire se cargaba de electricidad, poniéndose cada vez más tenso. Fue por un momento, donde solo pudieron verse ellos dos en la sala.

— ¿Sabes que me gusta Pieck verdad?—bromeo Zeke cortando el momento.

Petra soltó una carcajada en respuesta para liberar la tensión de su cuerpo, sintiéndose tonta por el comportamiento que tuvo minutos atrás. — y yo amo a mi esposo, perdóname Zeke.

—ya, creo que nuestra cobardía sumado al alcohol que llevamos encima nos jugó una mala pasada.

—creo que mejor me iré, antes de que cometa una estupidez. Oh, no— agrego apenada—. No lo digo por ti y...

—Te conozco Petra, tranquila ¿te es molesto compartir un taxi?

—claro que no— respondió ella mientras se dirigían a la mesa para tomar sus pertenencias.

Al llegar a ésta se encontró con su amiga Hange, le comentó sus intenciones de irse y se retiró del lugar junto con Zeke, quién se ofreció llevarla primero a ella por seguridad.

—Gracias por acompañarme— sacó dinero de su cartera y se la entregó, Zeke quiso rechazarla, sin éxito—. Nos veremos luego y espero que en el próximo encuentro me cuentes con lujo de detalles como te le declaraste a Pieck, Dios santo Zeke, esa mujer es una dulzura, no la dejes ir.

—No lo haré— le sonrió él para luego saludarla e indicarle la dirección al taxista una vez que se había asegurado de que Petra había entrado a su hogar.

Le costó subir las escaleras y desvestirse, pero una vez acostada intentó dormir, intentando olvidar el momento bochornoso que había protagonizado con su amigo de la infancia. El alcohol podía ser traicionero a veces, haciendo que se confundan los sentimientos.

 **Si se preguntan lo de la campaña publicitaria, me base en esta imagen:**

 **Saludos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Siempre pienso un montón de cosas para escribirles, pero al momento de entrar a wattpad las olvido jeje.**

 **No estoy muy conforme con el capítulo, voy a serle sinceras, pero acá está.**

 **Sé que mi Levi quizás a la mayoría no les guste, pero es que ese es mi headcanon de él: alguien con traumas con el sexo por las cosas que sufrió en el pasado. Levi no es un robot, es un ser humanos con sentimientos pero que los reprime mucho, quizás les suene raro mi Levi, pero yo lo veo así; y aunque esto sea un AU me gusta (al menos intentar) conservar la esencia de los personajes.**

 **También sé que dije que terminaría la historia en dos capítulos, pero se me ha alargado mucho, así que habrá historia un poco más.**

 **Perdonenme si he estado un poco floja y muchas gracias por su apoyo ¡realmente lo aprecio!**

 **No las molesto más, a leer.**

―― •✿•❀•✿•❀•✿•❀•✿• ――

En el momento en que Smith vio la cara de su superior supo que algo había ocurrido. Levi tenía un rostro ojeroso, algo característico en él, pero esa mañana sus ojeras eran el doble de oscuras y profundas. Sabía, gracias a la pareja de su amiga Hange, la situación que atravesaba Ackerman con su mujer y le sorprendió un poco la manera serena en que Levi llevaba el asunto. Erwin no se metería, pensaba que sería demasiado entrometido, y conociendo a su amigo, no sería una buena idea. Si Levi necesitaba ayuda, él la buscaba, pero raramente ocurría eso.

-Ackerman -habló Erwin a modo de saludo.

Levi lo miró devolviendo el gesto -buenos días.

\- ¿Has visto el valor de las bolsas esta mañana?

-Maldición, sí. De seguir así será bastante problemático.

-Mantengamos la calma -propuso el vicepresidente-. Esperemos a ver en qué valores cierran esta tarde y si la situación sigue nos reuniremos para buscar alguna solución.

Su superior le mostró que estaba de acuerdo con él y, una vez abiertas las puertas, se despidió de Erwin para dirigirse a su despacho. Smith, por su parte, lo imitó abandonando el ascensor para dirigirse a su oficina. Su secretario Jasper lo recibía con amabilidad y respeto, y le mencionaba la agenda del día de hoy mientras él acomodaba su saco en el perchero y se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, observando los papeles puestos allí; comenzó el día bastante atareado, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado por su posición en la empresa, la cual requería demasiada responsabilidad. Le había sorprendido cuando, luego de heredar el puesto de presidente, Levi le haya dicho que se quede y lo ayude con el manejo del banco ya que apenas había cruzado palabras con el joven en cuestión, pero éste argumento que deseaba su permanencia en la empresa debido a la confianza que su tío tenía en Erwin. Miro su reloj y vio que había pasado la mitad de su jornada laboral, siendo mediodía lo cual lo obligó tomar una pausa para almorzar. Su esposa Marie lo amonestaría si se enteraba de que se había salteado el almuerzo, algo que lo hizo sonreír burlonamente dado que si sus compañeros se enteraban de que Erwin Smith era obediente a su mujer sería motivo de burla, aunque todas sin malas intenciones; era una figura respetada dentro de su trabajo no solo para sus subordinados, incluso para su jefe también, dando una imagen estoica, recta y firme, a la vez que impenetrable. Pero Marie lograba derribar todas esas barreras y él no podía evitar tratarla como una reina, dándole el respeto que se merecía. No es que Erwin fuera un hombre dominado por su cónyuge, él era claramente la cabeza del hogar y ella su ayuda idónea, sin embargo Marie se preocupaba por él, como era debido, y su esposo, con su fachada y apariencia al mundo, se dejaba mimar por ella.

Era algo típico que el grupo de Levi se juntara a almorzar en el restaurante ubicado en la esquina de la calle donde se ubicaba el banco Ackerman, pero a los integrantes les resultó extraño que esta vez su jefe no los acompañara. No eran ingenuos, habían notado sus ojeras y su semblante cansado, sin mencionar su rostro para nada amigable y su mirada oscura. Por su parte, Erwin permaneció en silencio intentando mantenerse alejado de la conversación acerca de qué tipo de situación estaría atravesando éste, mientras degustaba el habitual café luego del almuerzo, pues al parecer, según sus propias conjeturas, nadie podía descubrir la razón por la cual Levi tenía esa apariencia y aspecto tan deprimente. Para cuando llegó la hora de irse se cruzó con la persona, la cual fue tema de conversación todo el almuerzo, en el estacionamiento. Lo saludo como siempre, pero al momento en que ingresaba al auto oyó que lo llamaban:

-Erwin ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? - el presidente de la compañía se había acercado hasta su vehículo.

Él asintió y bajó del auto, acompañándolo hasta una cafetería cercana. Se sentaron, pidieron algo para merendar y esperó a que su acompañante se decidiera a hablar.

Para ser tan retraído Levi se veía bastante expresivo ese día, o al menos incapaz de contener la tormenta de sentimientos que se reflejaban en sus ojos grises como un cielo tormentoso. Suspiraba hurañamente, cerraba los ojos por unos momentos y luego miraba a su alrededor, como queriendo encontrar las palabras justas; éstas se le atoraban en la mente y en la lengua, confundiéndolo y agotándolo, haciendo que se estresara por el simple hecho de no saber cómo expresarse, acostumbrado siempre a no compartir sus pensamientos, ideas u opiniones, a excepción del campo laboral. Erwin se limitaba a mirarlo y esperar, pacientemente.

Una vez llegada la moza con sus pedidos y luego de que se retirara, Ackerman se dignó a hablar.

-ya sabes la situación que estoy enfrentando.

Smith asintió.

-maldición, no sé para qué carajos te pedí que me acompañaras.

-Ve al punto, Levi -se apresuró a decir. Sabía que su petición fue inesperada y anormal, pero si realmente había acudido a él es porque se encontraba desesperado.

-Hace casi un mes que Petra se fue con Hange.

-Lo sé.

-Y ya no lo tolero, no hay razones para que se comporte de una manera tan infantil, me dan deseos de tomarla por los cabellos y arrastrarla a casa.

El hombre rubio lo miró- esa sea quizá la razón por la que se fue. No justifico las acciones de tu mujer, de hecho, veo bastante inmaduro el comportamiento que tuvo, pero quizás fue por tu forma de ser el hecho de que se alejara.

-Ella ya sabía cómo era mi forma de ser -los dichos de su compañero fueron como un insulto, haciendo que lo mire con desprecio, pero al ser Erwin la persona sentada frente a él su mirada no sirvió de nada contra su fachada impenetrable.

-y aun así no te abandonó, hasta ahora. Las personas se cansan, pero soy de aquellas que recurren al diálogo antes de tomar decisiones que quizás perjudiquen a otros o incluyan sacrificar algo con tal de lograr el objetivo, y es algo que falló en ustedes: la comunicación.

-Ella no quiere hablar, Erwin -Levi hizo una pausa-, lo único que me dijo es que priorizaba el trabajo antes que a ella. Soy la cabeza de esta empresa, necesito estar en todo lo que concierne a ésta, prácticamente dejo mi vida en ello para que salga a flote. No tiene derecho a recriminarme, nunca le ha faltado nada.

-En todos mis años como vicepresidente- Smith miró a su compañero mientras le daba un sorbo a su café -nunca recibí un reclamo de mi esposa por causa de mi trabajo. Siempre le di el lugar que se merecía, sin descuidar ninguna de mis responsabilidades. A lo mejor tu mujer tiene razón.

-por un demonio Erwin.

-Debes aprender a escuchar, Ackerman.

-No considero haberla descuidado.

-Entonces no tendría por qué haberte dejado.

-Porque a veces se comporta como una mocosa de quince años.

-Aun así, estás aquí conmigo prácticamente pidiéndome ayuda para hacerla volver -remató su vicepresidente, terminando su café.

Ackerman odiaba perder una batalla, ya sea una discusión o un enfrentamiento a golpes y, si bien Erwin era su subordinado siempre sintió que era al revés. Smith era la única persona que no le temía, incluso podría decir que Levi se sentía inferior a él como si el verdadero jefe fuera su subordinado. Incluso en el silencio incómodo, que se produjo luego de lo que su compañero expresó, o la mirada penetrante y furiosa que el hombre de ojos grises como la plata no pudo esconder, Smith no se intimidaba, no se doblegaba y no se acobardaba de la intimidación por parte de su compañero, algo que Levi sabía: nunca podría quebrar a Erwin Smith.

-Lo que yo te podría llegar a decir - habló éste luego de lanzar un suspiro cansado una vez calmado el temperamento de su camarada-, es que si realmente quieres a tu mujer hagas algo, si tienes que sacrificar algo para conseguir un objetivo entonces tienes que estar dispuesto a dar el paso.

Una vez dicho esto sacó su billetera para dejar dinero por su consumición, dejando a un Levi pensativo, el cual lo imitó, llamando al mozo y pagando la cuenta, saliendo de la cafetería y yendo hacia su automóvil para volver a casa; algo que las últimas semanas detestaba, haciendo que a veces durmiera en la oficina. Frenó ante la señal roja del semáforo, el cartel de una florería llamó su atención. Resopló irónico ante un pensamiento tan idiota y apretó el acelerador una vez el semáforo se puso verde para luego dar la vuelta y estacionar en frente del local. Se sentía un idiota a la vez que las palabras de Erwin resonaban en su cabeza. Se debatió y luchó consigo mismo por media hora, sentado en el asiento del conductor, mientras varios pensamientos cruzaban su mente, provocándole dolor de cabeza. Chasqueó la lengua y bajó del auto para tocar el timbre de la florería. Una mujer avanzada en edad lo recibió con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Levi suavizara un poco su expresión seria. Observo el lugar lleno de plantas y flores que daban vida al lugar, cada una de ellas bien cuidada y puesta en lugares que realzaban la vista.

-buenas tardes muchachito -saludó alegre la anciana - ¿Qué lo trae por mi humilde tienda?

Comenzó a sentirse incómodo: no iba con él estar en lugares como esos, ni tampoco recibir tanta amabilidad, a excepción de Petra, como lo estaban recibiendo por parte de la dueña del local. Repaso el lugar con la mirada, nervioso y molesto consigo mismo, ya que sentía que se había traicionado a él y a su orgullo cuando dejó que sus pies lo guiaran.

-no soy bueno con las palabras.

La mujer lo miró serena e hizo una mueca simpática -entonces deje que las flores hablen por usted. Si no es molestia ¿le gustaría decirme a quién quiere enviárselas y por qué? Así podría ayudarlo.

Levi levantó una ceja, soberbio.

-no me tome por entrometida, señor. Yo podría darle cualquier ramo convencional, con tal de vendérselo, sin embargo, las flores a veces pueden decir mucho y cada una tiene un significado, por ejemplo -la señora señalo unas preciosas rosas rojas-, si usted está conociendo a alguien, pero quiere decirle cortésmente que no quiere tener una relación o no ve a esa persona como una potencial pareja y le regala rosas rojas, está enviando un mensaje erróneo, diciéndole que la desea o tiene sentimientos amorosos hacia ella; Convendría enviarle unas rosas amarillas, símbolo de la amistad y la alegría. Es por eso que le pregunto, para asesorarlo y poder ayudarlo.

Ackerman lo pensó por un momento, luego exhalo por la nariz de manera tosca y habló -son para mi mujer. Quiero decirle que...-le costó decir las palabras, aunque la mujer fue verdaderamente paciente -quiero mostrarle mis sentimientos, pero no soy bueno hablando.

La vendedora sonrió

-si me permite preguntarle... ¿cuáles son sus sentimientos exactamente?

\- ¿disculpe?

La anciana rio simpática -lo siento, no quiero incomodarlo.

Él la miro desconfiado, pero se aventuró a decir:

-quiero... quiero decirle que la amo, y no creo amar a nadie como la amo a ella, y que no soy el mismo cuando no está a mi lado. ¡Maldita sea! Fue un error venir aquí -era el día en que se sentía el ser más ridículo del mundo, pensó, mientras abría la puerta del local.

\- ¡señor! -lo detuvo la anciana y sonrió con ternura cuando él la miro-. Espéreme un momento, ya le preparo el ramo.

Mientras Levi esperaba su pedido observó detalladamente el lugar: cada flor era distinta y con brillo propio, algunas destacaban más que otras, otras eran sobrias y con aspecto clásico, se podría decir. Otras brillaban e iluminaban el lugar con su color, al igual que Petra, quién era capaz de llenar de luz un lugar cada vez que ella entraba en escena. Su mujer era increíble, irremplazable y única, y cada día dolía más el tenerla lejos, y si Levi debía sacrificarse a sí mismo y a su orgullo para traerla devuelta, era un sacrificio dispuesto aceptar, por más estúpido que se sintiera.

Diez minutos pasaron aproximadamente cuando la mujer volvió con un ramo de lo más extraño y colorido.

-tenga, sé que es un ramo extraño pero cada una de ellas representan el sentimiento por su mujer. Le adjunte una notita con el significado de cada flor, y un sobre y papel labrado para que escriba lo que desee.

el hombre de cabello negro aceptó el ramo observando cada florecilla en él. Le pregunto a la señora si había un lugar donde podría escribir la nota y ella lo llevó a la galería del local, ambientada con calefacción y decorada con hermosas flores. Él pidió disculpas por el atrevimiento y ella le sonrió, diciéndole que no se disculpara y ofreciéndole un café, para cambiarlo por un té luego de que Levi le mencionara que prefería la segunda infusión. El ejecutivo de Ackerman's bank leyó el significado de cada una de las flores y miro por un buen rato la hoja que venía con el ramo, todavía en blanco. Si no quería que las flores se echen a perder debía pensar más rápido que iba a escribir en él, y como no era bueno con las palabras simplemente se le ocurrió escribir que significaba cada flor:

 _«En el lenguaje de las flores cada una tiene un significado específico: las flores No me olvides significan "amor verdadero"; la flor de Azahar "amor eterno"; el clavel rosado significa "nunca te olvidaré"; la dalia naranja "perfecta"; la dalia rosa significa que "voy a intentar hacerte siempre feliz" y la Camelia "te querré siempre"»_

 _Levi._

Miro su caligrafía en el papel, dio las gracias a la mujer y preguntó por servicio de mensajería, y ante la respuesta positiva le preguntó si podía mandarlas.

-sé que es tarde, pero le pagaré el triple.

-Está bien -accedió la mujer-. Le deseo buena suerte.

Y con eso lo despidió, luego de pedir los datos para el envío.

A mitad de la noche su celular sonó. Había estado, desde que dejó la florería hasta la cena, nervioso e inquieto por la reacción que Petra pudiera tener al recibir las flores. El sonido del celular llamó su atención y cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla el corazón latió desbocado dentro de su pecho.

-Hola, Petra.

Oyó su respiración al otro lado de la línea. La oía pesada y un poco acelerada, conocía a su mujer, seguramente estaba luchando con sus sentimientos. Por su parte, se sentía un adolescente, a la expectativa. Frágil, tonto y sentimental, y solo deseaba verla.

-Gra- oía como le costaba hablar-. Gracias por las flores.

-De nada- respondió Levi pesadamente.

\- ¿Cómo... estás?

 _"como el carajo"_ pensó ante la pregunta de su esposa. El solo oír su dulce voz lo desarmaba, dejándolo indefenso.

-Vuelve a casa, Petra... por favor - logró decir Levi venciendo su orgullo por un momento, con la voz un poco quebrada.

Sentía la respiración pesada de Petra al otro lado, conteniéndose para no llorar. Y lo quebraba.

-Levi... no quiero ser tu segunda opción, no quiero estar encerrada en esa casa esperándote a que puedas notarme.

Fue como un golpe bajo escucharla decir eso.

-Petra, tú siempre has sido mi primera opción.

-No, sabes que no. Sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo no lo soy y me duele ¿lo sabes? Me casé contigo Levi, pero me tratas como si fuera tu amante y odio tener que... tener que competir con la compañía -. Se fregó la nariz intentando calmarse sin éxito alguno-. Demuéstrame que me estimas por encima de todo, y te prometo que volveré a tu lado. Te amo -finalizó, cortando la llamada.

Otra vez el silencio se apoderaba no solo de su casa, sino también de él. Siempre le gustó estar solo, lo consideraba agradable. Pero esta vez la soledad lo ahogaba, lo consumía y le quitaba el aire. Escuchar a Petra al punto del sollozo y diciéndolo que lo amaba para luego dejarlo en silencio lo hizo sentirse como si estuviera en una habitación aislada, donde el aire escaseaba y a él le costaba respirar. A lo mejor estaba siendo demasiado dramático, o quizás todos esos sentimientos que estuvo conteniendo a lo largo de los años, salieron con tal fuerza como si él fuera una olla a presión, incapaz de contener lo que llevaba en su interior. Necesitaba a Petra, necesitaba a su esposa y ya no quería volver a lastimarla. No importa lo que tuviera que sacrificar costa de tenerla con ella, lo daría todo: se humillaría si debía hacerlo, renunciaría a su orgullo, intentaría cambiar si solo eso la hacía feliz. Estaba acostumbrado a perder a la gente que amaba, una de las razones por la cual intentaba no crear lazos por las personas, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a resignar a Petra. Así que contra toda lógica o actitudes que se esperaban de Levi Ackerman, se propuso a mandarle un ramo de flores cada semana, intentando traerla con él otra vez, demostrarle que ella siempre fue su primera opción y que no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

A la semana siguiente de la llamada telefónica con su amada, y cuando iba de camino al trabajo, clavo los frenos en medio de la autopista, lo que hizo que recibiera bocinazos por parte de los demás conductores mientras seguían su camino enojados con el ejecutivo. Su acto de impulsividad tuvo una razón: un cartel de una publicidad de un perfume en la que estaban un hombre al que reconocía como uno de los modelos que Hange había hablado con una mujer extrañamente muy conocida por él. No daba cabida a lo que veía, puesto que la modelo era Petra, su mujer, la cual estaba radiante en ese precioso vestido rojo, que combinaba estupendamente con su sonrisa relajada. Petra, abrazando a otro hombre. Intentó calmarse, intentó reprimir los celos aunque no tuvo éxito. Quiso una vez más llevarla a rastras a su casa, a su cama específicamente, y mostrarle quién era el verdadero hombre en su vida, a quién debía abrazar y a quién no. Y luego se rio de sí mismo de manera burlona por ser tan imbécil. Prendió el motor del automóvil y decidió que esa semana le enviaría rosas rojas, y una carta de felicitación, quizás también con un reclamo por no haberle dicho nada. Después de todo seguía siendo su esposo.

-Petra, te ha llegado un ramo.

Oyó la voz de Hange desde el piso inferior y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Hange se rio de su comportamiento, haciendo que ella se sonroje.

-un enamorado, eh- bromeó su amiga de manera curiosa mientras terminaba su desayuno, intentando obtener información.

-es... Levi- confesó Petra tímida y en un tono bajo.

La confesión hizo que Hange escupiera el café.

\- ¡¿qué?!

Ahí estaba la actitud exagerada, característica de la castaña, otra vez. Había clavado las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia su amiga, mientras gritaba con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

-La semana pasada -comentó la joven rubia con voz temblorosa mientras estrujaba sus manos de manera nerviosa-, envió un ramo, la vez que saliste con Moblit, pero por favor ¡no le digas que te lo conté! -Le suplico un poco desesperada-, sabes lo orgulloso que es, y aprecio mucho este gesto porque sé que tuvo que haber luchado consigo mismo antes de tomar esa decisión... me hace sentir, contenta.

Hange sonrió, después de mucho tiempo comenzaba a ver un brillo en los ojos de su amiga al mencionar a su esposo. Y no había nada que la alegrara más que la felicidad de una de sus mejores amigas.

-Estoy sorprendida y curiosa, nunca lo habría esperado de él pero me hace ver que realmente te ama -vio como Petra se sonreía embobada con el rostro casi enterrado en las rosas, para embriagarse con el aroma que desprendían-. Y rosas rojas eh. Para ser Levi está bastante bien, es un gran paso aunque un poco básico.

-Ohh no, el primer ramo fue una extraña combinación de flores, pero con un mismo significado.

\- ¿Qué significaban? -preguntó su amiga intrigada, mientras cambiaba el mantel manchado de café.

Ral se ruborizó.

-No importa, lo importante es que no eligió un ramo al azar, se tomó la molestia en buscarlo, se tomó el tiempo para mí.

Hange decidió que por el momento no la molestaría para saber el significado del primer ramo.

-Qué lindo es verte sonreír Petra, me alegro que vuelvan a llevarse bien.

Ella sonrió tímida, como una niña. Y volvió a oler las rosas mientras la otra mujer preparaba las cosas para que ambas emprendan camino hacia el trabajo.

En la mitad de su jornada laboral un hombre se sentó en la mesa que daba a la ventana del buffet le levantaba la mano. Petra se acercó a atenderlo, el hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes y pecas que adornaban su nariz y mejillas le sonría abiertamente.

-Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Buenas tardes, me gustaría tomar un café americano, un jugo de naranja y dos medialunas.

Ral sonrió amablemente y caminó hacia la barra para registrar el pedido, al volver con éste el hombre la detuvo.

\- ¿Petra Ral, cierto?

Ella tomo una postura cautelosa.

-La misma, ¿y usted es?

\- Hola-el joven que rondaba unos 30 años, más o menos, extendió la mano -. Charles Meison, un placer.

-Lo siento señor, pero...

-Oh, disculpa, no tienes porqué saber quién soy. Trabajaste para mí, al hacer la publicidad del perfume junto a Eren Jaeger, soy ejecutivo de la empresa de la marca del perfume por el cual modelaste.

Petra bajó la guardia, y correspondió el saludo-oh, un placer señor.

-Oh no- rio divertido - por favor, tutéame.

Ella sonrió como respuesta.

-Escúchame, Petra - Charles la miró fijo, y ella sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda ante la mirada casi intimidante y algo invasiva de él - ¿puedo tomarme el atrevimiento de pedir tu número? Desde el momento en que te vi has quedado grabada en mi mente, eres tan hermosa... No quiero incomodarte, no es mi intención...

Petra dio un paso atrás. Se sintió incómoda y a la vez halagada, no podía negar que la persona frente a ella era un hombre muy atractivo con una sonrisa seductora, pero algo la decía que sea cautelosa, y que tomara distancia

-Disculpa. Me siento realmente halagada pero estoy casada, además de que tu oferta es encantadora no te conozco, perdóname si me haces sentir incómoda- Petra se dio vuelta para alejarse cuando él tomó su mano.

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte realmente, no sabía que estabas casada.

-Está bien- contesto la mujer un poco más tranquila- no tenías por qué saberlo.

El hombre le sonrió abiertamente, una vez más y consultó su reloj de muñeca -Creo que debo volver a mi rutina ¿podrías traerme la cuenta? - Extendió su mano y Petra, un poco dudosa, devolvió el saludo -fue un placer conocerte, me encantaría poder contratarte una vez más para una campaña...

-No creo que vuelva a hacerlo, pero muchas gracias por considerarme- lo interrumpió ella de forma cortés.

Aceleró sus pasos hacia la barra, la cual pasó y ocupo el lugar detrás de ésta. Su compañero la miró y ella respondió con una sonrisa. Veía como el hombre abandonaba el lugar, éste le producía sentimientos encontrados: fue amable y respetuoso pero no podía ignorar la incomodidad y el estado de alerta que adoptó su cuerpo cuando estaba con él. Su sexto sentido le decía que se aleje lo antes posible, lo cual la confundió ya que parecía una persona sumamente confiable. Su cabello naranja brilló al momento que tuvo contacto con la luz solar, dándole una apariencia cálida y poderosa como el fuego. Su andar, como el de un felino a la hora de cazar, lo hacían desprender un aura peligrosa y seductora. Y sus ojos verde-amarillento eran casi mortales. Inconscientemente Petra se abrazó a sí misma y continúo su labor, al final de su jornada laboral se tomó el atrevimiento de subir hasta la oficina de su amiga y golpeo la puerta de esta, ahorrando la presentación a la secretaria de piso y esperando autorización, debido a que ya sabían quién era y que tenía libre acceso en el edificio aunque Petra nunca hizo uso de ese privilegio, hasta ese momento. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su amiga ocupada con un cliente, o socio, mejor dicho. Ahí estaba Charles Meison, riendo y terminando de cerrar un acuerdo con la presidenta de la compañía de publicidad.

\- ¡Petra!- la saludó Hange animada -has llegado en el momento justo, pasa - Hange la recibió y corrió la segunda silla frente al escritorio indicándole que se sentara.

-Yo, pensé que estarías sola y no quería interrumpirte... - atinó a decir con intención de abandonar la sala pero ante la insistencia de la presidenta se sentó junto al cliente.

-Justo hablábamos con Charles, y su compañía quiere recurrir nuevamente a nosotros para publicitar otra vez el producto por el cual modelaste, esta noche iba a decírtelo en casa pero has llegado en el momento justo - Hange se mostraba entusiasmada, aunque demasiado calmada, pensó Petra, acostumbrada a su excéntrica personalidad mientras que el hombre la miraba fijamente, con esos ojos tan intimidantes e invasivos.

-Hange, dijiste que solo sería una vez. Y debería consultarlo con Levi, sigue siendo mi marido.

\- ¿Levi? ¿Levi Ackerman?- interrumpió el hombre volteando hacia su lado izquierdo, Petra asintió con la cabeza -madre mía, no tenía idea que eras su mujer ¡menuda suerte la de Ackerman al tener tal belleza como cónyuge!- El comentario hizo sonrojar a Ral - discúlpame el atrevimiento, pero tienes que ser tú la cara de esta publicidad, por favor. Eres irremplazable, prometo no molestarte más pero realmente debes ser tú la cara del perfume.

-Pero yo no soy modelo, solamente lo hice para sacar de apuros a Zoe. Aprecio que me tengan en cuenta pero realmente...

-Petra, solo será esta vez, por favor- Hange la había tomado de las manos a modo de súplica.

-Pero Levi...

\- ¿Levi qué? Con la primera publicidad se lo tomó bien, hasta te envío flores el idiota, algo que nunca hace.

Su amiga la amonestó con la mirada por decir cosas demás delante de desconocidos.

-Creo que es hora de irme - comentó Meison -las dejaré señoritas para que la modelo estrella pueda pensarlo bien, y cuando tengan una decisión me contactas, Hange.

El ejecutivo saludó a Hange y beso el dorso de la mano de Petra a modo de saludo. Zoe lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la oficina y Charles le dedicó una última sonrisa a la joven rubia.

-No.

-Petra...

-He dicho que no, Hange.

Las mujeres conversaban camino a casa. Una vez se había ido Charles, Hange insistió a Petra para que lo pensara, sin poder hacerla cambiarla de parecer. Ni siquiera arrojarse a sus pies, suplicante y melodramática, había hecho cambiar la respuesta de su amiga.

-Piensa en el dinero al menos, podrás cubrir tus estudios universitarios el año que viene y además será la última vez...

-lo sé Hange pero primeramente debo consultarlo con mi marido, y no creo que esté muy de acuerdo.

-oh, vamos, no creo que le moleste -Hange piso los frenos ante la señal de rojo -y si realmente te gusta modelar no puede encerrarte para siempre. Aparte el que seas vista y admirada haría que sienta celos y no le vendría nada mal - volteo a ver a su amiga -imagina si esto fuera una novela, o una historia rosa, nada mejor que celarlo o hacerte desear para poner picante el ambiente, eh - el auto comenzó a moverse al cambiar la señal de tránsito.

-Pero no es una novela, Hange. Es mi vida, y Levi mi esposo y quiero saber su opinión... al fin y al cabo la próxima semana volveré con él, quizás.

En el momento en que lo confesó habían llegado al destino. Hange Zoe giró su cuerpo, exageradamente, en dirección a ella con un rostro lleno de sorpresa, confusión y un poco de indignación.

-No hay nada que me ponga más contenta el hecho de que se reconcilien, pero sinceramente el bastardo de Levi merece sufrir más ¿o acaso olvidaste la razón por la que llegaste a mi casa?

Su amiga desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y bajó del vehículo, cosa que la dueña del hogar imitó, y ajustó más su bufanda para protegerse del frío -no seas rencorosa, Hange.

Ella se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta principal -no es ser rencorosa, es hacerse valer un poquito. Coqueteo con su compañera de trabajo, te abandonó por su profesión y a la primera tú lo perdonas. Perdóname pero esta no es la Petra que yo conocí alguna vez.

-Pero está haciendo algo por cambiarlo, y no podemos estar toda la vida peleados.

\- ¡claro que no! Pero que demuestre que realmente está cambiando y no que sean acciones para que, una vez en la palma de su mano, vuelva a ser el viejo Levi.

-Hange, sinceramente ya no sé qué hacer, cada vez me confundo más y el hecho de que Levi esté mostrando esta nueva faceta me descoloca. Estoy tan acostumbrada a su fría manera de amar que no sé qué pasará de aquí en más y... abre la puerta que si seguimos aquí afuera nos congelaremos.

Ésta obedeció y entraron al hall, dejando los abrigos en el perchero y yendo a la cocina. Hange comenzó a preparar la cena mientras escuchaba a su compañera.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, y yo quiero perdonarlo pero no quiero que sea todo fácil para él. No por ser rencorosa, quiero que él entienda que me lastimó y quiero ver que haya cambiado pero tampoco quiero seguir comportándome de manera tan inmadura, quiero resolver las cosas.

-Lo sé pero debes dar tiempo, para ver si realmente está cambiando. Perdóname por ser tan desconfiada pero, maldita sea tiene que ver lo valiosa que eres y apreciarte como es debido.

Ral suspiró mientras acomodaba la mesa para cenar, pensativa a causa de la situación que enfrentaba. Una vez se había calmado, había disfrutado modelar, no podía negarlo. Esa noche no pudo dormir, llena de pensamientos y dudas con respecto a su futuro. Para cuando amaneció y habiendo bajado a desayunar, le anunció a Hange que aceptaría el trato, pero que realmente quería que esta fuera la última vez.

\- ¿Y Levi?

-Luego le explicaré, también quiero hablar con él.

Su amiga le sonrió, acto seguido continuaron charlando y continuando con la rutina de siempre.

-buenas tardes, preciosa.

Eren Jaeger la saludó con un cálido abrazo, poniendo un poco incómoda a su compañera de trabajo. La sesión fotográfica esta vez tomaba lugar en la terraza de un edificio, al atardecer. Ya les habían comentado a los dos modelos la idea para la fotografía de la campaña. Si bien a Petra la hizo sonrojarse un poco cuando supo las posturas que debían adoptar se recordó que era un trabajo, e imaginó la tormenta que vendría cuando Levi viera la publicidad. En cuanto llegaron Eren ya estaba en el set, tomando un café junto con su hermano quién lo amonestó ante el saludo tan descarado de Eren, lo que propició una discusión entre los Jaegers.

-Tranquilo viejo, no voy a quitártela. No cuando supe que era la misma chica por la cual suspirabas en la adolescencia.

\- ¿Qué demonios dices, mocoso? - Zeke se mostraba molesto y avergonzado, Petra dirigió su mirada a un punto fijo en la pared en dirección opuesta de la ubicación de los hombres, deseando que la tierra la tragara.

-La otra noche que viniste ebrio me lo confesaste, y a decir verdad es toda una hermosura.

-Ya cállate, Eren. Y concéntrate en la estúpida sesión de fotos.

El castaño soltó una carcajada y petra volteo a verlo, sarcástica.

-Es broma, me gusta molestar a mi hermano.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada cuando el hermano menor fue a dejar la taza de café. Esta vez traía el pelo atado en un moño, con unos mechones rebeldes que escapaban por delante.

-No tienes por qué mortificarlo así, no usándome a mí. Y para que sepas, ya hemos aclarado ese asunto.

-Sí, mamá- se burló cariñosamente Eren mientras le agarraba la mejilla.

-Si fuera tu madre- Petra alzo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, ya que le sacaba una cabeza de altura y un poco más -no tendrías esos modales- le amonestó cariñosamente recibiendo una sonrisa infantil por parte de él.

Una vez acomodados y los modelos preparados, comenzaron la sesión de fotos. Petra había mejorado bastante en sentirse cómoda frente a la cámara, al punto de parecer casi profesional. La química con el modelo Eren Jaeger era muy buena, lo cual facilitaba las cosas y hacía que se agilice el trabajo. Cuando terminaron les acercaron los abrigos, y Ral agradeció que esa tarde no fuese tan cruda como los días anteriores y que el sol calentara su piel en la hora del trabajo llevado acabo hace unos momentos. Habían terminado justo a tiempo, el sol se había ocultado dando paso a la noche y todos iban desarmando el escenario y juntando el material. Una de las asistentes entró al camarín cuando estaban desmaquillando a los protagonistas del día.

-Lamento la interrupción- se disculpó la chica - era para anunciar que se nos dio el visto bueno para darles un obsequio por su arduo trabajo.

La joven hizo una seña y tras ella entró un hombre con un gran ramo de rosas y dos cajas: una pequeña y otra más grande. Se acercó y le dio los obsequios a Petra quién abrió la caja pequeña de terciopelo rojo para encontrar los más finos y elegantes chocolates, luego retiró la tapa de la caja más grande, para encontrar el vestido rojo que usó para la primera campaña, en perfectas condiciones. Quedó anonadada por tanta amabilidad por parte del staff; Eren por su parte recibió una gran caja de chocolates y una botella de champagne de lo más exclusiva, junto con otra de ron.

-No era necesario- comentó Petra embelesada viendo el vestido.

-órdenes de arriba- comentó la empleada -. Con su permiso, me retiro para que terminen de liberarlos. Un placer haber trabajado con ustedes- hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación.

-Estabas hermosa en ese vestido-

\- ¡Eren!- lo retó ella avergonzada y divertida.

-Solo digo la verdad- se levantó de su asiento y agradeció a la asistente y la besó en la mejilla, adoptando su actitud pícara que hizo sonrojar a la chica -y ahora quisiera llegar a casa y darme un baño, y quizás ver el partido de béisbol con una bolsa de patatas y cervezas. Quizás llame a Armin -comenzó a hablarse a sí mismo, habían salido del camarín y, luego de saludar a la gente, se dirigían al estacionamiento- aunque no le interesan los partidos y Zeke odia que llene la casa de gente.

-porque cada vez que lo haces la dejas patas para arriba- el hombre mencionado hizo su aparición.

-solo llamaré a Armin, si invito también a Mikasa seguramente venga con cara de caballo y luego Sasha y Connie me recriminarán por no haberlos invitado...

-Y así llenas la casa de mocosos.

-Eres un amargado, hermano.

-Ya cállate y súbete al auto- Zeke encendió un cigarrillo y observó a la joven rubia - ¿en qué vuelves a casa, Petra?

-Iba a tomar un taxi, ya que Hange salió con Moblit.

El hombre con cabellos rubio ceniza le hizo señas para que subiera al auto -sube, te llevaremos.

-no necesitas hacerlo, Zeke.

-Vamos, no es molestia- le sonrió él.

Ella accedió y se metió dentro del Jeep negro.

-una reina nos acompaña esta noche, eh.

-Ya basta, Eren -Zeke comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Eren dio media vuelta hacia los asientos traseros - ¿me puedes explicar porque es tan odioso?

Petra rio -a lo mejor necesita una novia -contestó siguiéndole el juego.

-Entonces recae en nuestras manos, si es por él, Pieck termina casada con otro.

\- ¡Eren!

-Tú concéntrate en conducir - se burló el menor de los Jaeger.

-ya cállense los dos, o terminaré por perder la paciencia. No puedo creerlo de ti, Petra.

-Oh, vamos Zeke - Petra puso los ojos en blanco-. Mejor concéntrate en conducir.

Zeke bufó molesto, aguantando las bromas de sus acompañantes. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hange, Petra se acercó a la ventana del asiento del conductor.

-gracias por el aventón.

-No es nada, para eso estamos los amigos - sonrió Jaeger.

Petra los saludó y camino hasta la puerta cuando escuchó la puerta del auto cerrarse, volteo y vio que Zeke se acercaba con los regalos de la campaña publicitaria.

-casi los olvidas.

-ohh, que tonta. Muchas gracias Zeke.

-Ese vestido rojo realmente te iluminaba -confesó éste mientras le entregaba las cosas-. Espero verte con él en la fiesta anual de Zackly ¿irás, no es así?

Darius Zackly era el gobernador del distrito, aunque su posición no fuera tan importante como la de un presidente, tenía el mismo peso que éste. Cada fin de año organizaba una fiesta a la cual solo iba un selecto grupo de empresarios, era un honor ser invitado a este acontecimiento. Hange y Levi comenzaron a concurrir hace un año, aunque Levi era invitado mucho antes pero siempre encontraba una excusa para no asistir, yendo Erwin en su ausencia.

-se supone que debo recibir invitación...

-No creo que haya mucho problema, tu esposo es un invitado especial.

No se le había cruzado por la cabeza ir con Levi, ¿iría? Él siempre huía a las fiestas o alguna clase de evento social, concurría solo al evento de fin de año de su empresa, por ser el presidente. Petra cambió el tema, algo que no pasó desapercibido por su amigo, y lo despidió, entrando a la casa. Se sirvió un poco de agua y subió su habitación, sacando el vestido y admirándolo. Se lo probó, posicionándose frente al espejo para ver cómo le quedaba; Sea con Hange o Levi o cualquier fiesta formal, definitivamente iría con ese precioso vestido rojo.

 **...**

 **Intenté hacer un fanart de la campaña publicitaria, pero es algo asqueroso. Igual, se los muestro:**

 ** **Muchas gracias por leerme :)****


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Buenas noches! habemus actualización jajaja**

 **Perdonen por el capítulo tan corto, prometo que los últimos 3 restantes serán largos.**

 **Me emociona saber que por primera vez terminaré un fanfic jajaja** a

 **Les agradezco enormemente su apoyo a mi historia, realmente lo aprecio :)**

 **Ahora, sin más que decir, las dejo leer. Solo para aclarar: respeto la apariencia de los personajes ¿en el manga, Petra rubia de ojos celestes y Levi con ojos grises.**

 **¡Ahora sí! extrañaba leer sus comentarios y fangirlear con ustedes jajajaja**

* * *

En el momento en que Ackerman terminó de anudar su corbata deseo que la noche terminara. Hoy había llegado por fin la fiesta de fin de año de su empresa y él no podía darse el lujo de faltar. Otro año más que concurría solo, intentando ignorar los rumores, que se regaban tan rápido como la pólvora, sobre la ausencia de su esposa; que rezaran al cielo aquellos empleados que eran descubiertos por el presidente al cual no lo temblaba la mano a la hora de despedir a personas que gastaban su tiempo en chismes en vez de trabajar, sobre todo si esos chismes involucraban su vida privada. Se miró por última vez al espejo notando sus ojeras más negras con cada día que pasaba. No era como si le importara, ya que éstas lo acompañaban desde los diecisiete años, pero sabía que el cuidado de su imagen era de suma importancia, después de todo era el jefe de una de las compañías más importantes en el ámbito financiero.

El motor del auto parecía quejarse ante la demanda del conductor, el frío calaba los huesos y se había anunciado nieve para la noche que transcurría con total normalidad. Se quitó su elegante saco mientras le daba tiempo al auto de calentar y una vez listo emprendió marcha hacia su destino. Las calles estaban decoradas para la fecha con las típicas luces navideñas y decoraciones sobrias que daban vida al asfalto, a causa de aquello la gente se veía cálida y sonriente, mayormente las parejas, como si el hostil clima no interrumpiera su estado de ánimo. Levi se concentró en la carretera. El salón alquilado, o mejor dicho el predio, para la fiesta corporativa se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, aunque próximo a ésta, y era el lugar por excelencia para las celebraciones de la alta sociedad. El valet de parking lo recibió amablemente y Ackerman le entregó las llaves del auto para dirigirse al interior del salón, Erwin lo recibió con una sonrisa y rostro serio por lo cual él respondió de la misma manera. Observó a su alrededor comprobando que la mayoría ya había llegado y se había acomodado en las mesas designadas. El presidente no escatimaba en los gastos para la fiesta anual, permitiéndole a cada empleado asistir desde la punta de la pirámide hasta el peldaño más bajo ya que el asistir era completamente gratuito. Saludó al resto de sus compañeros de mesa: Erwin y su esposa Marie, el matrimonio de Mike y Nanaba, y Samy. Como deseaba que su esposa lo acompañara, recordó que en la última fiesta había asistido sin Petra y la noche se le había hecho eterna.

El salón estaba muy bien ambientado con la temática sobria del blanco y negro, así como también unos toques del color bordó, dándole una apariencia de elegancia exquisita. Era algo típico en él el elegir colores oscuros. Los meseros trabajaban excelentes brindando aperitivos a los empleados que habían optado por socializar fuera del círculo impuesto por el acomodo en los asientos. La banda, que contaba con una solista de voz dulce que transmitía tranquilidad, brindaba un ambiente relajado y ameno. Había dos o tres pantallas en donde pasaban las fotos de los mejores empleados del año que estaba terminando, como un pequeño reconocimiento frente a sus camaradas, además del presente que Ackerman siempre brindaba para agradecer por su desempeño en la empresa. Todo marchaba como había sido planificado, y Levi se sintió un poco más relajado por ello, aun así, necesitaba oxígeno de modo que apresuró sus pasos al exterior del salón. La noche contaba con un cielo tan negro como las hebras de su cabello prolijamente peinado con gel. _«Menudos idiotas»_ , pensó, en referencia a los reporteros del clima que horas atrás anunciaban la nevada del siglo, al contrario, habían acertado acerca de la baja temperatura, por lo que encerró un poco más su bufanda alrededor del cuello. Levi se encontró mirando el vaho que salía de su boca a causa del frío, pensando que su mujer se estaría divirtiendo por minutos con solo exhalar y observar ese vapor, creado por la diferencia de temperaturas, como si estuviera ocurriendo un milagro.

—Realmente, debes estar muy aburrido para abandonar el salón y adentrarte en este infierno helado.

Se dio vuelta para ver la figura de su colega. Llevaba su largo pelo en un mono elegante con detalles en piedritas sutiles acompañado de un maquillaje de lo más natural, que destacaba sus expresivos ojos marrones. Samy se cerró un poco más su abrigo blanco de piel sintética, y tembló ante la baja temperatura del jardín haciendo que Levi se debatiera en prestarle también su saco.

—No, Levi, no es necesario— ella había adivinado las intenciones de su compañero—. Es más una reacción inconsciente, no tengo frío— se tomó una pausa antes de volver a hablar — ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

Él solo asintió como respuesta así que Samy se acercó a su jefe, quién buscó reparo en la galería del edificio.

—Tus ojeras se marcan más con cada día que pasa.

Era habitual que, en los últimos días del año, el equipo Ackerman se reúna seguido, para coordinar, cerrar y emprender nuevos proyectos referente a la empresa.

—Como si me importara — respondió él de manera seca, lo que ocasionó una risilla en ella que lo confundió un poco.

—Y tu genio está cada vez peor, admiro a tu esposa quién debe lidiar con él todos los días.

Ahh, caprichoso destino que hacía que precisamente Samy, la mujer que ocasionó la abertura de la caja de pandora en su matrimonio, mencionara a Petra. La vida se divertía jodiéndolo. Ella se había percatado de la tensión que se creó ante su comentario, como el hombre adoptaba una postura más rígida, y sus ojos se ensombrecían un poco.

—Perdóname, ¿he dicho algo inapropiado? — preguntó ella, inocente.

La mano de Ackerman se cerró y se abrió en un puño, como un tic nervioso —No.

La tensión aumentaba cada segundo, volviéndose insoportable.

—Sea lo que te aqueje— Samy lanzó un suspiro cansado —, sabes que aquí tienes un oído presto a escucharte.

—Lo sé, gracias. Sin embargo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

A ella se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa cuando se encontró con aquellos afilados ojos grises, tan grises como el mercurio, que la miraban penetrante, como si la traspasaran. Notó cuando Levi se apoyó contra una de las finas y frías columnas que sostenían el techo de la galería, y la examinaba de pies a cabeza. Sus piernas sintieron un leve cosquilleo, al igual que su estómago, además de que le fue casi imposible ocultar el nerviosismo, y el temblor de sus extremidades inferiores, que parecían una gelatina en movimiento. Uno era advertido que, cuando comenzaba a trabajar con él, iba a ser sometido a ese tipo de escudriñamientos, no obstante, era la primera vez que Samy se sometía a ese tipo de situación. Fuera del trabajo, claro está. Sus brazos estaban cruzados, formando una perfecta y alargada "x", marcando, claramente, el límite entre él y el mundo. Se preguntó entonces si alguna vez, su esposa, habría cruzado esos límites, pero llegó a la conclusión, y la reprimenda mental hacia ella misma, que la respuesta obvia era sí.

Asintió con la cabeza, expectante. Levi exhaló por la nariz, a la vez que daba una fugaz mirada hacia abajo, como si estuviera irritado.

—¿Albergas algún sentimiento hacia mí?

Su pregunta directa la congeló, más que la temperatura del ambiente —¿disculpa? — preguntó, desconcertada.

Él solo gruñó en respuesta, sintiéndose estúpido. Si el aire podía cargarse con más tensión, estaba violando todas las leyes de la física, y las demás habidas y por haber, existentes.

—Voy a ignorar el hecho de que me siento como un idiota adolescente en estos momentos, e intentaré ser sincero, diciendo todas las m*erdas que llevo guardando hace tiempo.

« _Oh, oh_ » _._ Las alarmas se encendieron dentro de ella, el corazón galopó salvaje en su pecho, y las cosquillas en su estómago se incrementaron. ¿Acaso estaba por recibir una confesión amorosa por parte de su jefe? Pero él ya estaba casado, ¿se sentiría ella culpable al involucrarse en una relación con un hombre comprometido? La primera vez que lo vio, lo que acaparó su atención fue la melancolía reflejada en sus ojos, los cuales le recordaban a las tormentas cargadas de electricidad, con las nubes pesadas y grises. Nunca había visto una expresión tan sombría, tan desafiante, y tan inalcanzable. Era un poco bajo de altura, en cuanto al promedio, pero el aura que desprendía era escalofriante. Le habían hablado de él, que era una máquina para los negocios, el jefe de las más profundas pesadillas, casi inhumano. Pero Samy había visto que debajo de toda esa fachada, existía amabilidad, compañerismo, e incluso amor. A la manera de Levi, eso está claro. Siempre se hablaba sobre su matrimonio: Si había sido arreglado, como última petición del viejo Kenny, o que quizás su mujer se sintió atraída por la colmada cuenta bancaria de él; incluso se atrevían a hacer suposiciones de cuantos amantes tenía ella, porque resultaría ilógico que alguien de su calibre amara a Levi tal como era; Porque la había visto en algunas fotografías, y Petra Ral era exquisitamente perfecta, con su cabello rubio, corto por encima de los hombros, y sus grandes y sonrientes ojos celestes, tan celestes como el cielo despejado de un día de verano, en contraste con los tormentosos ojos de su esposo. Ella brillaba en todas las fotos que Samy había visto, y en algunas parecía que su resplandor alcanzaba a Levi.

—¿Samy?

—Perdóname, Levi, pero no entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Ackerman lanzó un gruñido de frustración —olvida lo que dije.

—No, por favor— ella apoyó su mano sobre su brazo, que ahora se encontraba colgando paralelo a su torso—. Por favor, explícame.

Su compañero la miró de manera fugaz y desconfiada al mismo tiempo que intentaba relajarse, y a la vez, intentar relajar el ambiente también.

—En los últimos meses, nuestra relación se me ha hecho algo confusa— Levi no pensaba darle detalles, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas, había puesto en riesgo muchas cosas a causa de los malentendidos —. Si me he comportado de una manera que pueda malinterpretarse quiero que sepas que no ha sido mi intención, solo quiero dejar las cosas claras entre ambos.

Samy respondió con una risilla histérica. Qué feo, el sentimiento de rechazo. Había fantaseado, durante los últimos meses, con su jefe. Incluso hubo noches en que tuvo que correr por una ducha de agua fría. Es que Levi Ackerman, a pesar de su baja estatura y su poco atractivo, se le hacía el hombre más masculino.

Quizás para él no, pero para ella, los últimos meses habían sido placenteros, compartiendo charlas a través de chats o llamadas, aunque sean casi siempre laborales. Y el único pensamiento que la envolvía últimamente era el de morder esos finos y rectos labios, entre otras cosas. Pero Samy tenía orgullo, y a ver que no era correspondida, no iba a delatarse.

—Perdóname, es que me he puesto nerviosa, y reírme es una tonta respuesta que tengo ante los nervios — sintió como su labio inferior temblaba —. Tranquilo, nunca he malinterpretado tus acciones.

Levi suspiró aliviado —Me siento un imb*cil. No soy bueno para estas cosas— se sorprendió confesándole aquello a una colega. Ella solo sonrió, pero sus ojos volaban por todo el lugar, disimuladamente.

—Me alegra ser de confianza.

—Gracias.

Samy intentó sonreír, consiguiendo una expresión extraña —deja de agradecerme Ackerman— inmediatamente se dio vuelta, para que él no notara el tormento en sus llamativos ojos —. Y ahora, si no te molesta, te dejaré solo ya que el clima me está matando— Se paró en el umbral de la puerta y lo miró por encima de su hombro —. Si quizás algunas de nuestras interacciones te han traído problemas, podemos volver a como éramos antes, no me molesta.

Levi solo asintió, sorprendido de como ella se había acercado tanto a la realidad, sin tener idea del panorama que él enfrentaba. La silueta de samy se perdía dentro del salón, y él consultó su reloj de mano. Ya casi era medianoche. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás mirando como el cielo nocturno se mezclaba con el vapor que se creaba con sus exhalaciones, y se le ocurrió, quizás, que quería ver a su mujer. ¡Ah! Estaba tan agotado del juego infantil que Petra pretendía que juegue, ya no eran unos chiquillos además de que la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes. Se burló de él mismo por estar en tal situación, infantil y estúpida, de deliberarse si visitar a Petra o no. _«Al carajo»_ pensó, no iba a doblegarse ante la actitud tan inmadura de su mujer.


	12. Chapter 12

—Oye, Petra — La voz de Hange sonaba demasiado emocionada para la hora, tan temprana, en la mañana—, adivina lo que ha llegado.

Sintió las pisadas de la dueña de la casa que provenían del hall, y se hacían más fuertes a medida que se acercaba a la cocina. La observó usar el marco de la puerta para frenar su vigorosa corrida, enmarcando una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su atención se desvío a la mano de su amiga, que sujetaba un, ahora un poco maltrecho, ramo de rosas rojas. El corazón de Petra se inquietó, con la esperanza de que ese presente sea de parte de Levi, pero, pensándolo bien, era poco probable que él mandara ese tipo de flores. Levantó una de sus rubias cejas, curiosa.

—Han llegado estas flores, perdóname por tomarme el atrevimiento de leer el mensaje que venía junto a ellas.

—¡Hange!

—¡Perdón! — se disculpó ella sin ningún rastro de culpa o arrepentimiento, y con total descaro al mismo tiempo que entregaba el presente a la destinataria.

—No entiendo que te causa tanta gracia— contestó Petra, llevando las flores a un jarrón improvisado.

—Cuando recibí el pedido, me resultó graciosa esta nueva faceta del amargado de Levi — no pasó por alto la ilusión que se reflejaban en los ojos celestes de su compañera — pero, reí aún más cuando descubrí al enamorado. Realmente, Petra, no has perdido el toque, eh — finalizó la castaña, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y leyó la tarjeta. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosa, haciendo que su amiga riera otra vez.

—Ya, Hange. No es nada serio, Eren Jaeger es un niño con aires de Don juan— Ral depositó la nota sobre la mesada.

—Pero que mocoso más insolente, eh. Ahora eres toda una robacunas.

—Deja de decir tonterías, nunca le correspondí ni le insinúe nada.

—Ahh, pero él parece haber entendido otra cosa.

Petra lanzó un sonido similar a un gruñido —Estoy un poco grande ya para lidiar con este tipo de situaciones— volvió a mirar la nota sobre la mesa—, lo hablaré con Zeke.

Esta vez la risa de Hange fue estridente —Ni que fuera su padre.

—Lo sé, pero él lo conoce mejor que yo. Realmente no quiero que malinterprete nada.

—Aunque puedes usar esto a tu favor para celar al idiota de tu marido.

Petra la miró de soslayo —No voy a caer tan bajo.

—ahhh — suspiró su compañera, desilusionada— pero se lo merece.

Su amiga solo negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Así que, pasado el mediodía, Petra se encontraba en medio de la sala del departamento de su viejo amigo. Éste apareció desde la cocina, con dos tazas en sus manos, las cuales apoyó en la mesilla de café del living. Petra, mientras tanto, se acomodó en uno de los sillones.

—aquí, tu adorado chocolate caliente — señaló él gentilmente — y aquí mi compañero, el café negro.

Ella lo contempló por un momento —Es muy extraño verte con barba, contrasta con el recuerdo adolescente que tengo de ti, con el rostro tan pulcramente afeitado.

Zeke se rio, un poco apenado —dime, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

—Tu adorado hermano menor.

Zeke puso los ojos en blanco —Ah, por favor, ¿qué hizo ahora?

A Petra le causó gracia el gesto de él —Hoy descubrí, bueno en realidad Hange lo descubrió, un increíble ramo de rosas rojas con una sensual nota acompañada.

Zeke repitió el gesto a la vez que apoyaba la taza en la mesita — es un crío todavía.

—Lo sé, y para nada me he molestado, pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿No se lo está tomando en serio no? Ahh, Zeke, me siento una tonta a mi edad preocupándome por estos temas tan trillados.

Él apenas sonrió, provocado por la ternura que sintió ante el comentario de ella —No entiendo que tiene que ver tu edad Petra, además eres hermosa, es normal que despiertes tales sentimientos en los hombres.

La mujer agradeció complacida el halago; sabía que, si era de parte de Zeke, no tenía ninguna intención oculta — Lo sé, solo quería asegurarme ya que tengo demasiado drama en mi vida en esta época que estoy atravesando — ironizó.

Su amigo se acomodó un poco más en el sillón — Eren no siempre ha sido así, de hecho, en la preparatoria era un joven solitario y taciturno.

Petra levantó sus cejas un poco sorprendida — Todo lo contrario a ti.

Él asintió — me asombró que un día me diga que se iba a juntar con unos amigos, luego conocí a Mikasa la cual se notaba atontada por él, aunque solo duró poco tiempo ya que ahora está en pareja con otro de sus amigos, un chico llamado Jean; y Armin, un chico tranquilo y muy inteligente. Su actitud comenzó a cambiar, pero aún seguía siendo un poco tímido hasta que un día, por medio de sus amigos quienes no estaban muy de acuerdo y me contaron, descubrí que estaba teniendo una relación con una compañera de secundaria. La jovencita rubia de ojos celestes había perdido hace meses a su mejor amiga en un accidente de tráfico y al parecer comenzó a ser cercana a Eren, aunque su relación de amistad era secreta para todos, hasta que él me confesó que se estaba viendo con ella de manera romántica, pero al parecer no funcionó y creo que ese fue el detonante para su comportamiento actual.

—¿Por qué no funcionó? — Petra dio un sorbo a la taza, saboreando el líquido dulce.

—Mira, si bien él y yo no somos cercanos no sé porque decidió confiar en mí y desahogarse conmigo, a lo mejor por la ausencia de la figura paterna. Pero por lo que me contó, la amistad de su "ex novia" Historia — él remarcó las comillas con los dedos ya que no había sido una relación seria — con su mejor amiga iba más allá de eso.

Petra lo interrumpió — ¿La niña era bisexual?

—Si te soy sincero, no tengo idea, y Eren no me ha contado mucho desde entonces. A lo mejor era heterosexual y solo quiso experimentar con el mismo sexo, la cuestión es que su relación con mi hermano fue muy cerca a la pérdida de esta chica y la joven no supo manejarlo bien, y Eren se vio rivalizando con el recuerdo de una persona fallecida.

—Es una historia triste— comentó ella.

—Lo sé— Zeke acomodó sus gafas — pero irónicamente fue cuando más vivo y apasionado vi a Eren. En serio estaba enamorado. Yo lo conozco, y sé que esa fachada logra engañar a todos, pero sé lo solo y triste que se siente. Creo que aun la ama. Y tengo entendido que la chica sigue soltera e irónicamente hace unos días me enteré que entró al mundo del modelaje.

—Oh, esto ya parece una novela rosa — bromeó ella.

—¿verdad? — él le siguió el juego.

—Me siento aliviada de ser un tonto juego de tu hermano, pero me temo que si esto sigue tendré que hablar con él.

—Te aseguró que en unas semanas su capricho ya no existirá más, y menos cuando descubra que ella será su próxima compañera para una de nuestras campañas.

—Zeke…

—Juro que no ha sido intencional, hasta ya empiezo a sudar frío con todo el estrés que traerá este trabajo. Y cuando Hange se entere… — el hombre soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Pues te deseo lo mejor — ella lo picó con sus palabras.

—Gracias, mi buena amiga — contestó sarcásticamente.

Pasaron la tarde riendo y charlando, hacía mucho que Petra no se sentía tan a gusto. Sentía que recuperaba todos esos años de amistad perdidos con él. Oyó intrigada cuando él, ya resignado ante la presión de ella, le contó cómo habían nacido sus sentimientos románticos hacia su secretaria Pieck.

—Zeke, si dejas pasar esto prometo que te golpearé. ¡Pero es que no me explico donde ha quedado toda esa confianza que pavoneabas en la preparatoria!

Petra ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había reído él en el día — ¿Recuerdas a Galliard? El fotógrafo de nuestra compañía. Sospecho que se gustan.

—Sospechas, más no lo sabes. ¿Es que acaso vas a repetir la historia otra vez? No es que te recrimine, yo estoy —ella hizo una pausa, tímida— bueno… tú sabes. En fin, sé un hombre y confiésate.

—¡ya! — Zeke levantó sus brazos, rendido.

—Además, he visto cómo te mira. A lo mejor está confundida, o quizás le gusten los dos, o a lo mejor lo de Galliard, si es que existe, es unilateral. La cuestión es que esta vez no vuelvas a dejar pasar el tren, por amor de los cielos.

Y Zeke solo rio como niño ante la reprimenda de su amiga.

Los celos abrumaron a Levi, el cual se sintió estúpido. Había ido a la florería, peleando consigo mismo ya que tal acción se salía de su personaje, acto seguido amonestándose y recordándose que, aunque se sintiera un idiota, su mujer importaba más que su orgullo. Y En el preciso momento en que había puesto un pie en la tienda, sus ojos se fueron hacia la hoja de la revista abierta que descansaba sobre el mostrador. Su esposa, él nunca se confundiría, sabía que era Petra, aparecía en una campaña publicitaria de otro perfume, pero esta vez, el mismo mocoso que había visto en la anterior fotografía estaba casi sobre ella, los dos en una terraza de algún edificio. Abandonó el lugar furioso. Su motor rugió ante la demanda de él quién hizo chirrear las llantas contra el pavimento al momento de acelerar; si hubiera algún oficial cerca de seguro se llevaría una multa, pero su enojo no lo dejaba pensar. Es por eso que odiaba sus emociones, por qué se reprimía tanto; él y los sentimientos no se llevaban para nada bien, nunca supo cómo manejarlos, y los veía como una molestia, algo que lo distraía de las cosas realmente importantes, como el trabajo. En cuanto estos hacían presión para salir, estallaban abrumándolo, no sabiendo cómo controlarlos. Cuando Levi se chocaba con una situación disparadora, todo aquello que reprimía tomaba el control, haciendo que cometa estupideces. Como ahora mismo, que se dirigía a toda velocidad rumbo a la casa de Hange. Cerró fuertemente la puerta de su automóvil, y el aire frío lo ayudó a bajar un poco su impulsividad. Tocó repetidas veces el timbre a la vez que golpeaba fuertemente la puerta.

Cuando Petra oyó como el timbre era tocado de manera tan molesta su buen humor cambió a un humor de perros. Bajó presurosamente las escaleras, no había pasado ni una hora que había vuelto de la casa de Zeke y hacia unos momentos había terminado de cambiarse luego de tomarse una ducha. Si bien estaba enojada pensaba en sus adentros que era mejor que sea ella quién atendiera a la molesta persona en vez de Hange, quien se habría cabreado y recibido con un puñetazo a aquel que tocaba el timbre de manera tan demandante, así que el sujeto en cuestión debía agradecer que la única persona que se encontraba en la casa fuera Petra. Abrió la puerta sin mirar por el portero, y sabía que su amiga la volvería a amonestar por eso, y se congeló, no precisamente por el clima sino por la imagen de su esposo en la vereda. Estaba enojado, era algo imposible de ocultar. Estaba sensualmente enojado, con su mirada penetrante, sus ojos grises encendidos y su ceño fruncido. El aire que salía por su nariz se volvía vapor por el clima frío. Petra lo veía hermoso, para ella Levi era exquisitamente precioso cuando adoptaba una postura seria.

—Levi…

—No voy a tolerar que te frotes contra el cuerpo de ese mocoso y lo publiquen como si fuera trabajo —La interrumpió él, casi ladrándole como un perro rabioso.

—¡¿Disculpa?! — preguntó Petra indignada, Levi sabía cómo apagar el ambiente.

—Ya me oíste — él entró sin permiso en la casa, deteniéndose a mitad del hall.

Comprendió que su esposo había visto las fotos — Escúchame Levi, no voy a permitirte que me faltes el respeto así. Y segundo, no estaba frotándome, apenas estaba apoyado sobre mí y era un trabajo nomas.

—¡Estaba pegado a ti!

—¡Maldición Levi, apenas estaba cerca de mí! ¡Hay campañas peores! Podría haber aparecido desnuda, o quizás besándonos. Podría haber sido sin ropa y él apoyado sobre mí, desnudo también.

Las fosas nasales de Levi se agrandaron un milímetro y su respiración se volvió algo errática. Petra comprendió que estaba celoso. Y sonrió, sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? Maldita sea.

—Estás celoso.

Él se sintió ofendido. Y descubierto.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que me cabree la estupidez que hiciste.

—Levi — Petra se serenó, al igual que su voz, y se acercó tímidamente un poco más a su marido —, fue una foto nomas y fue la última. Ya le he dicho a Hange que no deseo trabajar más como modelo. Y aunque tu actitud sea exageradamente posesiva y denote tu falta de confianza — se arrepintió un poco al ver como las palabras lo picaban — No pasó nada y… Ahh Levi, eres el único ciego que no veo lo loca que estoy por ti.

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo y su mirada se volvió un poco sombría. Levi se sorprendió ante la confesión. Era verdad que no tenía confianza en sí mismo en el campo del romanticismo, nunca se había parado a pensar si era apuesto para las mujeres y sabía que su altura no llegaba al promedio ideal. También era verdad que sus celos y su posesión era exagerada al punto de rallar lo tóxico, pero, aunque fuera solo por trabajo, se sentía en desventaja con el joven compañero de Petra. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Si bien Petra estaba a solo cuatro pasos de distancia, la sentía que estaba a kilómetros. Se veía tan preciosa con sus jeans y su polera color crema… Se percató que estaba con pantuflas y observó el pelo aun mojado luego de la ducha. Volvió a mirar su rostro y observó cómo su pecho se movía un poco más rápido de lo normal; su mirada inquisitiva la estaba poniendo nerviosa, y expectante. Petra era como un libro abierto para él, conocía de memoria sus gestos, sus expresiones. Sus piernas cobraron vida propia y se acercó lentamente a ella quedándose a centímetros. Sus ojos estaban a la misma altura ya que su esposa era tan solo dos centímetros más baja que él. El ambiente se ponía cada vez tan tenso, pero ninguno de los dos se incomodaba. Levi rompió el contacto visual para besarla, había estado luchando contra ese deseo desde el momento en que la vio. Petra gimoteó ante el contacto de sus labios, lo extrañaba desesperadamente y la calidez con la que la besaba la desarmaron por completo. Estaba acostumbrada a los besos pasionales de su marido, o los cortos besos a modo de saludo o dados de manera fugaz. Rara vez Levi besaba delicadamente y con ternura. Él apretó más sus cuerpos en un abrazo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared y el beso se iba profundizando más, subiendo de tono. Sintió que su corazón se derretía; más allá del deseo sexual que comenzaba a sentir por las emociones, sintió que su alma se llenaba. Lo extrañaba a él, enteramente a él. Su compañía, sus gestos e incluso su mal humor. Lo que más extrañaba de su relación era su tiempo con Levi. Cuando él se separó, inclinó su rostro hacia adelante, buscando más de él. Levi se acercó para besarla pausadamente, sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban. Se sintió agotada y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo.

Él la abrazó más fuerte y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo —Vuelve a casa, por favor— soltó, casi como un ruego.

—¿Cómo sé que al volver has cambiado? — preguntó ella sobre su hombro.

Su aliento le hizo cosquillas a través de la camisa y el pullover de hilo. No se había dado cuenta que no tenía el saco ni la bufanda hasta que los vio tendidos en el suelo. Acercó su rostro para oler el cabello rubio, que desprendía una deliciosa fragancia por el shampoo. Levi nunca iba admitir, incluso para sí mismo, como tenerla en sus brazos reconfortaba tanto su corazón.

—¿Las estúpidas flores no son prueba? — preguntó él sobre su cabello.

Ella se rio por la típica actitud de su esposo. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró — ¿Y si cuando vuelvo, todo termina y vuelves a la actitud de siempre? Sé que estoy sonando como una mocosa caprichosa y desconfiada, pero en serio quiero que me tomes en cuenta, Levi. Perdóname por mi tonta actitud.

Ackerman apoyó una mano en su mejilla — sabes que no haría estas estupideces, para mí es casi humillante ir y comprar flores como un imbécil adolescente.

—Lo sé — ella sonrió, iluminándose su cara y Levi se sintió como un puberto —Pero al menos — Petra mordió su labio inferior — ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa? — vio como él asentía con la cabeza — En unos días es la fiesta de Darius y…

—Esa estúpida fiesta, lo sé.

—Yo… Yo me preguntaba sí…

—Petra — la interrumpió —Yo asumía que ibas a acompañarme.

Ella levantó una ceja —¿Y por qué lo asumes si estamos peleados?

Levi la miró sarcástico, aún permanecían abrazados — No parecemos peleados en estos momentos — comentó mordaz y ella hizo un mohín, molesta — y además, pensaba que a esta altura ya nos habríamos reconciliado. Como dos personas adultas.

Su mujer se avergonzó y se separó de él —Mejor voy con Hange y Moblit.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco, perdiendo la paciencia —Sí que eres odiosa cuando te lo propones — comentó, levantando su saco del suelo.

—Y tú siempre has sido un idiota.

—Sin embargo, tú decidiste condenarte a mí.

Sus palabras le dolieron —Te amo, Levi. Nunca sentí que nuestro matrimonio fuera una condena, a pesar de todo lo vivido.

Se paró en seco mientras acomodaba su ropa. Hacía mucho no escuchaba esas palabras que lo descolocaron instantáneamente. Carraspeó a causa de la incomodidad, aunque se sintiera tonto y feliz por dentro.

—Conquístame en esa fiesta, y volveré contigo. Es mi última petición.

—Sinceramente, prefiero caminar sobre una alfombra de clavos con tal de recuperarte.

—Lo sé, sé lo difícil para ti que es expresar lo que sientes, pero quiero ayudarte a superarlo.

—¿Y ese es tu eficaz método, Petra?

—Sí. Lo es. Demuéstrame que tanto me amas y complace mi último capricho, amor mío.


	13. Chapter 13

Tenía ganas de matar a su esposa, realmente estaba deseando el momento de hacerlo. Levi se presentó con un gesto con la cabeza a los guardias de seguridad y el recepcionista de la fiesta. Luego de que el empleado recogiera su abrigo, se adentró al salón. Había evitado con éxito los dos años anteriores, pues esta era la tercera vez que era convocado a asistir, pero se obligó a ir esta vez; no solo por su esposa, sino porque sería ya demasiado grosero no hacer acto de presencia y si bien a Levi le importaba tres cuernos lo que pensaran de él, como siempre, debía mantener una imagen impecable. Sabía que Darius daba la mejor fiesta del año, pero increíblemente se sorprendió de la dimensión del evento: el gobernador había reservado el hotel de cinco estrellas, entero, más famoso y lujoso de la ciudad. El salón de eventos estaba elegantemente decorado, siendo la lámpara araña la protagonista de la habitación. Cada rincón del lugar estaba teñido de opulencia y distinción, la luz tenue creaba un ambiente ameno para el diálogo y la relajación, la banda tocaba música acorde a la élite invitada, quienes se pavoneaban orgullosos por ser parte de un evento tan importante. _Patético_ pensó Levi, le asqueaba ver como algunos invitados se peleaban por la compañía del gobernador, quién actuaba indiferente. Se había tomado el tiempo de saludar a cada persona en el lugar.

—Buenas noches señor Ackerman, espero, disfrute esta velada — comentó el hombre que rondaba unos cincuenta años.

—Gracias, Darius, agradezco su invitación —contestó cortes Ackerman.

Cruzaron algunas palabras más y el político continuó su recorrido, antes de irse había torcido los labios en una sonrisa, y Levi imitó el gesto sin perder su semblante serio. Si el hombre esperaba que él le lamiera las botas como los demás, pues que se jodiera ya que no lo haría. Minutos después se encontró con Erwin, acompañado de su esposa quién se veía radiante en su vestido de seda azul petróleo, éste le comentó que Mike no podría asistir esa noche debido a que Nanaba se encontraba mal de salud. Un mozo pasaba con una bandeja con copas de champagne y los dos amigos cogieron amablemente una copa cada uno, el hombre de baja estatura metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y palpó la tarjeta magnética de la habitación que le habían asignado. Darius ofrecía una habitación a cada invitado, por si deseaban pasar la noche en el lugar, aunque él sabía que no necesitaría la suya. De pronto, Marie los miró risueña captando la atención de los caballeros

—Lo siento, es solo que sus rostros parecieran que dijeran que los han traído a las amazonas, dejándolos a la deriva.

Erwin sonrió ante el comentario de su esposa —Sabes que no se me dan mucho las fiestas, y menos las de este tipo.

Ella se acercó a su esposo y loe pasó su brazo por su cintura —Lo sé cariño, aguantaremos hasta la medianoche. Alzamos copas por el año nuevo y nos iremos.

Smith la miró, grabando su imagen. El color rubio de su pelo con reflejos colorados, y sus ojos verde esmeralda lo rebajaban a un simple tonto aunque él no lo diría abiertamente, y de todos modos su mujer ya lo sabía.

—Me sorprende verte aquí, Levi —Marie se dirigió al amigo de su esposo—. Imagino que no ha sido la decisión más satisfactoria para ti, pero me alegro que vinieras, contribuirás a que pasemos una agradable velada a diferencia de la mayoría de los que están aquí.

Él asintió —Lo mismo digo, es como una patada en el trasero interactuar con la mayoría de la gente aquí presente.

Miró fugazmente a su vicepresidente y agradeció que no le preguntara por su esposa, realmente no tenía ganas de lidiar con ese tema con su compañero. Una pareja que se había acercado a ellos para conversar interrumpió sus pensamientos y Levi tuvo que usar su usual calma para no partirles la cara: eran el típico matrimonio de la alta sociedad, ansiosos por mantener una pobre fachada de vida resuelta e "ideal" llena de lujos y comodidades. Eran insufribles, y sin embargo se vio allí, jugando el papel de persona cortés, Paseó su mirada por el lugar mientras continuaba conversando, o al menos intentaba seguirlos, hasta que divisó una silueta familiar. Hange ingresaba del brazo de su novio Moblit, vestida con un fino vestido al cuerpo color negro con hombros descubiertos, cuello bote y un poco amplio al final, con una sutil cola. Levi levantó las cejas sorprendido, cuando quería, la cuatro ojos podía parecer una mujer. Él sabía que desde que su amiga había iniciado su relación con Berner parecía que brillaba y era increíble que él pudiera notar eso, debido que no se interesaba tanto. Cuando sus amigos dejaron verle a la acompañante que iba con ellos, Ackerman quedó impactado. Estaba… Petra apareció con el vestido rojo que había visto en la publicidad del primer perfume. Estaba preciosa con el pelo recogido y un maquillaje sutil, acompañado de joyería delicada. Intento disimular su comportamiento atontado y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella sonrió tímidamente y desvió la mirada hasta que los tres se unieron a Levi y compañía.

—Es un placer verlos, compañeros— sonrió Hange complacida, los dos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

—Buenas noches— saludó Petra. Observó que tanto Erwin como su esposa la miraban curiosamente debido a que no había venido con Levi y se sintió un poco apenada.

—Buenas noches— su esposo correspondió el saludo y ella notó su voz algo ronca.

Se permitió mirarlo. Su traje negro junto con su corbata azul se ajustaba bien a su pequeño cuerpo. Siempre le había gustado la imagen de Levi con traje.

—Por lo que nuestros rostros dejan entrever, ninguno quería venir, así que propongo que intentemos pasar… ¡oh, Zeke!

Hange se interrumpió sola para llamar enérgicamente a su colega, quién se encontraba dialogando con su secretaria. A Petra se le escapó una sonrisa al ver que su amigo se había animado a invitar a Pieck para que lo acompañara. El joven de pelo tan rubio que parecía blanco se acercó hacia el grupo, saludando amablemente. El ambiente se fue relajando entre ellos hasta sentirse cómodos en aquel lugar; por su parte, Petra tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, le había pedido a Levi que intentara conquistarla y se sentía con expectativas respecto a eso. Sabía que había pedido una tontería, pero no lo pudo evitar, también sabía que se estaba comportando de manera inmadura, pero, al menos una vez, quería volver a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago a causa de sus elogios, no importaba si tenían que actuar como tontos adolescentes. No podía evitar echarle miradas fugaces, y en la mayoría se había encontrado con los ojos de Levi que la miraban intensamente a la vez que intentaba contenerse. Era como un juego de poder y ella podía ver claramente que él no estaba dispuesto a perder. Sin darse cuenta, habían quedado ellos dos solos.

—¿Y bien? — Luego de un silencio algo incómodo, Petra decidió romperlo.

Levi la miró curioso, el gentío y la banda de fondo excedían el nivel de volumen de vez en cuando.

—¿No irás a decirme nada?

—Nunca accedí al estúpido juego— Ella rodó los ojos — sabes que no soy bueno con estas cosas— añadió él mientras miraba el bar, deseoso de alguna bebida.

—¿Ni siquiera harías el esfuerzo por mí? — su pregunta captó la atención de Levi —Al menos podrías decirme como me veo esta noche.

—Pienso que te ves hermosa— Tras unos segundos de silencio su esposo se limitó a responder a la vez que desviaba la mirada.

Petra se mordió el labio para mitigar la emoción —Gracias.

—¿Me acompañarías al bar?

—Claro — contestó ella mientras lo seguía hacia el lugar indicado.

En cuanto llegaron, él pidió dos tragos y se ubicaron en una de las mesillas repartidas en el salón. De fondo se escuchaba a la cantante de la banda contratada cantando una canción de Adele, apaciguando el ambiente luego de algunas canciones movidas, observó a su esposo sentado a su lado y se le ocurrió una idea divertida.

—Y bien, señor… Ackerman ¿cierto? — preguntó ella, pretendiendo que recién lo conocía.

—Petra… —su tono de voz sonaba como una advertencia, pero con toques de amabilidad.

Ella resopló resignada —Eres un aguafiestas.

—Pues lo siento por ser un aguafiestas — Levi tomó un trago de su cóctel.

—Y un amargado — Ella lo imitó, pero tomándose de un trago el resto de su bebida.

Escuchó que Levi chasqueaba la lengua y empezó a sentir el mareo producto de haber tomado alcohol de manera apresurada.

—Y te amo.

Él la miró, notando su ligero contentamiento —se supone que el que debía halagarte era yo.

—Lo sé, sin embargo, no lo estás haciendo. Al menos baila conmigo.

Levi suspiró pesado como respuesta y se levantó de su asiento, tendiéndole la mano. Petra sonrió y dejó que la llevara al centro del salón. Quizás no había logrado lo que se había propuesto, pero había conseguido que Levi accediera a bailar, aunque sea a regañadientes. Su esposo no era diestro en el campo del baile pero se esforzaba, sabiendo que alguna vez tendría que hacerlo en alguna fiesta importante, aunque siempre que podía evitaba la situación. Sintió sus masculinas manos rodeando su cintura y ella descansó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, se dejaron llevar por el ritmo de la música y Petra se sentía complacida. Sin darse cuenta sonrió y descubrió que Levi también, haciendo una mueca que se acercaba a una sonrisa. De pronto la música paró y la gente comenzaba con el conteo para recibir el año nuevo, Petra no se había dado cuenta cuán rápido había pasado el tiempo, había pensado que la noche se le haría eterna pero no fue así. Y disfrutó cada momento que pasó con su esposo. Se había decidido esa noche volver con él y luego de la pieza de baile se lo habría dicho, pero fue interrumpida por el conteo. Todos alzaron las copas, que previamente habían sido repartidas, cuando el reloj marcó las doce. Sus amigos se acercaron para desear los mejores deseos para este año que comenzaba. Pasaron pequeño tiempo charlando, los efectos del alcohol en Petra habían menguado gracias a que también se había moderado, y luego de una breve charla Erwin y Hange, junto con sus respectivas parejas, anunciaban que pronto partirían. Levi los saludó y le avisó a su mujer que necesitaba ir al baño, dejándola un breve momento sola en el salón. Ya casi era la una de la madrugada, observó ella y se dirigió también a los baños. Una vez que salió caminó por el pasillo para volver al salón.

—¡Petra! — la voz de Charles Meison se escuchó detrás de ella —¡pero qué alegría verte! Feliz año nuevo.

Pudo notar que el hombre estaba algo alegre, Petra se limitó a saludarlo cortésmente —Feliz año nuevo para ti también.

—Debo admitir que el rojo te sienta muy bien— comentó él, haciendo alusión al vestido.

—Gracias— comentó de manera un poco seca, deseaba volver al lado de Levi.

—¿Has venido sola?

—No, con Hange y Moblit, de hecho, me están esperando.

—Oh, claro. Pero antes ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Ella comenzó a sentirse impaciente —Dime — comentó algo brusca.

—Mi equipo quiere saludarte, pero están en la otra sala ¿podrías acompañarme unos segundos?

Petra quedó estupefacta, hasta parecía una excusa estúpida. No tenía deseos de ir con él, pero no quería ser descortés con sus colegas, quienes la habían tratado tan amablemente. Accedió a ir diciéndose que saludaría rápido y volvería con su grupo. Llegó a la sala B, la cual era un poco más chica que el salón principal. La música era un poco más parecida a Discoteca y las luces eran mucho más tenues, pero uno podía tener algo de visibilidad del lugar todavía. Como si fueran otras personas, los invitados habían adquirido un tono más desinhibido, producto del ambiente, y del alcohol en algunos. Era como ver otra fiesta, una mucho más oscura y liberal, incluso alcanzó a divisar a algunas personas consumiendo drogas duras.

—Charles, creo que me iré, dales mis disculpas a tus colegas, pero es tarde — A Petra no le gustaba nada el ambiente que se respiraba en el lugar.

Meison la tomó de la cintura, pegándola a él mientras que le robaba un beso. Ella forcejeó y él la tomó fuertemente del rostro. Logró zafarse del agarre, asqueada.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! — Le gritó indignada, atrayendo la atención de la gente más cercana.

—Maldita z*rra— Charles se agarró el lado derecho del rostro debido al dolor por el golpe que Petra le había dado.

—Eres un imbécil— Ral de Ackerman respiraba demasiado rápido por la furia que sentía.

Él la tomó de la muñeca, presionando demás —No te vas de aquí hasta que me devuelvas el vestido.

—¡¿Disculpa?! — Ella movió el brazo de manera brusca, soltándose del agarre.

—Llevas puesto algo que pertenece a mi empresa— dijo estúpidamente Charles.

Sin habla, además de la indignación, ella respondió — Fue un regalo de la compañía, eso me dijeron tus colegas — escupió Petra.

—Yo no lo autoricé — respondió él, cruzado de brazos.

Ella soltó un gemido de frustración y emprendió la marcha para irse cuando escuchó a Charles gritarle que era una ladrona. Se giró sobre sus talones, irritada.

—Devuélveme lo que me pertenece y te puedes ir.

—No me jodas, imbécil — Petra no caía en cuenta que tan idiota podía ser una persona. Se dio la vuelta para volver a irse.

—No te vas a ir maldita sea, desvístete — ladró él deteniéndola.

Ella abrió los ojos, impactada. Definitivamente ese hombre estaba loco.

—Estás de broma, pedazo de mi*rda— intentó zafarse de su agarre una vez más.

La gente alrededor se había quedado viéndolos, algunos reían, otros murmuraban entre ellos.

—¡No permitan que la ladrona se vaya! — gritó el hombre a todo pulmón.

Ella se quedó viéndolo, desencajada por las terribles estupideces que se inventaba ¿es que era tan infantil que no podía aceptar un no?

La gente que los rodeaba comenzó a encerrarlos en un círculo, como si de una pelea se tratase. Petra comenzó a ponerse histérica y queriendo escapar quiso abrirse paso entre el gentío que se lo impedía, entre risas. La mayoría estaba fuera de sí. Sintió como Charles tironeaba de la tela a la altura de la espalda baja, ya que era un vestido abierto hasta esa altura. Comenzó a tocarla frenético, buscando dejarla desnuda mientras ella forcejeaba y escapaba, para ser empujada al centro del círculo. Las risas la aturdían, poniéndola histérica. Su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo, la bronca, los nervios y la desolación. Cuando Charles logró bajarle la prenda se encontró con el silencio y todas las miradas posadas sobre ella. Miradas asombradas, lujuriosas y curiosas recorrieron todo su cuerpo, el cual ahora solo vestía la parte baja de la ropa interior, los zapatos, uno se había roto producto del forcejeo, y los accesorios. Llevó sus manos a sus pechos para cubrirlos mientras las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. El infame de Meison se agachó a su lado.

—Tienes lo que mereces, maldita p*rra.

Meison dio indicaciones con la mano y el círculo se abrió. Ral apenas pudo levantarse, tambaleándose con cada paso que daba, aturdida. Las miradas la siguieron, y algunas manos osaron tocarla, haciéndola sentir asqueada. Cuando abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo nuevamente, luego de dar algunos pasos, sintió que volvía a respirar. Se desplomó en el suelo desconsolada.

—¡Petra!

La voz de Zeke se oía a lo lejos. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada y sintió como una tela la cubría. Miro el saco de Zeke sobre ella.

—Petra— Su amigo se oía desesperado. Pieck se agachó junto a él, intentando taparlos con su cuerpo de las miradas ajenas —¡¿Qué te sucedió?! ¡Maldición!

Ella no podía hablar por la conmoción. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y apenas balbuceaba mientras era abrazada por su amigo.

—Pieck, por favor, llévala a mi habitación. Debo encontrar a Levi.

Su compañera asintió, tomando la tarjeta magnética y ayudando a Petra a levantarse, para llevarla con ella.

Cuando Levi regresó Petra ya no se encontraba allí. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Erwin y Marie en el camino.

—Pensé que se habían ido Con Hange.

—Sí, pero Marie se ha encontrado con una antigua compañera y nos hemos quedado un rato más— contestó Erwin Smith. Su esposa estaba unos metros alejada dialogando con unas antiguas conocidas.

—¿Has visto a Petra?

—Creí que estaba contigo.

—No, he ido al baño y cuando regresé no la he encontrado por ningún lado. Intenté llamarla, pero no contesta.

De la nada, Zeke Jaeger apareció frente a los caballeros, casi histérico.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Levi— su voz sonaba con urgencia. Levi se sintió extraño y lo dejó proseguir —A solas, si no te molesta.

Erwin captó el mensaje y se alejó un poco de manera respetuosa. Ackerman se dirigió al recién llegado.

—Es Petra, Levi— Levi comenzó a impacientarse —la encontré en el pasillo desnuda y aturdida. No sé qué mi*erda ha pasado, no hablaba.

—¿Dónde está? — Levi no se dio cuento del tono de su voz, que atrajo la atención de Erwin.

—Pieck la llevó a mi dormitorio, la cubrí con mi saco. Es en el tercer piso, habitación 312.

Zeke no había terminado de hablar, que Ackerman salió disparado del salón.


	14. Chapter 14

En el momento en que escuchó el tono de voz de su amigo y colega, Erwin se inquietó un poco. Observó a los hombres hablar y acto seguido a Ackerman salir disparado del salón. Se acercó a su esposa y le avisó que saldría un momento, que ella se adelantara en la vuelta a su hogar y salió tras de Levi. Le costó encontrarlo al principio hasta que lo encontró cuando un hombre salía disparado de una habitación.

Se abalanzó sobre Levi, para intentar separarlos. El hombre golpeado escupió un poco de sangre sobre la alfombra del corredor.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Quiso saber Erwin, estoico.

—¡Suéltame maldita sea! — gritó Ackerman histérico. Vio que el hombre se arrastraba intentando escapar y lo agarró por el cuello —Si me llego a enterar que anduviste hablando sobre lo sucedido en esa mugrosa fiesta privada en donde se divirtieron abusando de mi esposa, ve asimilando que esta será tu última noche con vida.

El joven lloró a modo de respuesta y Ackerman lo dejó libre. Le comentó a Erwin lo que había sucedido y las intenciones que tenía para con Charles cuando recibió un golpe preciso en la mandíbula por parte de su amigo, que lo noqueó al instante. Al despertarse, se encontraba en la cama de una habitación. Se frotó a zona golpeada, y miró a Erwin quién se encontraba sentado, apoyado sus codos en sus piernas, en una silla al frente de la cama.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste Erwin? —La acción se su colega había empeorado su humor.

—Te salvé de algunas demandas— contestó él impasible.

—¿De qué estupideces hablas? En estos momentos lo que menos me importa son las acciones legales, Erwin ¡maldita sea!

—Estoy de acuerdo en lo que quieres hacer y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte —comentó el hombre —pero quiero que al menos lo hagas de manera eficiente, sin testigos, en lo posible.

—No cambiaría nada si habría o no testigos, el cobarde idiota seguro me demandará, sinceramente me importa una mierda.

—No le conviene hacerlo. Por más de hayan sido pocas personas las que vieron a Petra así, aunque todos hagan un pacto de silencio, hay testigos que la vieron desnuda en el corredor, está la palabra de Zeke, la mía, la tuya. A Charles no le conviene tomar acciones judiciales. Así que te propongo, que colabores conmigo y lo que sea que quieras hacer, lo hagas desde las sombras. Sabes que en este tipo de fiestas es muy difícil que los eventos que sucedieran aquí difícilmente vean la luz, sería una mancha para la intachable imagen del gobernador y eso es algo que Darius no está dispuesto a tolerar.

Había una razón por la cual tanto Ackerman como sus allegados, evitaban la fiesta del gobernador Zackley, precisamente luego de las doce de la madrugada, y era que la decente y elitista fiesta montada para las luces de las cámaras, pasada la noche y en el inicio del nuevo año, se convertía en una celebración donde los más bajos instintos de la alta sociedad daban rienda suelta. Fiestas sexuales, droga, incluso aberraciones mucho más graves de las cuales Levi no quisiera pensar. Lo que le habían hecho a Petra era lo más suave que podía suceder en ese lugar. Nadie en su sano, y no sano, juicio se atrevería a tocar a un ser querido de alguna importante figura invitada. Descubrió entonces que Charles era muy estúpido no solo por involucrarse con la esposa de alguien importante, sino precisamente con su esposa. Iba a pagar de por vida lo que había hecho.

—¿Y qué es lo que me sugieres? — Preguntó Levi, no muy convencido todavía — además, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me golpeaste hasta traerme hasta aquí, ruega porque siga en el edificio, Erwin.

La amenaza no le sentó nada bien al susodicho —Han pasado minutos, desde que te traje hasta que te desperté. Te sugiero que esperes aquí, iré a buscarlo.

Erwin abandonó la habitación y Levi se limitó a recorrer la habitación, impaciente.

En cuanto el pelirrojo entró a la habitación en busca de Erwin Smith se encontró con la figura de Levi Ackerman apoyado contra el escritorio detrás de él. Con su típico semblante serio, tenía los brazos cruzados, con la postura como si estuviera esperándolo. La luz del velador de pie, la única encendida en el lugar, le daba un aire un tanto intimidante. Pudo ver como la furia se reflejaba nítida en sus ojos.

—A lo mejor me he equivocado de habitación— comentó para sí Meison, girándose sobre sus talones en dirección a la puerta.

—No, es aquí.

El joven lo miró y adoptó una postura a la defensiva —Pero busco a Erwin Smith.

La tensión podía sentirse en todo el dormitorio. Ambos hombres se estudiaron cautelosos, Charles podía sentir como el odio emanaba de Levi, y en cierto modo lo atemorizaba un poco lo cual le parecía estúpido ya que tenía varios centímetros de ventaja en comparación con el hombre, quién tenía una complexión delgada y una estatura baja para el promedio. Oyó tras de sí la puerta y a Erwin Smith ingresando. Al cerrar colocó el seguro.

—Así que por aquí viene la cosa eh —comentó sarcástico, entendiendo la situación —. Me parece injusto y cobarde un dos contra uno, pero viéndote, Ackerman, puedo entender por qué.

El susodicho solo se limitó a mirarlo mientras la voz de Erwin sonaba a un costado de Charles —Yo solo estoy aquí para asegurarnos que salgas vivo de este lugar— El rubio se acomodó elegantemente en el sillón de descanso —. No queremos una mancha en nuestros historiales.

El comentario de Smith hizo reír al invitado. Tendría que haber previsto que aquello ocurriría, las noticias volaban, sabía él, pero éstas lo habían hecho a la velocidad de la luz; sabía que Ackerman en algún momento se enteraría, pero no se imaginó que Erwin Smith se involucraría en el asunto, lo tenía como una persona recta, que evitaba los problemas. Momentos atrás lo había encontrado en uno de los pasillos y éste le había insinuado que en su habitación pasarían un buen momento junto a simpáticas bellezas y estimulantes para pasar un buen rato, invitándolo. Charles no necesitó mucho tiempo para comprender que lo invitaba a una fiesta sexual privada, acompañada de droga. Algo muy tentador y difícil de rechazar. Menudo idiota Erwin Smith y su fachada estúpida.

Se posicionó para el combate a la vez que le hacía un ademán con la mano a su oponente, provocándolo — Vamos enano, no tengo toda la noche.

Levi, sin quitar la mirada de la suya mientras se acercaba, le preguntó —¿Estás lúcido? No quiero romperte la cara mientras estés en desventaja.

Charles lanzó el primer puñetazo que Ackerman pudo esquivar fácilmente. Comprobó que el hombre se encontraba en un estado decente para la pelea, así que decidió no contenerse. Asestó un golpe seco a las costillas, haciendo que Meison silbara de dolor y su cuerpo de dos pasos hacia atrás. Esperó a que el hombre recobrara algo de aliento y éste, al recuperarse, se impulsó hacia adelante llevándose puesto a su contrincante. Levi inspiró hondo por el golpe de su cuerpo contra el escritorio en el mismo momento en que su oponente le golpeaba la cara de un puñetazo, tirándolo sobre el mueble. Golpeó nuevamente la misma zona, tres puños seguidos le partieron el labio a Levi y un último en la sien, dejándolo un poco aturdido.

Charles lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa —¿Esto es por la p*ta de tu esposa? Tendrías que haber visto su expresión, en el momento en que la desnudé en frente de una multitud— la expresión de Meison era repulsivamente psicótica, relamiéndose los labios—, nos brindó un hermoso espectáculo visual, mostrando su delicioso cuerpo. Sus senos eran atractivamente llenos y tentadores.

A Levi la vista comenzó a nublársele, a causa de la histeria y la furia que sentía ante las palabras del cretino. Encontró el punto exacto para liberarse un poco del agarre y le dio un golpe con la mano ahuecada en la oreja de Charles, aturdiéndolo. Ackerman se incorporó para golpearlo con un gancho en el plexo solar, quitándole el aliento. Tomó al hombre por pelo de la nuca, y estrelló su cuerpo contra el escritorio, de cara al mueble. Levantó su rostro y lo golpeó con furia contra la madera, rompiéndole la nariz. Tiró de él hacia atrás que, desorientado por los golpes, cayó sobre su espalda. Levi se abalanzó sobre él. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete puñetazos certeros terminaron por dejar inconsciente a Charles, desfigurando su rostro. Para el décimo sintió el agarre de Erwin Smith en su muñeca, quién había estado sentado todo este tiempo, presenciando la escena.

—Ya es suficiente, vas a matarlo— Ackerman intentó zafarse de su agarre y Smith ejerció más presión —Ya es suficiente, Levi.

Después de unos segundos se levantó y terminó por darle dos patadas en las costillas. Erwin se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él.

—Sigue en la habitación de Zeke, lo encontré de camino aquí y me lo dijo, su compañera está con ella cuidándola. Ve con tu mujer, yo me encargo del resto.

Los hombres se miraron y Levi agradeció en silencio. Todavía le dolía un poco el cuerpo, lo notó al hacer un movimiento para agarrar su saco. Salió de la habitación y observó el desastre en que se había convertido su camisa, con sangre salpicada en ella, además de las arrugas y partes descocidas por los tirones que Charles había hecho. Ni siquiera se inmutó con alguno de los rostros cuando observaban su estado. Las risas de algunas habitaciones se mezclaban con los gemidos de placer, otros de lo que parecía angustia, que provenían de otras. Incluso la mayoría de las personas con las que se cruzó en los corredores olvidaría que lo habían visto así, a causa del alto grado de alcohol y droga en sus organismos. Se asqueó ante tal escena y aceleró sus pasos en dirección a donde se encontraba su esposa, al llegar vaciló un momento con la mano extendida hacia la puerta. Notó que su mano temblaba. Dio un suspiro y golpeó la madera con sus nudillos. Una mujer bajita de pelo negro y ojos caídos lo recibió, reconociéndolo al instante.

—Hola— saludó ella amablemente intentando disimular el nerviosismo —No quería dejarla sola, Zeke ha ido en busca de mi abrigo, no es lo mejor, pero al menos el largo y podrá cubrirla lo suficiente. Ella me ha mencionado que el suyo es uno corto.

—Gracias— Levi apenas pudo articular las palabras, con la mirada fija en Petra. Se encontraba en un sillón largo agarrando fuertemente sus rodillas, cubierta con un saco.

Detrás de él oyó la voz de Zeke y Ackerman se corrió para dejar salir a Pieck.

—Toma— Jaeger le extendió el largo abrigo de piel sintética de Pieck.

—Lo devolveré lo más pronto posible, puedes llevarte el de ella por ahora — agradeció Levi.

—No te preocupes— contestó ella rápidamente —es lo de menos. La mujer bajó su mirada al suelo —Lamento mucho lo que le ha sucedido, siento tanta impotencia e indignación. Ha estado llorando angustiosamente desde que llegamos.

A Levi comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza producto del estrés y el enojo.

—Los dejamos solos— comentó Zeke —, cualquier cosa que necesiten con gusto les ayudaremos.

Levi agradeció y cerró la puerta una vez se fueron, luego de que la joven le entregara la tarjeta magnética de la habitación.

Petra oyó los golpes en la puerta y se acurrucó más. Pieck había sido comprensiva con ella, abrazándola y estando a su lado. Recordaba los ojos inquisitorios, y las insolentes manos tocándola cuando escapa del lugar. Su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia y el miedo. En cuanto habían llegado a la habitación, había corrido a vomitar como respuesta del estrés y los sentimientos de repulsión por lo que le había ocurrido; cuando observó a Levi parado en medio de la habitación, y notó el dolor en sus ojos, volvió a romper en llanto, ocultando su rostro entre las piernas. Percibió que su esposo se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, sus pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, y se percató de su presencia al lado de ella. Petra se sentía sucia, indigna. El cojín del sillón a su lado recibió el peso del hombre, quién se debatía en tocarla o no. Le mataba internamente verla así, encorvada sobre sus piernas, llorando dolorosamente. Maldito Charles, podría haberlo matado, podría haberse dado el gusto de acabar con la vida de esa lacra.

—Petra…— La voz de Levi sonaba algo ronca y un poco quebrada.

Estiró lentamente la mano hacia el hombro de ella, el cual se tensó al momento de sentir el contacto de la punta de sus dedos. Levi sintió un nudo en el estómago ¿entonces era esta la sensación que ella sentía cada vez que lo tocaba, cada vez que intimaban y él se tensaba? Lo que él menos deseaba es que Petra viviera algo tan traumático como lo que había vivido horas atrás. Tímidamente deslizó su mano hasta tocar completamente su hombro con esta, acariciándolo. Si bien todavía estaba tensa, poco a poco se iba relajando un poco. Minutos después, ella se dio vuelta lentamente y lo miró. Su mirada rota, vacía, hicieron que su labio temblara por la rabia y el dolor. Sus manos actuaron solas, encerrándola en un abrazo. Pasaron un buen rato así, con él acariciándole la cabeza y ella llorando en su hombro. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, Petra observó las manos rojas y amoratadas de su esposo, sin mencionar el rostro que se encontraba adornado por moretones, y le acarició los nudillos.

—¿Qué hiciste, Levi? — Petra frunció el ceño ante la imagen que presentaban sus manos. Siempre pulcras, ahora se veían sucias con salpicaduras de sangre y unos nudillos rojos. Sin mencionar el estado deplorable de la camisa.

Él observó sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y exhaló violentamente por la nariz —Si no fuera por Erwin podría haberlo matado.

—¡Levi!

Él estalló ante la tonta reprimenda de su esposa —¡Te humilló, Petra! — el agarre de sus manos estaba presionando fuerte sus rosadas mejillas— Te dejó en ridículo delante de todos. Te acosó incluso cuando le habías expresado un claro no, te chantajeó, y al ser rechazado otra vez te intentó quebrar. ¡Y nadie hizo absolutamente nada, menuda m*erda de espectadores! ¿Cómo pretendías que me quedara de brazos cruzados?

No se había dado cuenta, pero había empezado a hiperventilar cuando comenzaron los gritos de su marido. Ella lo conocía más que nadie, era extraño que Ackerman perdiera los estribos de esa manera. Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo como las manos masculinas abandonaban su rostro para intentar calmar el temblor de su cuerpo, reprimiendo otro llanto. Nunca olvidaría esa noche, y estaba segura que nadie más lo haría. Sintió el calor de Levi y segundos después como él volvía a acunarla, como una niña. Eso rompió toda fortaleza en ella, deshaciéndose en lágrimas, mientras solo él la abrazaba y acariciaba la coronilla de su cabellera rubia.

—No voy a dejarlo así, voy a hacer que se arrepienta por lo que hizo esta noche.

—¿Vas a dejarlo en coma? —bromeó ella, de manera agridulce, entre sollozos.

—Hasta lo dejaré en bancarrota. Incluso haré que lo borren del mapa de los negocios.

—Tú no eres así, Levi. No juegas sucio.

—No cuando se meten conmigo o mis allegados.

Y el corazón de Petra corrió, galopó como un corcel en medio de la pradera. ¡Ah! Pero que estúpida se sentía, comportándose como una niña ante las palabras de su esposo cuando momentos atrás la habían obligado a desnudarse delante de unos pocos, humillándola públicamente. Y sin embargo estaba ahí, siendo alcanzada por sus cálidas palabras. Él apretó más el abrazo y a ella se le hizo casi palpable el latido de su corazón. Se sentía espléndido estar acurrucada, siendo encerrada en el sillón por los brazos y las piernas de Levi y estando recostada en su pecho, de esa manera. Como su refugio personal, aquel lugar al cual podía correr cuando quería escapar de todo. Irónico, pensó, ya que en tres años y medio de casados nunca se había sentido tan cerca de su cónyuge como en esta noche.

Ackerman la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Se sentía temblar, y la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte como si con eso se aseguraba que no la iba a perder. La rabia seguía latente en él, tenía deseos de matar al malnacido que había lastimado a su esposa, pero más aún, quería herirse a él mismo. Si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola… No. El problema no era haberla dejado sola, el problema es que existieran lacras como Charles, que se creían dueños de los demás y que podían hacer lo que les plazca con la gente. Y de la maldita sociedad espectadora; porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, quiso interferir, por el contrario, disfrutaron siendo partícipes. Podía imaginarlos, y recordar, como se regodeaban en el morbo de la situación, viendo como la humillaban, observando ansiosos el cuerpo desnudo de ella, que solo quedó con la parte inferior de la ropa interior, todos los ojos puestos en su figura femenina. Incluso algunos se habían atrevido a tocarla. La temperatura de su cuerpo volvió a aumentar a causa de la ira, su cabeza volvió a dolerle por el estrés al que su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido. Iba a matarlos, iba a matarlos a todos. Iba a arruinar a Charles Meison, por todos los medios posibles, e iba a investigar a quienes estaban presentes esa noche para asegurarse de cerrarles la boca. Ackerman nunca había abusado del poder que tenía, no solo en el ámbito de negocios sino de todo el círculo social, más pensaba que esta situación ameritaba de su abuso del poder. Se había sentido tan satisfecho cuando le había desfigurado el rostro a golpes a Meison, recordó el estado en que lo había dejado, regocijándose. Pero quería más, quería golpearlo más, si era posible. Gracias a que Erwin se había quedado a su lado en modo espectador, y lo había detenido a tiempo, se había salvado de terminar en la cárcel por homicidio. En cuanto su amigo logró devolverlo a la realidad, ya que Levi se había dejado llevar por la rabia, quedando ido, cegado, como cuando uno sucumbe a los efectos de los narcóticos, corrió a la habitación que Zeke se había reservado en el hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, siendo ya notificado por el mismo que Petra se encontraba allí.

Bendito sea Zackley por reservar todo el edificio para esa noche, haciéndolo exclusivo y prohibiendo la entrada de periodistas y obligando al personal a firmar un acuerdo de silencio, siendo advertidos de las consecuencias judiciales que iban a atravesar si alguno se atrevía a violarlo. « _Lo que sucede en las fiestas anuales de Darius, muere allí_ ». Le consolaba saber que pocos iban a saber lo que había ocurrido. Incluso si había algún invitado deseoso por vender los jugosos chismes que habían sucedido, la importante figura política se encargaría de callarlo. Había que ser idiota para no saber los fuertes vínculos que el hombre tenía con una de las mafias más importantes de la región, a pesar de que era un poco honesto en su cargo, algo muy contradictorio. El mundo en donde Levi se desenvolvía era, efectivamente, un asco y él ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Y a como la alta sociedad daba rienda suelta, en la tan esperada fiesta anual, a los perversos deseos que albergaba. Pero él no iba a dejar que siguieran mancillando a Petra más de lo que ya habían hecho. Sintió como sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas y se dio cuenta que ambos ya se habían calmado un poco. El calor del cuerpo de Petra caló hondo en su corazón y sintió como las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos. Era extraño, era extraño para él como sus emociones desbordaron sin control ese día, específicamente después de aquel suceso. No pudo encontrar explicación lógica y se aterró al ver que se sentía cómodo con este tipo de situaciones acarameladas, según él. Porque sí, quería a Petra, pero las demostraciones de afecto lo incomodaban. Se percató de que su mujer se había relajado tanto al punto de adormilarse y otra vez le pareció un enigma, que una persona llegue a ese punto con solo estar encerrada en un abrazo.

Y la miró, la contempló. Levi Ackerman contempló a su mujer, aprovechando que por la posición ella no podía notarlo. Los celos lo picaron al darse cuenta que el saco de Zeke cubría el cuerpo desnudo de ella, como si el mismo propietario lo estuviera haciendo; así que separó a su mujer de él, se levantó y le quitó la prenda obteniendo un gritillo de sorpresa por parte de ella, que se cubrió los senos con sus brazos. Levi se paró en frente y la tomó por los hombros. Muchas veces la había visto desnuda, y el ver la actitud y la vergüenza que Petra sentía en estos momentos por estar con solo una bombacha como prenda frente a él le despertaron impotencia.

Se desabrochó la camisa para vestirla con ella —No me gusta verte con prendas de otros hombres.

Petra agradeció el gesto, envolviéndose con la camisa. Echó una mirada a la tela, sucia por salpicaduras de sangre y toda arrugada. Parecía la ropa de un yakuza.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Levi se perdió en el celeste de sus femeninos ojos y comprendió que la amaba. Si, la amaba, la amaba, la amaba. Levi Ackerman amaba a Petra Ral, lo hacía y por primera vez en su mediocre y desdichada vida se iba a dar el lujo de permitirse tal sentimiento, por más cursi, tonto, descabellado y extraño que parezca, ya que él no tenía permitido sentirse querido, ni querer. O al menos eso era lo que le había dado entender la asquerosa y solitaria vida.

—Perdóname.

—¿Por qué me estás pidiendo disculpas, Levi?

Él la miró a los ojos, y ella se deshizo por el dolor que reflejaban éstos. No se percató en qué momento Levi se había puesto de rodillas frente a ella, quién estaba sentada en el sofá.

—Por todo. Perdóname por hacerte sentir descuidada, por priorizar mi trabajo, por no ver mis errores. Perdóname porque siento que llevo parte de la culpa por lo que ha sucedido hoy.

—Yo, yo no sé qué decir.

Él solo le sonrió de lado, de manera melancólica mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla de ella. Si es verdad lo que decía el dicho de que los ojos son las ventanas del alma entonces Petra estaba viendo en detalles los sentimientos de Levi en aquellos ojos. Siempre los comparaba con cosas de lo más curiosas: un bravo tornado, grises como el mercurio, afilados y letales como un arma. Imponentes como la más fiera tormenta. Hoy los ojos de Levi, en ese preciso momento, se veían como el más calmo océano, teñidos de una tierna duda mezclada con el dolor. ¿Se podía amar a ese hombre, más de lo que ya lo hacía? Con su curioso carácter, su impenetrable personalidad. Levi podía reflejar toda su autoridad, fortaleza y valentía, pero ella sabía que él escondía celosamente su alma herida, llena de dudas y miedo. Y Petra moría porque le permitiera sanar todas esas cicatrices, llenar todos esos vacíos de amor. Si tan solo la dejara... De repente el más alocado de los actos surgió: su esposo se levantó, tomó su rostro son sus manos y comenzó a llenarlo con besos, empezando con su frente, presionando fuertemente sus labios contra su piel. No pudo contener las lágrimas que escapan caprichosas por sus ojos. Lo notó confundido, soltándola, pensando que su acto la había lastimado.

—Lo siento, me has sorprendido en gran manera. Yo, he estado por tantos años acostumbrada a tu frialdad que no hubiera creído que podrías tratarme con tanta dulzura de esta manera. Porque sí, me has demostrado tu amor con otros detalles, teniendo idea de cuánto te cuesta expresarte afectuosamente.

Ackerman volvió a arrodillarse, pero esta vez solo apoyó una de las rodillas —he sido el peor de los esposos.

Ahora era Petra quien le tomaba el rostro —Ackerman— lo amonestó ella —, en el momento en que me diste el anillo de bodas yo sabía a lo que me estaba enfrentando. Y lo acepté. Te amé sabiendo como eras, te amo ahora y te amaré en el futuro, incluso si no cambias.

Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos hasta que Petra soltó una risa divertida, y él sintió que su alma se sentía más liviana al verla reír.

—No entiendo la gracia— comentó él un poco reacio.

—Es que me siento como en las novelas rosas que leo, cuando no encuentro otra cosa que leer— Él seguía sin seguirla—. Me refiero, a qué esta situación es súper cliché.

Levi asintió con una risa ahogada, sin abrir sus labios, con el rostro serio — A mí se me hace de lo más empalagosa.

Ella sonrió enamorada— Lo sé. Ahh, Levi, deja de mirarme así.

—¿Cómo lo hago?

Se moría de ternura con las expresiones de confusión que él hacía —como si hubieras descubierto el tesoro más celosamente guardado del universo.

Levi se tomó su tiempo para contestar— Lo eres, al menos para mí universo, eres eso que has dicho.

Y ahora la que se sentía una tonta adolescente era Petra —me estás haciendo las cosas difíciles. Con cada acción que has estado haciendo desde que atravesaste esa puerta, me cuesta cada vez más el no perdonarte.

—Aún si no quieres perdonarme, por favor, vuelve a casa —le rogó, ¡sí! Levi Ackerman rogó a Petra que no lo abandonara.

—si vuelvo, ¿te entregarás a mí completamente? Porque lo quiero todo de ti, Levi. No solo lo físico.

¿Lo haría? ¿Podría romper las barreras, la incomodidad que el afecto le propiciaba, y entregarse a Petra? Ella decidió no presionarlo, sabía acerca de su pasado y entendía porque le costaban tanto las relaciones. Lo irónico es que ahora ambos se encontraban rotos por dentro. Ella lo seguiría queriendo igual, aun si él seguía protegiéndose a sí mismo. Sintió como su cabeza se apoyaba en su regazo y Petra perfiló su rostro con el dedo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza de lado. Ella enterró su mano derecha en su pelo para acariciarlo. Quizás Levi no le había contestado con palabras, pero lo estaba haciendo con hechos. Con ese simple acto de reposar su cabeza en las piernas de ella, le estaba mostrando, según el pensamiento de su marido, vulnerabilidad. Eso hizo que sintiera que su pecho se inflaba por la emoción, olvidando por un momento la pesadilla que había vivido esa noche.

—Te amo, Petra— confesó, con los ojos cerrados. No se atrevía a verla.

Y esa era la prueba que Petra necesitaba para saber que había traspasado, al menos, algunas de las murallas que Ackerman había levantado a lo largo de su vida. Levi nunca, pero nunca en su sano juicio, le había dicho que la amaba. Le había expresado que la quería, que la admiraba. Pero nunca había utilizado esas palabras, al menos, no tan seguido.

—Yo también te amo, Levi— respondió ella emocionada.

—Y— hizo una larga pausa —, perdóname por lo que vaya a decir, quiero quererte como corresponde.

Ella se sorprendió con aquella confesión. A lo largo de su relación, pocas veces él le confesaba cuando la deseaba y siempre había sido desde el sentimiento pasional, nunca había expresado que quería hacer el amor ya que, para Levi, era una idiotez romantizar el acto sexual. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo perdón porque entendía que no era el mejor momento para confesarlo, con todo lo vivido recientemente.

—¿Realmente me estás diciendo eso? Conociéndote, sabiendo que para ti tener sexo es meramente un acto de reproducción, sin sentimientos involucrados ¿me estás confesando que quieres hacerlo? Porque los dos sabemos la diferencia entre procrear y «hacer el amor».

Levi se incorporó y, como pidiendo permiso a través del lenguaje corporal, le preguntó si tenía permitido abrazarla. Petra accedió y entonces él escondió su cabeza en el fino cuello femenino —sí.

¡Cómo le había costado decir tan solo esas dos letras! ¿qué es lo que Petra había hecho con él? Lo había desarmado, lo había doblegado. Si alguien lo viera en estos momentos se arruinaría esa imagen que por años le costó construir. El olor del perfume mezclado con la esencia de ella le hizo sentir cosquilleos, besó tiernamente la piel desnuda y escuchó como Petra exhalaba por la nariz. Al demonio el orgullo, la frialdad y todo lo demás; Levi la besó casi desesperado, sintiéndose patético. Se hacía casi dolorosa la manera en como extrañaba esos labios, como la extrañaba a ella. Extrañaba su calor, sus besos, sus caricias. Extrañaba sus risas, o el saber que al despertar lo primero que veía era a Petra. Extrañaba su compañía, ¡Dios! Como extrañaba su cálida compañía. Se paró en seco cuando sintió como ella se tensaba.

—Lo siento —se amonestó por dentro por ser tan imbécil y sentirse tan patético.

Petra sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza —No es tu culpa, Levi. Creo que ahora puedo entenderte un poco más y te pido disculpas por no haber sido tan compresiva.

—Petra, has sido lo más humanamente comprensiva. No te culpes por nada.

Vio como a ella le temblaba un poco el labio, luego suspiró e intentó disipar, pensó Levi, los recuerdos.

—Vamos a casa, Petra.

—Sí— respondió ella —¿vas a salir así? — preguntó Petra sorprendida debido a que Levi había abierto la puerta sin percatarse que estaba semidesnudo.

Él se observó y recordó que le había dado su camisa — La novia de Zeke me dejó su saco, porque era más largo.

Ella sonrió —No es su novia, no todavía.

—Lo que sea, como si me importara lo que hace ese tipo — contestó él, seco mientras la cambiaba, sin pasarle desapercibido lo incómoda que Petra se sentía siendo vista desnuda—. Voy a hacerles pagar lo que te hicieron, Petra.

A Ella le reconfortaron un poco esas palabras. Esperó a que él se acomodara la ropa y salieron de la habitación con dirección a su hogar.

* * *

Bueno, y aquí termina la historia. Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han dado y les doy infinitas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad. Antes que me maten, todavía queda el epílogo.

Perdonenme por el comportamiento de Levi en este capítulo. Sé que el enano no es el más romántico de todos, admito que me ha costado mucho manejarlo. Intenté mantener la esencia del personaje, lo intenté de veras.

Gracias por leerme, infinitas gracias y felices fiestas. Saludos.


	15. epílogo

EPÍLOGO

—Vamos, cielo, puja.

Una de las enfermeras la alentó e intentó calmarla a la vez. El trabajo de parto estaba siendo algo dificultoso, haciendo que Petra no se concentrara. Le estaba costando horrores sacar fuerzas para seguir pujando, la visión se le ponía algo borrosa intermitentemente, sentía como si el interior de su vagina se quemaba y su hijo lastimaba todo de ella mientras salía. Su espalda dolía, al punto que sentía que se iba a partir. Tenía miedo, miedo de que algo saliera mal, miedo de no poder aguantar el dolor y partir. No sabía hace cuanto había entrado en la sala, y lo único que la ayudaba a retener el poco de cordura que le quedaba, era el intenso apretón de Levi en su mano derecha; a través de la presión de su mano le mostrara el nivel de tensión que sentía, como una curva fluctuante, él había estado cambiando la intensidad del apretón, yendo desde el más suave, hasta el más violento y era cuando escuchaba a la obstetra pidiéndole a su marido que se relaje.

—¡vamos, ¡Petra, solo uno más, uno más y tu bebé estará en tus brazos!

Ella empujó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un grito desgarrador, pasando del más intenso dolor a la más añorada calma y relajación. Podía apenas percibir que Levi también se había calmado un poco, pero seguía tenso. No había hablado en todo el tiempo que se encontró a su lado, sin embargo, había sentido su mirada penetrante y, en algunos momentos en donde el dolor la dejaba razonar, había encontrado su mirada convertida en una tormenta de emociones, desde el anhelo al miedo, la expectativa, y el amor.

Era una faceta nueva para él, el miedo era la emoción dominante en él, ante tal acontecimiento. Si bien había empezado a sanar sus heridas, permitiéndole a Petra ayudarlo, entregándose por completo a ella, no era un camino fácil ni algo que podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Habían pasado cuatro años desde su reconciliación; el primer tiempo había sido una etapa difícil, le dolía y se llenaba de impotencia cuando escuchaba a su esposa gritar en medio de la noche por las pesadillas que tenía a raíz del acoso de Charles, o cuando ella se tensaba ante algún tipo de afecto. Por su parte Levi se encargó de arruinarlo, borrarlo del mapa económico y empresarial. El cretino osado presentarse en su oficina para avisarle de los cargos que iba a presentar contra él, pero fueron en vano debido a la declaración y acusación de Petra en la justicia en contra de Maison. Pasaría unos buenos años en prisión. Ackerman había asumido sus cargos por violencia y pagado su fianza, su imagen ya no era tan limpia como antes, más nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo; incluso algunos justificaron su accionar, diciendo que era una cuestión de honor hacia su esposa. El primer tiempo el matrimonio tuvo que desaparecer por un tiempo debido al acoso mediático. Fueron dos años de calma, en donde recordaba las inocentes discusiones con su esposa debido a su queja por tanto tiempo de ocio; estaba acostumbrado a vivir a la carrera, con su mente y cuerpo ocupado así que le costó al principio relajarse. Había dejado la empresa en manos de Erwin, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. El tiempo juntos los ayudó a dejar el pasado atrás, a afianzarse más como matrimonio. Una noche, cuando los besos pasaron de dulces a más pasionales, ambos se detuvieron: Levi no quería presionarle, se había dado cuenta lo mucho que Petra lo estaba cambiando cuando se encontró deseándola fervientemente, deseando hacer el amor. A lo mejor también influía el largo tiempo en que no habían intimado, producto de la incomodidad de ella. La miró fijamente, y de manera lenta, como pidiendo permiso, acunó su mejilla con su masculina mano, Petra cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, entonces Levi se acercó suave y descubrió por primera vez, lo que implicaba hacer el amor, el entregarse completamente, dejando atrás los miedos, las inseguridades y entregándose a la otra persona, mostrándose vulnerable. Y no le importó, no le importó dejarse al cuidado de Petra, dejar que ella, ahora igual de rota que él, lo tomara por completo. Cuando terminaron oyó su sollozo y se disculpó, confundido. No sabía que había hecho mal, y lo que menos quería era que ella no haya disfrutado.

—Lo siento— se había disculpado ella —, es solo que… había anhelado tanto esto y nunca te había podido entender. Te agradezco por permitirme tener todo de ti, Levi. Me siento feliz de que me hayas dejado tomarte a ti, en cuerpo y alma.

Contempló su figura envuelta en la sábana, se había sentado frente a frente, y la abrazó dulcemente. Era un terreno desconocido para él, pero si era Petra, lo iba a afrontar, no importaba qué.

Volvió a la realidad con el llanto del bebé. La partera se acercó a su esposa, con su hijo en brazos.

—Felicidades— el rostro de la mujer brillaba de felicidad mientras entregaba a la criatura a su madre — es una niña.

Petra la recibió, una lágrima se escapó juguetona, rodando por su mejilla, en el momento que sintió a su bebé en sus brazos. Podía ver algunas facciones de ella y Levi mezcladas. Su corazón se hinchó de felicidad y amor cuando ambas cruzaron sus miradas. Levi se acercó a ellas, contemplándolas. No tenía palabras así que solo atinó a acariciar la frente de la bebé. Petra lo miró, orgullosa y enamorada.

—Tiene tu mirada — le comentó.

Ackerman estudió a su hija — me parece que se parece más a ti, no tiene mi habitual ceño fruncido.

Ella se rio — tiene tu mirada cuando estás relajado, Levi.

La médica se acercó a ellos, interrumpiéndolos —¿Cómo se va a llamar? — preguntó la mujer, curiosa.

—Kuchel, Kuchel Ackerman Ral— respondió la joven rubia, sorprendiendo a su marido.

—Pensé que se llamaría Clara— comentó él, sin aliento.

—Sé que habíamos elegido ese nombre— explicó Petra, mirando a su hija. Era una perfecta combinación de los dos, con la mirada y color de cabello de Levi, y el rostro y color de ojos de ella —pero pensé que quizás sería más lindo que llevara el nombre de tu madre.

Levi las miró, completamente embelesado. El mágico momento entre la reciente familia se vio interrumpido por el bullicio que se escuchaba afuera de la sala

—Esa cuatro ojos de m*erda, desde aquí puedo escuchar sus gritos— El comentario molesto de Levi llamó la atención del cuerpo médico, sintiéndose abochornados.

—¡Levi! — lo amonestó su mujer divertida.

Una vez acomodaron a la mamá y su bebé a una habitación más cómoda, el hombre de baja estatura abrió la puerta, permitiendo que sus allegados ingresaran a la sala, mientras recibía las respectivas felicitaciones. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Erwin, quienes compartieron cierta complicidad ya que un año atrás, habían sido padres con su esposa Marie de dos mellizos. Levi contempló la escena frente a sus ojos, y tragó saliva intentando calmar la emoción en su interior. El antiguo Levi se sentiría asqueado consigo mismo, el actual… experimentaba por primera vez en su vida, a excepción de la ve que había contraído matrimonio con su mujer, lo que era la felicidad, la felicidad completa.


End file.
